Jelly : wildest moments
by Nomore-sympathy
Summary: Jen and Tilly seem to be getting rather cosy together, however,could they be getting a bit too used to being together. when a secret is revealed it cant really be untold again can it?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: thanks for taking the time to read this, hope you enjoy reading it and leave feedback!**

"This is a huge mistake, I'm sorry if I led you on". Jen couldn't believe she had let these words escape her mouth; Tilly stood watching eyes filling with tears.

"If? Do not pretend there is nothing going on between us!"Tilly replied in a stern voice hoping that Jen wasn't serious.

"Well there isn't any more okay? Whatever it was its over!" Jen slightly raising her voice showing Tilly this wasn't a joke. Tilly's eyes immediately filled with tears her heart shattering into a million pieces. Jen was the only one who could make her feel like this and now Jen had ended it, it felt like her whole world had came crashing down.

Realizing what she had just done, Jens eyes started to water. Jen was never the kind of person to let her feelings show but with what she had just told Tilly, it broke her heart as much as it had done Tilly's.

Tilly had had enough; she picked up her coat and stormed out of the classroom. Tilly had seen this coming she knew it was going to end badly but she refused to believe that Jen would do this again!

Jen cupped her face in her hand, not knowing what to do next; it obviously wouldn't look to good a teacher chasing after a crying student just after the eruption of rumors about Jen and Tilly being an item she couldn't afford to raise any more suspicion.

Jen still had feelings for Tilly, this she knew for sure, but with her being Tilly's teacher she could see this going badly for both teacher and student. Tilly had basically secured her place at Cambridge for next year, she was a straight A student who hadn't missed a day of school, if this got out not only would Jen be arrested she could lose her placement and would have no hope of getting a teaching job in the future, Tilly's chances of going to any university would be shattered.

Jen clearly couldn't deny the fact she had fell for Tilly, this was evident. Jen was the kind of person who would over think every situation, she had analyzed that day they had spent at Crosby beach, how Tilly looked at her, Tilly was clearly smitten, Jen didn't usually believe in love at first sight but from that day they had met at the art exhibition in college coffee, Jen felt an instant connection with the red –head. She found it hard to explain how such a connection could come so quickly, how even though they had just met it felt like they had known each other for years.

Tilly rushed passed Maddie and Ruby with tears streaming down her face, this feeing she had was killing her on the inside, she had to at least attempt to hide it, at least in school she couldn't raise suspicion, one minute she was part of the unbelievable rumor of her and Miss Gilmore's secret relationship and next thing you know she's pushing past her best friend on the stairs, tears pouring from her eyes.

Maddie and Ruby had been talking on the stairs, obviously Maddie had heard the rumors she was the 'queen bee' of sixth form, but being Tilly's closest friend she refused to believe this, Tilly would have told her if anything was going on, Tilly never kept secrets from her it wasn't like her.

After listening to Ruby make a snide comment on how Tilly was crying cause her and Miss Gilmore were having a 'lovers tiff', Maddie had told Ruby that the rumor wasn't true and told her not to be so childish, that she wasn't in the school playground anymore. Just as Maddie had put it right with Ruby Miss Gilmore came rushing past them on the stairs, she seemed to be in a world of her own not paying attention to any of the students she passed, Maddie looked at Ruby to find Ruby had an 'I told you so' look on her face. Even at this Maddie had refused to believe idol adolescent gossip and left Ruby to go find Tilly.

Bursting into the girls toilets Maddie found Tilly looking into the mirror drying her eyes with paper towels, this didn't help at all the coarse paper was making her eyes all red and puffy. Maddie saw the tears making their way down the red-heads cheeks and fall onto the crease of her lips.

"Babe, what's wrong?" said Maddie in a soft tone hoping not to scare Tilly away.

"Nothing, think I got dust in my eye while being in the art room the place is full of it" Tilly didn't want Maddie to know the truth, it wasn't the time nor the place to confirm the rumors that were quickly circulating the college.

After drying her eyes Maddie gave Tilly a tight hug and asked her did she want to grab a coffee after college. Tilly didn't really feel like it, knowing Jen goes there every day after college for her usual caffeine fix. Tilly couldn't bear to see Jen so soon after the break up. But Maddie was her friend so she agreed to meet her after college. It killed Tilly not being able to discuss with her best friend how she felt and how Jen so heartlessly told her it was over.

College had ended, Tilly felt relief she didn't have to deal with the rumors anymore, the sniggers and whispering had really got to her, to the rest of the students this was just a big joke stupid rumors like this circulated all the time there was no need for panic, she didn't see why Jen had over reacted gossip was all part of being a sixth form student it was something Tilly had gotten used to, but obviously Jen didn't think this. It annoyed Jen how Tilly was so clam about this situation if any of the other teachers or the head picked up on this it could destroy her career as a teacher, the thing she had worked hard for, gone in a flash!

Tilly was walking through the village; her mind was in a completely different place thinking of Jen, she realized that even though Jen was the only thing that mattered to her at this point in time, she need to rid her mind of all Jen related thoughts. She knew it was going to be hard but it was the only way she could move on and forget the incredibly rubbish day she had just experienced. Tilly was soon shuck out of her daydream when she heard her phone beep in her bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: sorry its a little short, im trying to break it up in the best way possible cause i wrote it all in one without working out chapters : ( **

It was Maddie,_ 'Hey tils hope you didn't forget about that coffee after college were waiting on you hope your still coming, its Friday relax, forget about assignments for a few hours! See you soon Maddie x'. _Tilly read her message and clicked reply. She had really hoped it was Jen saying she had made a mistake and that she wanted to be with her again, but Tilly knew even she wasn't that lucky. She shook out of her fantasy and replied to Maddie '_Hey, how could I forget! I'm nearly there just walking through the village shouldn't be long x_

Walking through the door of college coffee Tilly heard a familiar voice shout, she looked over to see Maddie and Sinead over in one of the booths with they're coffee's in hand. Tilly waved and walked towards the counter to order her coffee.

Tilly was lost in her thoughts when she heard a very familiar voice from behind her ordering a tall cappuccino to go, she knew this coffee order quiet well, in fact she knew it a bit too well, she glanced over her shoulder to see the person she least wanted to confront, it was Jen.

In that one glance all of Tilly's memories came flooding back, the day at the beach, that magical kiss they shared, every single touch they shared, Jen's soft, warm touch on her face. Thinking of this made Tilly upset. It reminded her that this would never happen again, this thought truly upset Tilly but she was adamant that this wasn't going to get to her she wiped her eyes and coughed to clear the lump that had formed in her throat. During this she didn't realize that Jen had been watching her every move.

Tilly saw a hand reach out beside to grab the coffee cup of the counter she knew that hand, it was Jen's she knew that it was hers cause of all the bracelets she wore Tilly knew the sound of her bracelets jingle as she had heard it quite a few times she remembers mostly that one time at the hospital after the fire. Jen had still been angry at Tilly for lying to her, but Jen didn't stay mad for long, she never did when it came to Tilly.

Tilly froze she didn't want to look at Jen. Tilly ordered her coffee and waited for it. She had thought Jen had left so she had let down her guard, lifting her coffee from the counter she turned to go join Maddie and Sinead who were lost in conversation and didn't see what was going on. Tilly was shocked to see Jen still standing behind her. So shocked in fact she spilled her coffee over herself burning her hand, Jen jumped up from her seat in complete panic grabbing napkins to dry of Tilly's hand. Tilly jumped back at the shock of Jens touch.

Tilly looked at Jen with bewilderment at the fact that just a few hours ago Jen had made it clear there was nothing going to happen between them yet here was Jen holding her hand and having so much concern for her.

"Jen what are you playing at" said Tilly in a hushed but anger filled tone

"You just burned your hand I feel partially responsible for this so I thought it was up to me to help" said Jen wondering why Tilly was acting like this around her.

"I think you've done enough today, don't you? Leave it out Jen I'm sick of your stupid games I've had enough" Tilly had reached breaking point she was sick of Jen doing this to her, she couldn't take much more of it. Tilly turned and walked out of the coffee shop.

Tilly got home to find and empty house, her parents both work late and on this occasion they had both went on a business trip for the weekend, which gave Tilly the whole weekend to mope about the house and think over the events that that day had unraveled.

Tilly hung her coat up on the coat rack and placed her bag at the foot at the rack just like any other day, but this day was different, Tilly turned off her phone and made her way up to her room. She didn't want to talk with anyone not even her friends. Tilly wanted to be alone to sort out her thoughts. As usual Tilly took her journal out of her bedside cupboard and began writing in it.

_I wish it didn't hurt this much, I can't believe she would have been so small minded. So much for breaking boundaries and defying convention. It's killing me to say this but I really miss her, her soft touch, her lovely deep brown eyes, her long brown hair the sweet smell of her perfume, her heart warming smiling and her great laugh. I know it's not ideal to keep remembering why I miss her and it's not helping me in the slightest but I can't help it , my hand hurts like crazy but her touch almost made the pain completely disappear I can't believe how everything is different when she is around, it's incredible. I can be in the most horrible mood ever and I get a cheeky grin from her and it makes my day. I can't deal with it; it breaks my heart to see her smile I can't deal with the pain I'm feeling. I just miss her so much._

Tilly put down her journal and crawled into bed, sobbing into one of her pillows she gently fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Jen was still in shock she had never seen Tilly like this, it didn't make sense to her. She knew Tilly was mad, who could blame her she had been falling for her teacher and to be just told straight by her that it was over, well it was a lot to take in. Jen realized that Tilly may have been taking their relationship a bit too seriously. Jen spent most of the afternoon in her workshop thinking about the events of today, she was dying to text Tilly to make sure she was ok after the accident at the coffee shop but she thought this might get Tilly's hopes up again. Jen sat with her hands over her face thinking to herself had she done the right thing.

Jen got up and headed home, she didn't really want to face Diane and she definitely didn't want to face questions from Sinead about the events in the coffee shop. She really wasn't in the mood and this wasn't like Jen. She was mad at Tilly for acting the way she did in the coffee shop but at the same time she was mad at herself for ever getting that close to Tilly, it was so unprofessional of her if anyone found out the truth her hard work would be gone in a blink.

Jen arrived home to a note on the table and an empty house.

_Jen, gone out with a friend for a few hours Sinead is round at Barts don't know what time she will be back at, see you later Diane. _

This was to Jen's relief, she wasn't in the mood for any confrontations, and she lifted her bag and went upstairs to go to bed.

The next morning Tilly woke up feeling a little worse for wear, her pillow was damp. This made her think she was crying a lot in her sleep. She didn't feel any better this morning. She looked up at her wall to see the drawing of the gormley statues at Crosby beach; this reminded her of her days spent with Jen. She rolled over in bed and whispered to herself "why do I even bother?" Tilly didn't want to face the day ahead she looked at her alarm clock; it read 12:15pm this shocked Tilly as she had never slept in this long before. She looked towards her window to see the sun shining through the gap in her blinds. This made Tilly get up out of bed to look and see what the weather was like, maybe she could go for a walk today, clear her head a bit. She jumped out of bed and got dressed.

Walking through the village she kept her head down not to attract any attention, even if it meant avoiding her friends. She made her way to the remains of the old church she sat down on the bench with her sketch book, she had remembered Jen had said she would always like to have taken the time to sit and sketch the old remains. She put her headphones in and blocked out every sound, movement and person around her.

Tilly had a very strong memory so she didn't need to look up too much for drawing, little did she know the dark haired woman she was hoping to avoid was standing no more than 10 paces from her looking at the focus the student had on drawing the littlest thing. She realized Tilly didn't know she was there and she didn't want to approach her in case she scared her so Jen decided to text the girl.

"Hey, how are you?" Jen stood looking at the student waiting on her to receive her text.

She looked over and Tilly had her phone in hand reading the message. She shook her head angry at the fact Jen had the cheek to text and ask was she ok, of course she wasn't , Jen had made her world come crashing down just yesterday.

She looked up and continued to draw, she didn't even reply to Jens text, after about 15 minutes she got up to walk off only to realize Jen was standing in front of her.

"What do you want?" Tilly had a rough, broken tone to her voice; this made Jen think she had been crying, which hadn't been the case this time.

"Don't be like this Tilly, you seemed fine 10 minutes ago when you were drawing" Jen said with a slight smirk on her face

Tilly grew angry that the teacher had been watching her "wow, bit creepy that teachers stalking a student on a Saturday have you nothing better to do with your time?" Tilly was past caring at this stage.

Jens face dropped "Tilly why are you being like this? You don't normally get on like this, id actually came here to draw, and you have clearly beaten me to it. I know your angry and hurt but I had no other choice, you have to know I didn't want to do what I did, it hurts me as much as it hurts you but I can't risk anything, you know that and you can't afford to put your place at Cambridge at jeopardy either." Jen had a sympathetic look on her face.

Tilly looked up at Jen, she was still angry but she knew Jen was right in what she was saying there was no denying it. "I hate it when your right, I'm still angry though, and there's only so long you can watch over a student on the weekend before raising suspicion, and with the current idol adolescent gossip at college this would be even worse!" Tilly looked at Jen with a smile on her face she wanted Jen to know she wasn't completely angry with her.

Jen saw Tilly crack a smile and realized how much she had missed the sight of the red-head smiling.

"So … how's your hand?" Jen pointed her eyes in the direction on the girls had, quickly realizing this Tilly hid her hand away not wanting Jen to know the extent of the burn.

Jen saw Tilly's reaction to her question and started to panic "Tilly let me see your hand" Jen had a stern tone to her voice. At first Tilly hesitated hoping Jen would just leave it at that but Tilly saw the worry wash over Jen she uncovered her hand and held it out in front of her

Jens face turned white as she moved forward to look closer at Tilly's hand "Tilly I'm so sorry I didn't mean…" before Jen could finish her sentence Tilly had interrupted her

"why are you apologizing, it's not your fault it was me being clumsy that's all, I was actually heading to price slice to see if they had any cream I could put on it" Jen looked at her. Tilly could clearly see that Jen was still worried about Tilly but she knew that even though they both had feelings for each other it was never going to work out. They were always going to end up back at the start.


	4. Chapter 4

Jen heard what Tilly was saying and before she realized what she was saying it had escaped her mouth " I have some cream especially for burns, I don't have it with me but it's at my workshop, I make sure and keep and emergency first aid kit there, I'm so clumsy it's unbelievable, never know when il need it!"Tilly looked up at Jen and smiled, "workshop, since when do you have a workshop?" Tilly laughed a little finding Jen rambling on about everything and nothing. "since my room at Diane's house wasn't big enough to swing a cat, I needed somewhere to put all my art equipment, I often find myself going there just for the peace and quiet, I think a lot there, it's a place I can work on my art and not be disturbed by another one of Sinead's 'why haven't you washed my top yet' rants that she so often has" Jen let out a small sarcastic sigh and pointed Tilly in the direction of the village "it's a 10 minute drive, I understand if you don't want to go …" Tilly shook her head "no, its fine I don't mind going, plus it would be kind of nice to see where the magic happens!" Tilly scrunched up her face and let out a slight giggle "Tilly" Jen said in an angry but playful tone "nothing happens in my workshop, nothing like that anyway!" Tilly looked at Jen with a mischievous smile on her face "whatever do you mean Miss Gilmore, all I meant was I would like to see where your paintings come alive" Jen looked at Tilly and nudged her shoulder knowing rightly that's not what Tilly had meant "wow Jen, one track mind or what?" Tilly walked off leaving Jen to follow behind her.

Reaching Jen's workshop she and Tilly jumped out of the car. Jen walked towards the door her pace slightly quicker than Tilly's. She opened the door and looked at Tilly who was looking slightly shy at this point, it wasn't like her, Tilly was usually so confident and cheery but the look on her face at this moment said otherwise.

Tilly followed Jen in through the main door and in through a door to they're right.

"It's not big and it's not the warmest place but when you're lost in your work, everything else seems irrelevant" Jen looked at Tilly with a smirk on her face. Tilly knew exactly what she meant. "It's perfect, are all the drawings on the walls yours?" Tilly became inquisitive forgetting completely the sole purpose of being there.

"yeah, all the drawings are mine but I choose to keep my best work locked away, just in case it gets messy or torn" Jen pointed behind her towards a tall metal cupboard, similar to the ones they have at the college for locking up the art supplies.

Tilly looked over towards the cupboard "can I see? I don't understand how your work can get better than it is on the walls!" Jen looked confused the pictures on the walls were rushed scribbles she drew just to make it look more like it was an art workshop rather than the dull, grey, depressing walls that it had been before.

Jen had hesitated to let Tilly see but she wanted Tilly to see some of the pieces she had worked on during her time at uni – some of the pieces had taken her months and the attention to detail shocked Tilly so much.

Jen pulled out a large sheet it was in a plastic cover to protect it "This is my most treasured piece. I drew it when I was about your age, for my GCSE's I hadn't painted it though until it came to sixth form, my teacher had seen it in my folder and asked me to work on it to go towards my final piece, I must have spent the best of 4 and a half months just painting this. I even stayed after school some days because I was so engrossed in the painting." Jens eyes glazed over Tilly knew she was thinking back to when she had painted it.

"It looks amazing Jen; the attention to detail is outstanding. You can make out every blade of grass that's there." Tilly was astounded at this painting, how amazing it looked.

During all of this Jen hadn't noticed that one of the recent paintings she had done slipped out of the cupboard and had fell beside Tilly's foot. Jen was putting the plastic coated painting back in the cupboard when Tilly looked down and seen the painting at her foot. Tilly bent down to pick it up not realizing what it was as it was face down on the ground. She picked it up, looked at it and smiled. Jen hadn't seen this happen she turned round to face Tilly, arm out stretched Tilly handed Jen the drawing, and Jen snatched it off Tilly and hid it in a book on her desk.

Jen didn't want Tilly to see it; it was for Jens eyes only. Tilly looked at the woman and smiled; Jen looked up and was captured in Tilly's gaze. Jen knew then that Tilly had seen the drawing.

"You weren't meant to see that, I forgot I had it." Jen started to panic hopefully Tilly would drop the topic but of course Tilly didn't like having unanswered question.

"That was a painting of me wasn't it?" Tilly smirked knowing rightly it was her.

By this stage Jen's face was beaming red with embarrassment, she hadn't wanted Tilly to see it but it was too late she already had.

"You know it's you, you looked at it long enough!" Tilly had noticed that it was a close up of her from the picture Esther had taken of the two at the college open day, Tilly had noticed Jens attention to detail in this picture also and had saw that Jen had included everything in the picture, the wisps of ginger curls each a different shade just like it was in the picture, the clothes Tilly was wearing that day, her white blouse and her blue hair bow, such detail. She was amazed at it.

Jen walked into a small room that was part of her workshop, it was kind of like an office Tilly noticed a couch and a small kitchen worktop in the room, a few moments later Jen appeared with a green box. She put it on the table in front of Tilly and began to forage through it. Within seconds she produced a tube "aw here it is knew I had it somewhere"

Tilly and Jen sat about the workshop for a few hours discussing the different art galleries they'd been to and which piece of art they would most like to have put in a gallery. This discussion lasted the best part of 3 hours.

"Would you like a coffee or something" Jen asked Tilly. The conversation had started to go dry and Jen didn't want Tilly to leave, she enjoyed her company and didn't want this to end.

"Yeah coffee would be great" Tilly gave Jen a smile and watched as she walked into the other room.

A few seconds later Jen appeared with an empty coffee jar in her hand " I'm so sorry I'm all out of coffee" Jen had a frown on her face "must have forgot to go to the shop this week, I usually always have coffee being a teacher you get addicted to it, so I would normally have some about".

"its fine Jen, it's not like I'm going to die if I don't get a cup of coffee it's not the end of the world" Tilly laughed, she liked spending time with Jen, she felt more like herself when she was with her.

"We could always just go to the coffee shop, it's an option". Jen looked over at Tilly hoping she would agree. Jen didn't mind being seen in public with her, she enjoyed being with Tilly even though it was morally wrong.

Tilly looked at Jen with confusion "Jen you do realize what time it is, the coffee shop closed 2 hours ago, but if you're so desperate for a cup my parents are away for a few days the house is empty" Tilly looked at Jen in anticipation of an answer from her

"Yeah ok why not" Jen jumped up of the edge of the table grabbed her bag and headed for the door, Tilly followed but was shocked that Jen had wanted to come back to her house. Was Jen really this much in need of a cup of coffee or was it just an excuse to spend more time with her. Tilly wasn't sure but she was determined to find out.

Jen pulled up just round the corner from Tilly's house, she didn't want to raise suspicion, a strange car pulling up outside the Evan's house, and the neighbors were bound to question.


	5. Chapter 5

Both women jumped out of the car and walked towards Tilly s house. The weather hadn't been great lately but tonight was different, it was dry, but there was a warm wind blowing and it was quite warm considering they were in the UK. The weather here was usually so unpredictable; sometimes you had to prepare for four seasons in one day.

Jen started to feel a little warm so she decided to remove her jacket Tilly looked at her with a smile on her face eye brows slightly raised "what's up a little warm wind too much for you" Tilly giggled a little.

"No not at all my jacket was feeling a bit heavy on my shoulders thought I'd take it off, give them a rest" Jen looked at Tilly she was trying to be serious but Tilly could see a little smirk appear on her face

"Oh your funny aren't you, I don't appreciate your being such a smart ass with me!" Tilly looked at Jen and smiled.

They had reached Tilly's house after what had felt like such a long walk. Tilly opened the door and ushered the teacher in. making their way to the kitchen Jen was fascinated by one of the paintings hanging in Tilly's hallway. "WOW this is… I like how the light falls on this side of it" Jen was now tracing the picture with her finger. Tilly had stood beside her with a smile on her face "Thanks" Jen looked at Tilly puzzled for a moment "what you drew this?" Tilly shook her head "yeah last year my teacher didn't want it to go towards my final piece and my parents really liked it so they decided to display it in the house.

Tilly moved into the kitchen soon followed by Jen who was still in total awe of the girls painting.

"I didn't realize you were so passionate about art" Jen had known Tilly was into art, after all it was her that had set up the event in college coffee but she never knew how passionate she was. At that moment Jen felt her bond with Tilly get stronger. The conversation went on for another hour Jen felt like she was connecting with Tilly intellectually, she had never realized Tilly was so smart and intellectual. Jen, being completely drawn in to the conversation, hung on every word Tilly had to say, she listened intently.

Jen took a quick look down at her watch to check the time, realizing how late it actually was she started to panic.

"oh no!, I didn't realize it was this late I have to go. Diane has one rule and one rule only, if I'm gonna be out past 11 to let her know. I really couldn't be bothered listening to Sinead moan about how life's not fair, then I have her death stares to deal with every time I sit downstairs" Tilly laughed at the thought of this, she could picture it in her head, she remembered the few she had gotten from Sinead last year at Abersoch when they first met.

"Well if you don't want to face going back to Diane's tonight, there's a spare room upstairs if you fancy it? – I'm not forcing you to, it's completely up to you but I know how you feel, Sinead's stares would make anyone afraid to be near her!" Jen laughed and thought about it

_Would it really be that bad staying here over night? Nothing's going to happen, just think of it as staying at a friend's house! _

"Okay then, yeah I will stay thanks" Jen smiled at Tilly. Tilly knew not to rush this. She and Jen had become friends again she wasn't going to jeopardize this. "Well, I don't know about you older folk, but I don't usually go to bed till much later, feel free to go to bed at anytime. I was gonna stick a DVD on, if you're up for it?" Tilly was hoping she hadn't over stepped the mark. "Oi, who are you calling old" Jen frowned at Tilly and reached out to tickle her. "I didn't call you old! I just stated the fact that you're older than I am and I was wondering if you could deal with staying up this late? And don't tickle me I hate it!" Jen smiled knowing Tilly didn't like being tickled "oh what's wrong Miss Evans, do you not like being tickled?" Tilly's reply came rather quick after Jen had finished her sentence. "No I most definitely don't! I'm rather ticklish and I hate people knowing that cause then they use it against me a lot!" Jen looked at Tilly with a cheeky grin and Tilly knew exactly what was coming.

Jen crouched down a little, arms outstretched she began to chase Tilly around the living room playfully. Tilly let out a giggle, she didn't realize it at the time but this is what Tilly wanted her and Jens relationship to be like, yes she wanted to be in a relationship with her but she wanted it to be like this. Jen was acting like she was Tilly's age; she was being playful and everything that had happened over this past few days had been forgotten.

After a while of running around Tilly got tired and just gave up she stopped running about. She slumped down on the couch and looked up at Jen who was standing in front of her with her arms crossed and a sad look on her face "oh your such a spoil sport aren't you Evans!" Tilly looked up she was catching her breath "I'm tired and I'm not as sporty as I used to be!" Jen sat down beside Tilly on the couch and grabbed Tilly's hand "are you sure your ok about me staying here tonight cause I could always go stay in the workshop?" Tilly looked at Jen she now had her fingers entwined in Jen's "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think it was ok, plus I can't let you stay in the workshop. It's far too cold there" Jen smiled at Tilly and put her head on Tilly's shoulder. They sat in silence for the next half hour. This was what Tilly had wanted, it wasn't an awkward silence it was nice. She enjoyed the fact they were doing this. They were past being friends, this was much more, but for the purpose if this night, Tilly thought it would be better not to rock the boat.

Tilly woke up in a sort of panic; she must have been dreaming there was no way Jen had stayed the night it was impossible she thought to herself. She sat up realizing that she had spent last night sleeping on the sofa, not the most comfortable of places to be, she could still smell Jen's perfume. It wasn't strong but it lingered in the air Tilly couldn't help but close her eyes and take a deep breath in, that sweet smell of Jen's perfume she didn't want it to fade. Tilly was interrupted by a giggle; she opened her eyes promptly and saw Jen standing in the doorway in a t-shirt and shorts. Both obviously being Tilly's.

"When you're done smelling my perfume Miss Evans I've made breakfast it's almost done. I heard you yawn and I thought I'd come see you, I hope you don't mind but I borrowed these for now I didn't exactly want to go home smelling like bacon and toast after telling Diane I'd spent the night at the workshop" she smiled at Tilly hoping she wouldn't get mad that she had been in her room

"Oh no its completely fine, at least you were smart enough to think of that, give me 2 minutes to waken up a bit more and il be right in" Tilly beamed a smile in Jen direction, Jen winked at her and walked off back into the kitchen.

Tilly was still in complete shock that Jen had actually spent the night, she wasn't sure where but still it was progress wasn't it? Tilly jumped up from the chair and ran up stairs to quickly get changed before breakfast. Tilly liked the fact Jen had helped herself to some of Tilly's clothes; she was so happy that Jen felt so at home when she was with the Tilly.

Tilly entered her room and had a scan around to see where Jen had been, Tilly knew where everything was in her room, and being a slight perfectionist she knew when something was out of place she looked around and saw that her drawer was open one more than the others. Tilly knew that this wasn't the drawer she kept her shorts or t-shirts in. Tilly's smile was now from ear to ear, she liked the fact Jen had looked about in the drawers but with this drawer it was different, it was her underwear drawer. Tilly wasn't shocked at this, it made her blush a little but that was natural. Knowing Jen had looked in and saw what was there she picked out the best pair then she grabbed a short top and a pair of comfy shorts similar to the ones Jen had on her.

She went into the bathroom and got changed. Whilst there she brushed her teeth and hair wanting to look presentable for Jen she didn't apply make-up, she just put a little bit of lip balm on. Just as she was walking out of the bathroom Jen shouted up to her.

"Tilly breakfast is ready, hurry up or it's going to get cold!" Jen returned to the kitchen to finish pouring two coffees and just as Jen had set them down on the table Tilly appeared at the kitchen door


	6. Chapter 6

Tilly saw Jen had went through a lot of trouble to do this. It hadn't just been set on the table with a knife and fork threw beside it, the table had been properly laid. Tilly sat down at the table in complete shock at how well it looked

"Wow Jen looks like you went through a lot of trouble for this, a coffee and a slice of toast in my hand would have been fine it's what I'm used to. This is just …" Tilly trailed of still in shock of it all

Seeing that Tilly was seated and ready for breakfast Jen put another plate on the table, this time it wasn't toast. The plate had sausages and bacon on it. Tilly smiled knowing Jen had done this for her she was glad to see that they were both willing to re-kindle they're relationship.

Tilly's fork and knife hit the plate and she lay back on the chair unable to breathe after what Jen had made her for breakfast " God Jen are you seriously trying to fatten me up, that was unbelievable, so nice. Thanks a lot it was great" Tilly smiled at Jen. "It was no trouble at all, it was the least I could do saying you let me stay here last night." Jen reached over to grab Tilly's plate and Tilly grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Don't, you made it so it seems only fair I clean up" Jen wasn't going to argue Tilly got up from her chair lifting both her and Jens plates. Jen got up off her chair too carrying hers and Tilly's coffee cups to the sink

Tilly set the plates and her mug into the sink and turned the water tap on. Jen hadn't yet finished her second cup of coffee so she stood against the counter not far from Tilly. Tilly knowing Jen was watching her every move so Tilly decided to do something about it, she bent over and opened the cupboard to get the washing up liquid to put on the dishes, she done this in a way that her already short top would move up her back and that her shorts would slip down a little showing the top of her underwear.

Tilly heard Jen moan a little, this echoed as she had the coffee mug covering her mouth, Tilly then realized it had worked. She kept listening to Jen, not that she was saying anything she was as silent as a mouse although Tilly noticed that her breathing had became deep.

Tilly knew what was going on, Jen wanted her so bad but she knew Jen wasn't going to try anything. it had only been a few days since Jen had told Tilly there was nothing between them so Tilly decided to question Jen hoping it would lead somewhere

"Are you ok Jen you look a bit flustered is something wrong?" Tilly knew exactly what was wrong but for the purpose of this conversation Tilly acted completely innocent.

"Yeah I'm fine it just a bit warm in here, can I open a window or something?" Tilly knew what her next move would be, there was a window behind Tilly just above the sink, it was a bit of a reach to open it but Tilly knew that.

"Yeah il open this window here" Tilly pointed behind herself. She turned on the spot and leant over the bench to open the window yet again this exposed the top of her underwear this time a little more than last, just enough to drive Jen crazy. Whilst stretching over Tilly made a few moaning sounds, these were on purpose to get Jen going. Tilly got the window open but just before she turned round she heard a loud smash.

She turned to see Jen had dropped her mug on the ground. It had broken into several pieces and Jen immediately bent down to clean it up "Oh gosh Tilly, I'm so sorry I didn't meant that it just slipped out of my hands…" Jen began apologizing, Tilly saw the pent up frustration on Jens face and she smiled a little. Through this Jen was still apologizing to Tilly. After Tilly had gathered the broken mug in her hand she lent closer to Jen and whispered in her ear in a rather alluring tone "what's up, did you like something you saw?"

By this stage Tilly had a massive smile on her face as she turned to put the broken mug in the bin Jen sat down and leant against the cupboard. She looked up at Tilly with a certain look on her face. It wasn't anger, Jen wasn't an angry person. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" Jen has a sexy and alluring tone to her voice now; Tilly had never heard her like this before it was like Tilly had struck gold with her plan to seduce Jen. "Maybe I did … maybe I didn't why what's wrong?" Tilly acted all innocent and this got Jen really worked up she reached out to Tilly and pulled her down to her level. Jen knew what she was doing and nothing was going to stop her, she wanted Tilly so much.

She looked deeply into Tilly's eyes for what seemed like forever, she then moved her hand from Tilly's cheeks round to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a passionate embrace. Tilly knelt down in front of Jen and began kissing her back the embrace became more forced and passionate to the point where Tilly just wanted to tear her clothes from Jens body but she knew she had to be patient, let Jen make the first move.

Soon enough Tilly's wish came to life Jen began to remove her top stopping the kiss for a split second to get it over her head, then she reached to the hem of Tilly's shirt and pulled it off too. Both girls began kissing again. To Tilly this was magic, even though she had been with girls before none were ever like this, how could something so wrong feel so completely right. Tilly didn't question what was going on she just let it happen.

After a few moments Jen broke off the kiss and moved away from Tilly she quickly brought herself to stand and Tilly was sitting at her feet.

"Why did you stop what's wrong Jen?" Tilly started to panic thinking she had put Jen off.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just … that ground is so uncomfortable my bum had gone numb, do you mind if we move this to the living room?" Tilly's panic just dropped nothing mattered anymore she had Jen and she didn't want anything more.

"I've got a better idea" Tilly jumped to her feet and stood a mere inch from Jen, Tilly lent in for a kiss and Jen was moving in too. Tilly saw that she had Jen; Tilly pulled away and ran upstairs, this left Jen aroused she wanted Tilly so bad now she stopped for a few seconds in shock of what Tilly had just done. After realizing Tilly was already halfway up the stairs Jen chased after her.

Tilly burst through her bedroom door unable to contain her excitement; she jumped on her bed and waited for Jen to appear at the door. A few seconds later Jen was stood in the door way almost out of breath, with a smile on her face that cannot be described. "You did not just leave me hanging down there! do you know what I do to people who leave me hanging?" Tilly's heart started to beat real fast now this was what Tilly wanted Jen all to herself.

"I have no idea what you do to people who leave you hanging, how about you come over here and show me?" Tilly wanted Jen right there right now.

Jen saw the want in Tilly's eyes she knew that this was wrong but Tilly was there dangling right in front of her, she was dying to rip the shorts off the teenager. She approached the end of Tilly's bed and stopped dead in her tracks

"What's wrong Jen you don't look to happy all of a sudden?" Tilly started to panic. Was Jen having second thoughts, Tilly waited in anticipation for her to answer

"Tilly is you sure about this, I don't want you to think I'm rushing this or taking advantage of you. Are you completely sure you want this?" Jen was glad she had stopped to ask she didn't want Tilly to think she was taking advantage. She wanted to know that Tilly wanted this too.

"Of course I want this Jen I wouldn't have brought you up here if I hadn't have" Tilly moved towards Jen and kissed her on the lips, Tilly was certain she wanted this, she was certain Jen wanted this and there was nothing stopping them.

Jen felt Tilly's kiss grow stronger, more passionate. Jen lent towards Tilly pushing her back onto the bed. Tilly was now lying stretched out on the bed Jen crawled over towards the teenager and kissed her passionately on the lips this was a much longer embrace than what they had shared in the kitchen, it seemed to go on forever.

Jen broke away from the kiss. She sat up and put one leg at either side of Tilly's waist, this meant that Jen was now sitting on Tilly and had full control over her. "So Miss Evans would you now like to know what i do to people who leave me hanging?" Tilly couldn't say no to this, she bit her lip seductively and nodded yes to Jen.

"Okay then brace yourself!" Jens eyes widened with the last few words and this got Tilly so worked up it was almost intolerable.

Jen kissed Tilly once more on the lips before she moved down Tilly's body leaving a trail of kisses from her lips, down her neck, across her right breast, down her stomach, the last one stopping at the hem of Tilly's underwear. The feel of Jens lips made Tilly wet. Jen took it up another notch making Tilly's back arch with pleasure. Jen took the top of Tilly's underwear in her teeth and pulled them off using only her mouth. Tilly was almost ready for erupting but for Jen this was only the beginning.

She moved her way back up Tilly leaving a line of kisses on her inner thigh, this made Tilly moan and not in the way Jen had earlier, this was so much louder. Tilly had never felt this way before; Jen was pleasuring her in ways she had never imagined. She could feel Jen tongue working its way about down below, and without expecting much more Tilly felt Jens fingers slip inside her, again Tilly's back arched her moans intensifying . At one point they got so loud Jen had to move up to kiss Tilly and to tell her to lower her tone. The last thing they wanted was to have to explain the noise to the neighbors.

Jen felt Tilly's grip tighten as the teen climaxed. Jen slowed her pace and removed her fingers from within Tilly. Both of the young women were tired after this but Tilly wasn't going to let Jen think she was getting away with it Tilly sat on top of Jen and repeated what Jen had just done to Tilly. This went on late into the night until both got so tired that all they could do was just lie and stare at the ceiling.

An hour had passed and neither of the two had tried to talk, Jen was in pure shock of how great Tilly was with her hands, Jen had thought with Tilly being so young she wouldn't be too experienced with this sort of thing but to Jens surprise Tilly had just pleasured her like no other woman ever had!


	7. Chapter 7

After what had felt like a lifetime of silence Jen began to speak "Tilly are you ok you haven't said much" to Jens horror there was no reply she sat up and looked at Tilly. "Tilly what's wrong, I haven't hurt you have I, Tilly please say something!" Tilly turned her head and was now facing a rather worried looking Jen "I'm fine Jen, everything's ok". Tears started streaming down Tilly's face uncontrollably, Jen began to panic. Had she hurt the teen, if this was the case she would never have forgiven herself. "Tilly why are you crying? I've hurt you haven't I? Oh god what have I done" Jen sat up and put her head between her legs and started crying.

She felt a gentle touch on her arm and she heard Tilly speaking "Jen you haven't hurt me stop worrying, I'm fine, and actually I'm more than fine. These tears, they're not tears of pain or hurt, they're tears of joy and happiness. I've never felt this way before its … magic." Jen knew that feeling Tilly was talking about she felt exactly the same. She didn't want this to end, this moment, and this emotion. It was so captivating and the truth was she didn't ever want this to end.

Jen had never felt this way before, even though she had more experience than Tilly this was all new to her as well. Knowing that Tilly's parents wouldn't be much longer Jen got dressed and ready to leave. Tilly pulled her back and pleaded with her not to leave.

"I don't want to leave either, but your parents will freak if they come home to see me here. It's bad enough that I'm older than you, just think what they'll say when they find out I'm your teacher!" Jen wanted to stay so much but she knew it was going to mean her staying much longer.

Tilly looked disappointed "I hate it when your right" she didn't want this to end and neither did jen it wasn't like anything either had ever experienced, they both knew it was special but they just couldn't bear to be apart. Jen gave Tilly one last kiss, it was brief but it was enough to satisfy Jen for a little while longer.

"look you've got my number, I live 15 minutes from here, it's not the end of the world we can spend the weekends together, head away for the day, but no one can know about us Tilly no one" Jen grabbed Tilly's hand and squeezed it firmly. Tilly liked the sound of this, she nodded her head, jumped up threw on an old baggy t-shirt and walked Jen to the door.

Tilly grabbed Jen's arm and brought her in towards her, Tilly didn't want to let go. She pulled Jen closer and started to kiss her neck.

"No Tilly not now, as much as I'd love to I really have to go before your parents come back" Tilly knew Jen was right but she wanted Jen all to herself, she wished they could stay together all day.

"Aw five more minutes, we might not see each other for a few days and I don't think I can wait that long" Tilly bit her lip and walked towards the living room. She knew what Jen was like; she knew an offer like this was just too good to pass up!

"You're not doing this to me Tilly, you really know me too well!" Jen walked towards Tilly and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Jen didn't want to leave but she knew if Tilly's parents came home to find her there questions would be asked. There really was no way to explain what was going on.

Till pushed Jen down onto the sofa breaking the kiss, Jen liked how Tilly was acting, seeing Tilly being so forward and dominant really turned Jen on. Tilly pushed Jen onto her back and sat on Jens lap one leg at either side of her. Tilly bent down and placed a forceful kiss on Jens lips. Jen moved her hands up Tilly's back and under her t-shirt. She knew this wasn't the time to start anything like this but she couldn't help it she was so turned on!

Tilly broke away from the kiss and sat up she had a massive smile on her face and so did Jen. Tilly reached for the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it off over her head, Jen liked this way too much to try and stop Tilly. Tilly leant towards Jen and began kissing her while un-buttoning her dress with each button she opened she left a kiss in its place.

Jen felt herself wanting Tilly more and more with every kiss, her soft lips felt so good on her exposed skin. Tilly moved back up to face Jen, she let out a small adorable giggle this was the kind of laugh Jen loved to hear out of Tilly she sat up slightly and kissed Tilly. Both girls were so into it, it clearly wasn't just a fling; there was something there, this unexplainable love.

It was beginning to get quite heated when they heard a car pull up outside the house.

"oh crap that's my parents back" Tilly jumped up and put her t-shirt back on and Jen rushed to button up her dress.

"I knew I should have left earlier! – don't panic ok em… I came to talk to you about school work missing coursework I know it's a Sunday but you're a conscientious student they'd believe it wouldn't they?" Jen was beginning to panic, her jacket was in Tilly's room and her bag was sitting in the hallway

" Yes it will have to do quick into the kitchen, if they ask I invited you in for coffee!"Tilly and Jen rushed into the kitchen before her parents got time to open the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Tilly quickly set out 2 mugs and put the kettle on so it at least looked like they were making coffee. Tilly's mum was first into the kitchen she looked at Tilly and then looked over to see Jen sat at the table. She had a confused look on her face. She wasn't sure what was going on, Tilly was first to talk.

"Hello mum, this is Miss Gilmore, my teacher, she came over to inform me I had a piece of coursework missing, so I invited her in for a coffee, hope you don't mind" Tilly waited eagerly for her mother's reply.

"Yeah no problem, hello Miss Gilmore, it was nice of you to call over in your own time to inform Tilly of missing work, I'm sure she's very thankful for it" Tilly's mum sensed something was up but she didn't want to raise suspicion.

"It's no bother Mrs. Evans, I know Tilly is a conscientious student , I wouldn't want her to fail a complete unit with so little left to do, especially with some of the drawings and painting's she's done it would be a shame for all her work to go to waste!" Jen was ever so convincing, Tilly was surprised she knew Jen hated lying but it was that or losing her job!

Tilly's mum turned back to Tilly and looked at her "Tilly have you not even gotten dressed yet!, I'm sure Miss Gilmore doesn't want to see you like this, go get dressed il make the coffee. Miss Gilmore will still be here when you return! Wont you?" she turn to Jen and waited on a reply.

"Yes, of course I will" Jen was shocked that Tilly's mum was so calm about this situation, but she couldn't help but think about Tilly and the fact that the t-shirt she had on her was all she had on her!

Tilly rushed upstairs to get dressed as quick as possible. She grabbed clean clothes and headed for the bathroom, she had a quick shower and got dressed Tilly never took long to get ready but this was the quickest she ever got ready!

Jen was sitting in the kitchen with Tilly's mum she wasn't sure what to say but she knew she had to say something silence didn't seem like a good thing at this moment in time.

"So … Miss Gilmore what way do you take your coffee?" Jen was relieved every time Mrs. Evans spoke Jen was on edge wondering what she was going to say.

"lots of milk, one sugar please." Jen felt really nervous, she didn't want to be caught in the act, she didn't want her and Tilly to be over before it had even begun.

"oh that's the way Tilly takes her coffee as well, what a coincidence!, so what do you teach Miss Gilmore?" Tilly's mum was starting a conversation and Jen was glad of this. She never was good at starting conversations.

"I teach art and I take the social studies class as well" Jen was glad to answer any questions Mrs. Evan had to throw at her.

"You're Tilly's art teacher? Well you must be good at what you do Tilly speaks highly of you" Tillys mum move towards Jen with her cup of coffee.

Jen looked towards the stairs and saw Tilly waving her jacket and pointing in the direction of the coat hanger at the front door. Jen nodded her head and returned to the conversation with Tilly's mum

"Oh does she indeed! It's not how good the teacher is that matters it how much the student pays attention" Jen smiled as Tilly walked through the kitchen door and everything went silent.

"So what did I miss?"Tilly saw the massive smile plastered across Jens face and she knew something was up

"Oh nothing much was just telling Miss Gilmore how highly you speak of her" Tilly's mum knew Tilly would have hated her teacher knowing this but it was just to wind Tilly up.

"Oh ok" Tilly's face went bright red. She looked at the ground and walked over to pour herself a coffee.

"You look really tired did you have a rough night" Tilly's mum questioned

"Yeah something like that" Tilly laughed, looking at Jen with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well im going to go unpack, it was nice to meet you Miss Gilmore, hopefully we will meet again?" Tillys mum shook Jens hand and left the room.

Jen got up off her seat and walked towards the sink with her empty coffee mug, she looked about to make sure Tilly's mum was out of hearing distance.

"Wow that was close!, but completely exciting, it's kind of got me all worked up again!"Jen winked at Tilly and gave her a quick kiss and headed towards the front door .

"Well Tilly thank you for your hospitality, just finish up that last assignment and drop it into me when you're back in college" Jen raised her eyebrows as to let Tilly know to play along

"It was my pleasure Miss Gilmore and thanks again for the heads up about missing work I really appreciate it" Tilly smiled and opened the door to let Jen out, and when Jen was passing Tilly hit Jen a slap on the bum. Jen was shocked and she turned around to tell Tilly off but instead she saw Tilly's deep blue eyes and she just bit her lip.

Tilly was completely surprised at Jen's reaction this was a good thing right? She didn't tell her off, there was no hesitation!

Tilly closed the door and walked upstairs to tidy her room.

An hour later Tilly's phone buzzed and this made her jump. She ran to her bed side table where her phone was lying she sat on her bed before reading the message. It was from Jen

**Hey, can you come see me I'm in my workshop, I can't get you of my mind, il be waiting ; ) jen x **

Tilly held her phone close to her chest and smiled before replying

**Il be over as soon as possible, I can't stop thinking about you either : ) Tilly x**

Tilly grabbed her coat and bag and headed towards Jens workshop.

Reaching the workshop Tilly saw that the place was in darkness, Jen had said she would be here so why was it in pure darkness? Tilly walked closer to the door to find a note pinned to it

_Hey babe, I'm inside come find me ; ) _

Tilly wasn't sure what this was about – she thought Jen would be a bit too mature for a game of hide and seek but this could be interesting. Tilly entered she turned on the lights and began to look for Jen. she couldn't be too well hidden because there wasn't much room in the workshop it was all open and the only other place she could have been was in the office.

Tilly opened the door and looked around the office, there was Jen curled up on the chair, she had fallen asleep. Tilly really didn't want to wake her she looked so peaceful. Tilly looked about to see if there was a blanket about so she could put it around Jen, all she could find was Jens oversized coat, the one she wore the day they went to Crosby beach. She threw it over Jen and placed a small kiss on her head.

Tilly turned and was ready to leave as she heard a small faint "hello you!" come from behind her. She turned to see Jen wake up. Tilly walked over to the chair where Jen was lying and she sat down beside her.

"Well sleepy head, did I wear you out?" Tilly smiled jokingly

Jen hit Tilly a light slap on the arm "it's not funny it just shows I'm getting old!"

"Aw you're not old im just too energetic for you that's all!" Tilly smiled then leaned in to kiss the teacher.

"I have something to show you" Jen sat up and Tilly smiled "I think I've already saw all you have to show me."she raised an eyebrow and tried to keep a straight face but it clearly wasn't working. Tilly burst out laughing. Jen hit her playfully "Oi, I didn't mean it like that!, you didn't think I brought you hear just to continue from where we left off did you?" Jen smiled and moved off the chair and towards her bag that was on the table.

"Aw I really wanted to pick up where we left off, this better be good!" Tilly smiled and walked towards Jen who was rummaging in her bag. "oh here they are" Jen turned around showing Tilly a set of keys. " what's that" Tilly looked confused. "Its keys Tilly, I thought you were intellegent?" Jen tried to keep a straight face but it wasn't long before she smiled.

"yes Jen I know they're keys im not that stupid!, what are they for?" Tilly was lost she didn't know what the keys where for. "OK now I see your curious, well see the thing is I can't really explain, il have to show you so put this on and we shall go exploring!" Jen threw Tilly a blind fold and grabbed her bag and car keys. " why do I have to put this on where are we going" Tilly was starting to get excited, "well your just going to have to be patient aren't you?, hurry up were going on an adventure!" Jen smiled at Tilly and took the blind fold from her hands and put it round her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Jen led Tilly to the car helping her in and putting on her seatbelt before placing a kiss on her lips and closing the car door. Tilly really didn't know what was coming next but it was exciting how Jen made it like a game. They had only been driving for about 15 minutes when the car came to a halt "where here" Tilly couldn't see what was going on but she could hear Jen getting out of the car.

Jen opened the passenger door where Tilly was and helped her out of the car, Jen may have been great at art and teaching but her sense of direction was terrible. The walk from the car wasn't far but with Jen directing a sightless Tilly it took longer than it was meant to – Tilly tripped several times resulting in her falling over completely at one point dragging Jen down with her. "Jen, remind me to never agree to this again. Ive fell more times than remotely possible." Tilly was laughing at the idea of being led by Jen even though she trusted Jen 100% she wasn't enjoying this one bit!

Jen took the keys out of her bag and opened the door Tilly still not knowing what was going on directing Tilly up a small set of stairs and through another door jen began to laugh "whats so funny ?" Tilly let out a little laugh as well "nothings funny, move like 12 steps forward and sit down theres a seat" jen had already made her way to the seat she was talking about and she watch as tilly made her way towards her. "should I actually be taking your advice on where to go saying you just made me fall outside?" Tilly stopped dead waiting on a reply so Jen got up and walked towards Tilly grabbing both of her hands and directing her to the chair. "ok you can sit down now" Jen pulled Tilly so she was sitting on her knee.

"ok you can remove your blind fold" Jen waited to hear Tilly's reaction " where are we Jen?" Tilly said in a worrying voice. Jen smiled and placed her hand on Tilly's leg "This is my new home, now we have somewhere to go so were not sneaking around or being caught by your parents!" Tilly eyes widened "are you serious, since when?" "Well since I decided I need to get away from Diane's! Yeah it was great that she let me stay there during my placement but it's getting kind of awkward being around Sinead and I don't think I can stick another weird conversation with Diane bout why I'm not attracted to guys!"Tilly leant into Jen and kissed her, it was brief but it was enough for them.

"Well do I get a tour of your new abode or do I just have to find my own way about?" Tilly began playing with Jens hair and she knew exactly what Tilly wanted. "Well I can give you a tour but were staying out of the bedroom until ive moved in properly! – The landlord is coming around to finish painting the door frames and then paint the bedroom so I don't fancy him walking in on us if we lose track of time again!" Tilly laughed and agreed to stay out of the bedroom.

The apartment looked really good so far Tilly didn't have any complaints "so when are you moving in?" Tilly was curious and she couldn't wait to be able to spend time with Jen and not have to worry about the outside world. "Well the landlord said he would be finished by Wednesday morning and I've cleared it with keeler, so im leaving work early on Friday to start moving my stuff over from Diane's" Jen seemed really excited to finally have her own place, this was ideal having here would make meeting up with tilly so much eaiser, it was a 15 minute drive from the workshop but it was less than a ten minute walk from Tilly's house.

"Well if you need any help im free on Friday, ive just your class for 2 hours then im free the rest of the day" Tilly was hoping that Jen would accept her offer, it would give them more time together and who knows it might me fun.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you falling behind with your work, only if you don't mind though I don't think I could unpack on my own" Jen really wanted Tilly to help this would be great being able to see what it would be like spending time with Tilly without having to worry about who's about or if they're going to get caught.

"Me, Behind on work? Are you kidding me im already an assignment ahead in every class! You of all people should know better!" Tilly laughed, she was brimming with enthusiasm. Spending more time with Jen was going to be great.

Jen was glad to have Tilly help her move in, even though she realized this was going to be the last thing on they're minds.

The next few days dragged by both girls agreed not to meet up during the week so they could have the whole weekend to enjoy each other's company more. They passed each other in the corridor and Tilly had art a few times during the week but apart from that nothing really happened.

Tilly spent Thursday afternoon with Maddie and Sinead while Bart, Jono and Neil had went into town to get a new xbox game they had been talking about all week. The three girls went to college coffee, this was their usual hangout spot as there weren't many places for the teens to go. The three girls had ordered they're usual and sat in the middle of the shop on the sofas. They were discussing what they're plans where for the weekend

"I think we should all go out tomorrow night, it's the end of term we need to party, are you in?" Maddie feels the need to go out for the night anytime she had a reason for it. Tilly didn't want to go she wanted to spend time with Jen but she couldn't let her friends down, she had been doing that a lot lately but she was sick of making up excuses.

"em yeah I'm in and I'm sure Bart and the other boy would be up for it" Sinead was the first to answer leaving Tilly to think of an answer before they realized she didn't want to go. "il have to double check with the folks but im sure I should be able to go" Tilly didn't want to go out she wanted to spend the night with Jen.

Just before she answered Maddie's question her phone rang. "give me 2 minutes, I need to get this" Tilly walked out of the coffee shop and stood around the corner before answering the phone incase anyone overheard her conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello

Hello beautiful you still up for helping me tomorrow?

Yes of course I am, ive just been asked to go out tomorrow night and I don't know how to tell Maddie I can't without her being suspicious.

Well go out then be with your friends, enjoy being young!

But I want to help you unpack

Well you still can it's not a big deal you can come to the flat after your classes are done and il be there you can help me then you can go out for the night and if you want to stay here on Friday night that's fine, you can come back here instead of heading home.

Are you sure I wouldn't want to be In your way, first night In a new place and all that

No of course you'll not be in my way, plus I don't like the idea of spending my first night on my own.

Ok then that's ok, would it be ok to get ready at yours for going out? I don't want to have to go home to get changed?

Yeah that's fine no problem, well then il let you get back to what you were doing il see you tomorrow then

Yes you most definitely will! Goodbye

Bye

Tilly hung up her phone and went back to join the other girls in the coffee shop

"Tilly what took you so long we thought you'd done a runner!" Maddie laughed at Sinead's comment "no I was on the phone my dad rang me to say they're going out tonight and I told him I was heading out with you tomorrow night and he's ok with it. "great, party on! Sinead text Bart and the others tell them to come here we have a night out to plan!" Tilly wasn't exactly thrilled about going out but spending some time with her friends might be good for her.

Just as the boys had arrived to the coffee a rather familiar face appeared, it was Jen, Tilly's mood changed instantly "Do any of you want anything I'm going up to get another coffee?" all of them were to occupied with planning a night out that they didn't want anything so Tilly headed up to say a quick hello to Jen .

"well fancy seeing you here?" Tilly was stood mere inches from Jen she reached over Jen to grab a menu from the counter. " hello, have you come to get a coffee or are you just up here cause im here?"Jen smiled knowing rightly Tilly didn't want another coffee. "If I'm being completely honest, it's a bit of both but one outweighs the other." Tilly smiled "well then what do you fancy, my treat" Jen didn't look directly at Tilly she didn't want the other sixth formers to question Tilly about her conversation with Miss Gilmore. "I fancy … you" Tilly had the biggest smile plastered across her face and Jen could do nothing but laugh " Well a coffee of some sort will have to do you for now, you can have me tomorrow" Jen ordered herself a coffee and Tilly a cappuccino. "Well then il see you later babe" Jen winked at Tilly, lifted her coffee and headed out of the shop.

Tilly lifted her order and returned to her group of friends "so what the plan for tomorrow night?" Tilly really didn't care what the plan was because her plan was to have a few drinks then head back to Jens for the night.

"well we are all meeting up at Sinead's at around 8, then we are heading into town,its going to be great!" Tilly nodded in approval.

She wasn't really interested in planning a night out, she just wanted to be with jen, spend the whole day with her, It killed her keeping this a secret from her best friend but it had to be done if her and Jen were to continue seeing each other.

Tilly was in a daze, she wasn't really paying attention to what the others were doing or what they were talking about. Suddenly her phone went off – it was a text from a certain someone, Tilly's face lit up taking out her phone to read the text.

**Hey beautiful, if your free for a few hours after the coffee shop il be round at the flat leaving a few things around if you want to join me x **

Tilly made an excuse to get away from the group and she rushed off to meet Jen at the flat. Reaching the flat Tilly found a note on the door _you know the drill! I hope your alone ; )x _

Tilly removed the note from the door, she turned around and looked about to make sure no one had followed her after which she opened the door and walked in, to find Jen standing on a chair hanging pictures on the wall at the other side of the flat.

"well did you miss me?"Tilly making Jen aware of her arrival not realizing that this would frighten Jen making her fall of the chair and fall to the ground.

Tilly ran to Jen who was now lying on the ground "oh god Jen im so sorry, are you ok" Tilly began to panic . "It's ok im fine, you just really scared me" Jen sat up looking at a rather pale Tilly "looks like you've saw a ghost" Jen joked hoping it would make Tilly look less horrified, but this made things worse " well thinking id almost killed you kind of scared me half to death" Tilly lay back resting on the back of the sofa.

Jen crawled over towards Tilly and rested her head on Tillly's lap "what are we going to do with you miss evans!. We are going to have to communicate more or you will seriously injure me some day!" Jen laughed a little making Tilly smile.

They sat there in silence for a while the only noise you could hear was the sound of the radio in the background. Tilly was caressing Jens face, running her hands through the woman's dark hair.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" tilly loved these simple moments they were the best

"Well I would love that but I have this place to sort out and you have arranged to meet your friends" Jen looked at Tilly with disappointment on her face

Tilly leant down and kissed Jen. She wished she could have stayed there all day, but she couldn't let her friends down she had been doing that a lot lately and they were beginning to get suspicious.

Jen went to get up to finish hanging the pictures on the wall but Tilly grabbed her waist and pulled her to the ground, Tilly wasn't usually like this but she thought it would be eaiser for them now, Jen having her own flat meant that they could loosen up a bit, they wouldn't have to worry as much, somewhere they could act like a couple and not be constantly on the look out or being aware of their surroundings 24/7.


	11. Chapter 11

"well as much as id like to stay here and let you have your wicked way with me, I have to go get ready Maddie is meeting me at mine in less than two hours so I would need to get a move on!" Tilly really didn't want to move but she couldn't let her friends down again.

"well after tonight we have the full weekend to spend together so you don't have to worry, I'm going to be here tonight when you get back, bit of advice try not to come back to drunk!" Jen joked she was glad Tilly had agreed to go out for the night with her friends they had been spending a lot of time together lately and she didn't want Tilly to ignore her friends just because of her.

"ok well I'm going to have to go" Tilly jumped to her feet, soon joined by Jen,

"can you not stay like 5 more minutes?" Jen didn't want tilly to leave yet she wanted Tilly to go out with her friends, but at the same time she wanted tilly all to herself.

"I'm sure I can stretch to 5 minutes but that's all, I have to get ready for going out, wouldn't look to good if Maddie showed up at my house and I wasn't there would it!" Tilly was beginning to re-think going out for the night she just wanted to spend more time with Jen, she didn't know why she felt this strong hold over her, like she couldn't leave, like she was stuck there.

Jen moved towards Tilly and kissed her, Tilly was in a slight day-dream so she never saw this coming and it scared her a little, making her jump.

"Did I scare you?" Jen laughed a little knowing the kiss would break Tilly's trance.

"yes you did!, now you have to pay for it!" Tilly began to tease Jen knowing that this would make her want Tilly so much.

"So what's your form of payback Miss Evans?" Jen was starting to get worked up, waiting to see what Tilly's form of payback might consist of.

Tilly walked over towards Jen standing a mere inch from her she leant in towards Jen and whispered in her ear "you'll just have to wait and see" Tilly leant out and winked at Jen, Tilly took Jens hand and brought her towards the couch, she pushed Jen down on the chair and began to slowly and seductively take her clothes off.

Jen really wasn't expecting this!

Tilly took off her t-shirt and dropped it on the ground beside her, Jen couldn't help herself she reached out to grab Tilly to pull her in for a kiss but Tilly stopped her hand. Tilly shook her head no "your punishment Miss Gilmore… you must not touch me…. no matter how turned on you get!...once I feel you have endured enough I will tell you!" Tilly paused between words to take off other pieces of her clothing. By the time she finished speaking she was standing in her underwear. "wow look at that not much left now its just a shame that you cant join me in this current state!" Tilly begins to walk slowly towards Jen who is now clutching a pillow and biting at it because she is so turned on. Tilly grabs the pillow and throws it to one side. She then slowly lowers herself onto Jens lap one leg either side of her "now remember you can't touch me, if you do this will end, I will get dressed and leave you here all worked up!, you understand?" By this point Jen was completely lost for words, when she opened her mouth no words came out, she could just about nod yes to Tillys question.

Tilly began to kiss Jen's neck, Tilly had just begun and already Jen found herself putting her hands behind her back to try refrain from touching Tilly. Moving from Jens neck Tilly moved to be level with Jen face she looked deep into Jen's eyes and she could see how much Jen needed to touch her right now. She grabbed Jens face and kissed her, the kiss was forceful and Tilly could hear Jen moan every time their lips parted, Tilly began to unbutton Jens blouse, kissing every part of the woman's heated body. Tilly put her hand behind her and on to Jens leg, sliding her hand up Jens inner leg she could hear Jens breathing get heavier and she could clearly feel how wet Jen was. Tilly knew it was all getting too much for Jen and decided to give in. She grabbed Jens hands and placed them on her waist before whispering to her "I think I've put you through enough, time to show me your sorry for scaring me" Tilly didn't even finished her sentence before Jen stood up Tilly rapped round her as she almost ran into the bedroom, Tilly knew that getting Jen so worked up would lead to this, Tilly was quite happy with her efforts.

It didn't take Jen long to re-pay Tilly and Tilly to relive Jen. They had both lost track of time, Tilly's phone rang, from the bedroom it was faint but she could hear it so she jumped up grabbing a blanket from the top of one of the open boxes in Jens room she ran to answer her phone. It was Maddie! Crap she forgot Maddie was meeting her at her house.

Hello Maddie what's up?

I'm leaving my house now to head around yours would you like me to bring anything?

Actually there's a change of plan, I've lost track of time and I'm not ready yet, can I just meet you at Sinead's at 8?

Yeah no problem Tills, not like you to lose track of time, is everything ok?

Yeah everything is fine, just got lost in a project and I'm only realizing the time now, it shouldn't take me long to get ready il meet you at Sinead's , and the first round of drinks is on me to make up for us not having drinks before we head out

OK you're on!, il see you at 8 then babe, bye

OK bye

Tilly hung up and ran about the apartment grabbing her clothes trying to get dressed quickly Jen heard the commotion out side the bedroom so she put her underwear on and went to see what was going on

"what's going on, what the panic about?" Jen walked over to Tilly who was now sitting on the coffee table tying her shoelaces. Jen draped her arms over Tilly shoulders and started to kiss her neck.

"I forgot about going out tonight, Maddie was meant to meet me at my house, that's who called me I told her I would just have to meet her at Sinead's wouldn't look too good if she appeared at my house and im not there!. I have half an hour to get home get changed and head to price slice for alcohol before I head to Sinead's I don't think im going to make it!" Tilly grabbed her coat and bag before heading for the door

"Wait you don't have to rush I need to go to Diane's to pick up more boxes, I can lend you one of my dresses and you can get ready quickly here il drive you to price slice then to Diane's if anyone asks we met at price slice and I gave you a lift cause we were both heading there anyway?" Jen really didn't want Tilly to leave but if it meant she got to spend an extra few minutes with Tilly it was worth it.

"yeah it will have to do, I really don't have time to run home" Tilly and Jen ran back into the bedroom, Jen knew exactly where everything was even though it was all in boxes, Jen lifted a box of the ground and pulled out a red dress and a box that had a pair of black satin shoes that matched the material of the dress "This will suit you well, you will look very attractive, as long as you don't come back here with another girl on your arm!"Jen joked and Tilly did even bother to go to the bathroom to get changed she just stripped and put on the dress in a bit of a hurry, Jen's eyes widened she could very easily get used to this, she threw Tilly a smile of approval and told her, her make-up box was in the bathroom and there was an extra toothbrush and other toiletries in there for her "thank you so much, I really appreciate this" Tilly give Jen a quick kiss before heading to the bathroom. Jen threw on her clothes while Tilly was in the bathroom so she would be ready for Tilly coming out of the bathroom.

"OK im ready, aw and you finally decided to get dressed well done Jen!" Tilly said in the most sarcastic tone possible.

"less of the sarcasm!, you ready to go?" Jen walked over to the bench and lifted her car keys and headed towards the door "you look amazing tonight Tilly" Jen looked at Tilly with a smile spread across her face. Tilly walked over to Jen and placed a light kiss on her lips "Thanks"

They headed out to the car and drove to Diane's. Everyone including Diane was shocked to see both Jen and Tilly arrive at the same time.

"Hiya Diane, just came to pick up the rest of my stuff" Jen was I a rather chirpy mood and Diane became rather suspicious of the two women. She had heard the rumors circulating the college of Tilly's and miss Gilmore's relationship but she let it slide, she heard rumors like this all the time and was used to ignoring them, but what was she meant to think they turned up together both looking rather pleased with the situation.

" Hey Jen, that ok you work away, take your time." Diane led the women into the house Tilly making her way to the kitchen where the rest of the girls were standing and Jen making her way up to her old room to collect the last box of things.

Returning down stairs Jen had a drink forced on her which meant having to stand with Diane, Tilly, Maddie and Sinead. It killed her not being able to stand next to Tilly she wanted to show her off to the world, let them all know they were together, but she couldn't it wouldn't go down well at all!

When the boys arrived at Sineads house they had a quick drink and then they all left to head into town leaving Diane and Jen in the house alone, Jen was getting ready to leave, just then Dine started firing 101 questions at Jen asking why she had arrived with Tilly, jumping the gun Diane threw the whole "this could end your career, you could go to jail" talks that she had kind of expected.

"look Diane you've got it all wrong, nothing is going on between Tilly and I, I know better, we bumped into each other at price slice and she was heading here and so was I so I offered her a lift, a simple friendly gesture, nothing more!" Jen had kept calm throughout this, she had to convince Diane this was the truth, she hated lying but she would rather lie than to lose Tilly she couldn't deal with that.

"look Jen im sorry for jumping the gun, i should have known better, you're a sensible person and I doubt you would be stupid enough to throw your career to the wind, look if you need any help sorting out the flat give me a shout id be more than happy to help." Diane felt awful for jumping to such conclusions, a simple sorry was all that was needed

"its fine Diane, I accept the fact your just looking out for me and im grateful for that and as for the flat all I have to do is unpack a few more boxes and im done, nothing major, but thanks for the offer" Jen gave Diane a hug and both women walked outside towards Jens car to load in the final boxes.

"Thanks for everything Diane, I really appreciated you letting me stay at your for a while, even though Sinead didn't ever really want me there, I guess she will be a bit more pleasant now that I won't be around" Jen laughed a little before jumping into the car and driving back to the flat.


	12. Chapter 12

By this stage the six teens had been out parting for the best part of an hour, although they were all 17 none of them had trouble getting into the bar which was slightly surprising after ChezChez had gotten quite strict after the underage party joel and bart had planned. Brendan was on the doors tonight and he seemed to be alright, Tilly had never really spoken to him or really had any major encounter with him. Whilst in the club Tilly felt a hand grab her shoulder, she turned to see that Brendan was standing behind her.

"could you follow me please, we need to talk" Brendan pointed towards the office and turned to head in its direction expecting Tilly to follow

Tilly was intrigued, she hadn't really talked to Brendan, why was he looking a private chat?

"Madide, il be right back Brendan is looking a quite word, no idea why, il be right back" Maddie didn't question Tilly about it she just shook her head and returned to her discussion with George about this seasons must have accessories.

"So… Tilly isn't it? Sorry to drag you away from you little gang there, I just wanted to give you this" Brendan threw a set of Keys in Tilly's direction. Catching them she looked at Brendan looking rather perplexed.

"what are these for?" Tilly looked closer at the keys, they didn't look any different to every other key in the world what where they for?

"They're keys they open doors" Brendan isnt really one for sarcasm his voice stayed the same tone throughout the full conversation so it was hard to tell his sarcasm from him being serious

"well I know they're keys im not that stupid, what are they for and why are you giving them to me?" Tilly stood there completely still waiting on a reply.

"They're for the flat it's a spare set" Tilly was kind of confused what flat was he talking about?

"What are you on about, what flat?" Tilly didn't realize that it was Brendan that owned the flat that Jen was currently moving into so she was still a little confused.

"your girlfriends flat, I saw you two come out of there the other day hugging and kissing, I was heading up to finish painting the place, rather adorable little couple you are, oh and Tell Jen that il will be up tomorrow afternoon around 2ish to fix the television aerial, you can get back to your little friends now, and I suppose I will see you tomorrow?" Brendan got off his chair and walked ti the door and held it open for Tilly.

Tilly was still in shock that Brendan knew about them, and how did they not see him the other day when leaving the flat, some things are better left unarticulated.

Tilly left the office and returned to her friends, they didn't ask many questions they were too busy taking shots, Tilly was kind of glad she missed this she wanted to be sober when returning to Jens flat.

So after a drink of two, Tilly decided to call it a night, a few hours had passed and Tilly didn't want to be returning to the flat in the early hours of the morning it was already approaching one o'clock and Tilly didn't want to be pushing it by staying out any later. So after making her excuses and saying her goodbyes she left the club and returned to the flat.

Having a set of keys she didn't really need to knock the door and wait for it to be answered, so she let herself in hoping Jen wouldn't mind, Tilly was still sober which was a shock cause nights out with her friends usually got quite messy. On entering the flat she noticed that there were a few lights on around the house, but yet no sign of Jen she heard noises coming from the bedroom, it sounded like a conversation, neither of the voices were familiar so Tilly walked towards the bedroom to see what was going on.

To Tilly's relief it was just a film that Jen had been watching on her laptop, because the television had been broke. And there she was, Jen was lying in bed sleeping sound blaring from her laptop, all the moving must have tired her out, most of the boxes lying about the flat now were empty apart from a few in the spare room so Tilly tidied up a bit and turning off all the lights about the flat she returned to jens room to join her in bed, Tilly got changed into one of Jen's old t-shirts and as she was getting into bed she looked at Jen, she couldn't believe how cute Jen looked sleeping, she must have been in the middle of a good dream because she kept smiling, Tilly inwardly laughed and crawled into bed beside Jen.

It had been an eventful day, but who knows what tomorrow would bring.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: thanks so much for all the positive feedback, here's another chapter, and there's still more to come**

Jen was first to wake up, feeling a little confused on the events of last night, she must have fallen asleep! Jen sat up and wiped her eyes, her thoughts immediately focused on Tilly just as they were every other morning. A smile spread clean across Jens face, Tilly clearly had quite a big hold over her and she couldn't wait to see the girl. Then she realized that Tilly was meant to stay last night, she looked over to the other side of the bed and saw Tilly lying silently. Jen was confused, how did Tilly get into the flat last night, there was only one set of keys?

Jen felt the soft hand of her younger lover trail over her shoulder and down her back "mmm … I could get used to this!" Tilly stated in a husky tone before kissing Jen on the shoulder. "yeah I could too" Jen turned to kiss Tilly on the lips, the connection the two women had, being this close, this connected, it felt like home. "Tilly, how did you get in last night, If I had fallen asleep?"Jen looked at Tilly with an inquisitive look upon her face.

"your landlord gave me a spare set of keys, and thanks for telling me this place belonged to Brendan ' the psycho' Brady!" Tilly was only kidding of course but she did have a slightly serious tone to her voice, "calm down Tilly its fine, it's not like he has ever lived here, calm down" Tilly looked at Jen and it began to turn slightly serious " Jen he gave me the keys to the flat, for all he knows I could have been a complete stranger!, he knows about us he saw us kissing in the hallway the other day!" Jen just relaxed back in the bed and inwardly giggled to herself "calm down Tilly, we are complete strangers to him, he knows nothing and I doubt he's homophobic, I heard Diane saying him and Ste – the guy that owns the deli - yeah they used to be an item so stop worrying, chill out when we are here we don't need to worry about anyone else!" Tilly relaxed a little after Jens speech; she was right when they're locked in the flat the whole outside world didn't exist, it was their own little world.

"okay well as much as I would enjoy spending all day in bed with you, I need to eat something before my stomach starts eating me!, oh and Brendan told me to tell you he will be around at 2 or just after to fix the TV" Tilly jumped out of bed and threw on her dressing gown " Aw was that really called for, no one's about you don't need to wear that" Jen bit her lip and sat up to face Tilly "Oi, stop it you!, I put it on to make us breakfast " Tilly threw a pillow at Jen and left the room.

Jen finally decided to join Tilly to make breakfast, she walked up behind Tilly and put her arms around her waist "Well something smells good, and it's not the food!" Tilly turned round to face Jen with a playful smile on her face "seriously, what are you like, can you not go half an hour without wanting it, you like a dog in heat! - don't get all worked up, if I'm going to be about here more we aren't constantly be in the bedroom, we have to do other things as well" Jen frowned teasingly " I know but, your just too good, I don't think I'm gonna be able to keep my hands off you!" "Right that is enough, come on breakfast is nearly ready, drop it for at least half an hour, please" Jen walked away from Tilly and went and sat at the table "okay il behave, so where's this breakfast?" Tilly grabbed two plates and placed the cooked food on them, setting them on the table Tilly sat beside Jen and joined her for breakfast.

"okay so I make you breakfast and I don't even get a thank you kiss?" Tilly looked a Jen with a raised eyebrow and went to lean forward "Em … I was told to behave and that's what is going to happen!" Jen smiled and began to eat her breakfast. Tilly frowned "I didn't mean it like that, but hey it's up to you, I can deal with that, I bet you can't though!" Tilly laughed and looked at Jen who was now looking straight at Tilly "Oh is that a serious bet because I think I might Just take you up on that!" Jen ate the slice of toast and got up to bring her plate to the sink "Would you like a glass of orange juice?" Jen turned and waited on Tilly's reply "yes please, forgot all about drinks" Jen took two glasses from the cupboard and went to the fridge to get the carton of juice, knowing rightly it was on the bottom shelf. She bent down infront of Tilly to find the juice. Tilly giggled at Jens lame attempt to get her to break the bet first. "What's with the giggles?" Tilly brought her plate to the sink and turned to Jen still laughing "It's going to take more than that to break me!" Tilly knew exactly how to break Jen and it wasn't going to be too hard. Tilly finished her juice and turned to Jen "I'm going to grab a quick shower if that's ok?" Tilly bit her lip and raised her eyebrow waiting Jens response "yeah go on ahead, there's towels and all the rest already in there for you" Jen turned around and Tilly knew this was her chance to break Jen. she removed her robe along with her underwear and she threw the robe at Jen to catch her attention.

"Im going to the shower now loser" Jen turned around to see Tilly walking towards the bathroom completely naked. "You're right I am a loser" Jen couldn't resist now, she ran towards Tilly and stopped in front of the bathroom door "okay you win!" Jen grabbed Tilly and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: bit of a short one but there is much more to come, have plenty of great ideas ahead**

Both women were stood in the kitchen and Tilly was making a warm drink for her and Jen. "Do you want a coffee?" Tilly turned to ask Jen who was sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop "yeah go on then, 2 sugars" Tilly shook her head "3 it is then!" Jen shook her head and laughed "You know me too well Tilly"

"well would you rather me not know you, cause having a stranger in your house is a bit weird!"Tilly laughed and set the mug of coffee in front of Jen "yeah I suppose you're right, couldn't have a stranger in my bed now could I?" Tilly shook her head and replied with "no you couldn't but isnt having one in your car a bit strange?, and kissing one on the beach well that's illogical!" Tilly laughed and Jen just screwed up her face a stuck out her tongue at Tilly knowing she was referring to the second day they met when Jen had offered to bring Tilly to the beach.

"Oh very mature Jen, so what are you up to?" Tilly walked behind Jen and threw her arm over Jen shoulders to see what she was doing on her laptop, Tilly was surprised to find Jen was looking for things to do in Ireland "Have you ever been to Ireland?" Jen was questioning Tilly, she was talking with Brendan the other day he said that the first week of the summer is always the best for sunshine he had said that it's the only warm weather you would really get up north, the south was a little different, they would have slightly more but it would be kind of cold some days.

"Nope never, my parents would usually take me somewhere warm over the holidays, Portugal, Barcelona, Paris, Morocco, but never Ireland always suspected it would be really cold!" Jen was slightly surprised at how much Tilly had traveled she had suspected one or two holidays abroad not traveling half of Europe " Well I was talking to Brendan the other day when he came to fix the shower and he suggested it, gave me an idea of when the weather is best there, even suggested a few galleries, so I was thinking, after your exams how about we spend two weeks in Ireland, 1 week in the north, 1 week in the south?" Tilly looked at Jen slightly confused "Why two different places, why not just stay put for the full two weeks?" Jen looked at Tilly and smiled "Well there's Belfast and there is Dublin, the two main cities. Belfast is great for sightseeing and there's a concert there at the start of the summer I would like to go to and as for Dublin also good for sightseeing, there's a few big theatres there and Brendan said there is at least 4 galleries in both cities" Tilly sort of shook her head, Jen eyes always seemed to light up at the thought of an art gallery, and it meant that they could be together outside without the strange looks and they wouldn't have to worry about being caught. " You're serious about going aren't you" Tilly lent in to hug Jen as a gesture as to say 'yeah il go with you' "Yes of course I'm serious, we are always here, it's the only place where we can be together without worries and id like to get out of here for a while escape everyone's wandering eyes. It'll be fun, just think two weeks of you and I, hand in hand walking about with no worries!" Tilly really liked the sound of this.

So it was all planned two weeks in Ireland, maybe not everyone's choice for a summer holiday but all Tilly really cared about was spending time with Jen and that was good enough for her.

Jen closed her laptop and tuned around in her chair to face Tilly who was now hunkered down beside Jen hanging on her every word " I know it's not really much and it's not Paris or Barcelona but we get to spend time together without judgments, no one knows us there. I just want to spend more time with you away from the village without having to hide, we just have to find out how to persuade you parents to let you go, you can't exactly say you're going with Maddie if she turns up at your door to call for you your mother will have a buckle in her eye!" Jen laughed a little, Tilly did too but she had never thought about having to tell her parents about Jen, they always thought she was at Maddie's or at the library.

Tilly sat and quizzed her own mind over what way this would work. " Well I think my mum has a slight hunch that im not at Maddie's or the library during the weekend because I always return home with a smile on my face, I think if I was to break it to her that I had a girlfriend she wouldn't really mind me going away with you if she questions me about you, il just tell her the truth, apart from the fact your my teacher and I think she will be cool with it, we have a few weeks to work on it anyway, but they've never seen you about and they haven't been to parents night or anything like that so we are sorted!" Jen looked at Tilly and smiled, Tilly was willing to tell her parents about Jen this was it sorted

It could only go up from here couldn't it?


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: this one is a bit longer than the other chapters, thanks for all the positive feed back, as long as i'm getting feed back i will continue to write more chapters for you all, so enjoy : D**

Tilly had just woke up her eyes were still heavy; she rolled over to see that Jen wasn't there, on her pillow lay a note. Tilly was slightly confused as to why Jen had got up and left without wakening her. Maybe she just needed a bit of space, Tilly didn't realize until now how much time her and Jen had actually been spending together, she was at the flat with Jen all the time she rarely spoke to her friends outside college anymore, she thought about it for a while before getting up and getting dressed.

She thought it would be a good idea for her to leave the flat return home for a few days to let Jen have some time to herself so Tilly packed her bag, wrote Jen a note and left the flat to return to her parents house.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village Jen was walking through the park enjoying the scenery when she saw a flash come from behind her, unsure of what it was she spun round to see a tall dark haired woman standing not far from her with a camera in hand, "sorry I didn't mean to scare you or put you off, it just looked like a really good picture with you walking and the color of the sky, il delete it if you want I just thought it would be good to add to my portfolio for uni" Jen had saw this woman before at the art exhibition that Tilly had organized "no its fine if it's a decent picture keep it, if it's going to help you with your portfolio I don't really mind." Jen smiled she had remembered the woman's work a photograph of the guy dodger, Jen remembered the look on his face like he almost fancied the photographer. "so no male model with you today?"Jen laughed a little, "oh dodger? No he's being difficult, as usual, all because I kissed the girl he had his eye on" Jens eyebrow raised slightly, she didn't suspect that the woman would be gay, after her sly comment at the gallery about how she could see why dodger fancied her.

"so you been out here long you look like your half froze" Jen decided to change the conversation, " few hours just, it was warmer when I left halls but the temperature has dropped a lot in this past hour" "well how about a coffee?, I think I have something back at my flat that could help you with your portfolio if you want an extra bit of help I have some experience with portfolios, slight pain but they do help in the long run" Jen thought of this as a friendly gesture, Tilly won't mind Texas coming back to the flat.

On returning to the flat Jen found a note on the kitchen counter from Tilly, explaining that she was going home for a few days and how she wanted to go to let Jen have a little bit of space, and how she had to start revising for her exams which were quickly approaching. Jen never really thought much of it but was slightly disappointed at the fact Tilly had left without saying a proper goodbye.

She left the note to one side and put the kettle on. Texas seemed rather quiet as if she was lost in thought, like she was there in body but not in spirit. Jen worried a bit at how zoned out Texas was, she didn't really know Texas that well she knew that this wasn't normal. "what's on your mind" Jen didn't like the look of her blank almost comatose state. Jen had spent the past minute or two just staring at Texas she hadn't even blinked once the whole time, until Jen started waving her hand in front of her and clicking her fingers. Texas jumped a little being slightly out of it for a moment she forgot where she was. "you seem quite distant Texas, is everything ok?" Jen was highly concerned at this point, she was sure something was up. "Yeah just a lot on my mind, its not important though" Texas shook her head and began drinking her coffee "im here anytime you need to talk, I might not be of much help but a problem shared is a problem halved" Jen looked at Texas and smiled " Thanks that really means a lot to me but Im not ready to talk about it, im still trying to get my head around things" Jen didn't question what these 'things' may be she just gave Texas the benefit of the doubt and continued on.

Five minutes later Jen received a text from Tilly, Jens face immediately lit up not caring who was about to see it, she was just so happy to hear from the girl.

_Hey Jen sorry I left this morning I just thought you might have liked some time to yourself, you haven't had much of that lately, give me a text let me know your ok, oh and by the way I left my jumper at yours, its in your room, il call round for it later xx_

Jen was glad to hear Tilly was ok, and knowing that Tillys jumper was still in her house made her want to go find it, even though the girl had only been gone for a few hours Jen was really missing her, quite a bit actually.

" Excuse me one moment il be right back" Jen left Texas in the kitchen to go on a hunt for Tilly's jumper she wanted to feel close to Tilly again and she thought that wearing the girls jumper would keep her relatively happy for the time being.

Upon finding the jumper that had been on the chair in Jen's room she also found a piece of paper taped to the bathroom mirror marked 'Jen x' surely this was from Tilly, she opened the folded piece of paper to find a cute little note from Tilly telling Jen how much she would miss her even though they were only 15 minutes apart

Jen snapped back to reality realising that Texas was still sitting in the kitchen on her own, so rushing to the kitchen door to speak to Texas, Jen found her in a daydream again, so Jen walked over to the table and Just sat to see how long it would take for Texas to snap out of her little haze.

Minutes passed Jen was seriously starting to worry, Texas had just been staring at the wall for quite some time now and god knows how long before Jen came back to the kitchen, Jen decided to shake Texas out of her little dream.

"Sorry to intrude on your perfect little daydreams but I was getting bored sitting here on my own" Jen laughed slightly at Texas who was now quite embarrassed that she had fully blanked out on Jen "oh god im so sorry I just looked at you painting and it brought up some memories from the other night and I just got lost" Texas pointed to the painting on the kitchen wall, Jen didn't think anyone would ever notice this picture, she didn't ever really think about having house guests. "oh that just a silly painting I done it in less than two hours, not my best work" Texas looked at Jen slightly shocked "What? You painted this? That is amazing" Texas stood up and walked towards the painting Texas noticed that Jen was one of the people in the picture and then she noticed another familiar face "Is that the girl that organized the art even in college coffee?" It was the picture of Jen and Tilly from their day at the beach. " yeah it is" Texas looked at Jen slightly confused, "I didn't realize you knew each other" "well we didn't we met at the art event in college coffee, I gave her painting a negative comment and she walked off on me but we bumped into each other the next day and ended up on Crosby beach, I wanted to explain to her what I meant about her painting lacking something" Texas just shook her head and though nothing of it.

" okay so now you back on earth would you like to follow me to my studio and il try find those things for you for your portfolio" Texas laughed and followed Jen into a small room in the far corner of the apartment. Of course with this being Jen she was quite tidy and knew where everything was so it didn't take her long to dig out what she was looking for.

"oh here it is, this was kind of my bible throughout college when I was 18, I'm sure you have learnt most of the stuff in there but its good to refresh your memory sometimes, and as for the window mounting for your portfolio, I have plenty of it here so if you need any of it or any help sorting it out give me a shout I'm more than happy to help you, is there anything else you would be needing?" Jen scratched her head and looked about the studio for other documents and book that would help Texas " no this is fine for now thanks" Texas still seemed quite distant to Jen. she couldn't stick seeing someone with such inner turmoil "Texas are you sure you ok you seem very distant, like you have something that's eating at you, what's up?" Jen was a naturally caring person but when she saw a tear roll down Texas face she knew something was up " Fuck sorry if ive upset you its just I find talking about a problem can be a way to solve it" Jen took Texas by the hand and brought her into the living room to sit on the couch.

"It's really hard to explain, I don't even know what's going on, im so confused" By this stage the tears were falling down Texas face like rain down a window on a wet day " Take your time start from the beginning" Jen didn't know what was making Texas so upset, maybe getting to the bottom of this problem was going to be difficult but Jen would rather spend all night listening to someone. Helping someone with their problems than to do nothing. " Hold on 2 seconds I think ive got an idea!" Jen ran into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge and 2 glasses from the cupboard "Will this help any, you look like you could do with the full bottle" Jen smirked and laughed a bit, in turn making Texas laugh too.

" so whats up?" Jen sat back down on the couch handing Texas a glass "one minute we are standing at the bar talking as usual and then two minutes later we are kissing and no im so confused and I don't know what to do!" Jen looked slightly confused and found it slightly hard to keep up with how fast Texas was talking "wait who was kissing, slow down a bit, I can bloody understand a word your saying!" Jen laughed light heartedly hoping not to cause offence " Jodie and I were kissing, that's why im confused because up until that kiss I was straight, guys all the way, but I don't know Jodie is a game changer il have to admit" Texas took a drink from her glass and looked at Jen who was now smiling up from ear to ear. "finally, a problem I can actually help someone with!" Texas seemed confused and opted for the "What?" response. "So you think you have feelings for Jodie now or do you reckon it's just a passing phase?" Texas covered her eyes and threw her head back onto the back of the couch "see that the thing I can't tell, when I see her I feel butterflies in my stomach when we kissed it was like nothing I've ever felt before its completely different" Jen new exactly what this feeling was like she felt it every time she kissed Tilly, god that name, it circulated Jens head constantly, after 5 minutes of day dreaming she finally returned to see Texas waving her hands about shouting "hello is there anyone home?" Jen shook out of it and apologized.

"well what do you think of my predicament?" Texas was now sitting facing Jen waiting for an answer. "well I know from my own experiences exactly what you're going through I was the exact same, I did question it for a while but then after a while I just gave in, there's no point settling for second best, because you deserve the best, if you feel at home when your with Jodie, if you feel comfortable around her, go for it what have you got to lose may as well make a go of it" Texas found a truth in Jens words, she was right "carpe diem" Texas was talking to herself but Jen thought that she was talking to her "what was that?" "oh sorry talking to myself" Jen laughed and decided to throw the humored response " as long as you don't start answering yourself back your fine" both girls laughed slightly surprised at how they felt like they were best friends

Its weird how you can meet someone and have an instant connection, it's like playschool where you could meet someone and within minutes your playing together like you've been friends forever.

This could be a good thing for Jen making friends her own age this would be the start of it, but would Tilly approve of it?


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: sorry its took me a bit longer to add another chapter but its the weekend so expect a few more after this!**

Jen and Texas had been talking for quite a while, Texas mood had picked up a little and they were now laughing and talking about Art and the new gallery that was opening in town.

"So have you heard about this new gallery opening in town, its meant to be amazing." Jen always liked talking about art and her eyes seemed to light up when she was discussing anything remotely related to the subject. "Yeah my friend works there, he was telling me about the opening exhibition, apparently its quite a high class place like tuxes and cocktail dress event, I don't think I could deal with that you'd look a right weirdo walking around town all dressed up like that!" Texas laughed at the thought of it and Jen laughed with her, Jen got up to pour another glass of wine for her and Texas but the bottle was empty " oh 2 seconds il just go grab the other bottle" Jen walked into the kitchen and grabbed the second bottle from the fridge, looking out the kitchen window, which gave Jen a full view of the village, she saw a tall slender figure nervously look around before approaching the main door to Jens building.

Jen didn't think much of it so she just continued with opening the wine before returning to the living room. Jen was stopped in her tracks on entering the living room, Texas had fallen asleep on the couch, she looked so peaceful, Jen didn't want to waken her so she closed the living room door and went back into the kitchen

Just as she put the wine back into the fridge she heard a knock at the door 'who could that be at this time of night' Jen walked into the hall and opened to door to find out who was out so late.

It was Tilly standing there looking all innocent. "Tilly isnt this a bit late to be making house calls?" Jen was shocked to see Tilly "it's not that late, its only half 11 why were you sleeping?" Tilly looked at Jen hoping she hadn't woke her from a sleep "No I wasn't, I was just heading to bed" Jen moved further out the door almost as if to stop Tilly getting in, Tilly leant forward and kissed Jen who seemed a little on edge "What's wrong? You seem a little nervous" Jen didn't want Tilly to find out that Texas was in her flat but at the same time she wasn't going to lie to her girlfriend " Nope not nervous at all its just I have a friend over and she's just fell asleep on the couch, I don't want to wake her" Tilly looked at Jen in disbelief " Is she anyone I know?" Tilly didn't want to believe for a second that Jen was cheating on her but she knew that if she was cheating she wouldn't have told her she had female company, the look on Tillys face gave her away, Jen knew Tilly wasn't ok with the idea of her having a female guest " yes it might be someone you know, why is that important? Do you not trust me or something?" Jen was laughing at the thought of Tilly being paranoid. "oh I was just wondering who it was I didn't think you had any friends about the village" Jen shook her head "you didn't answer my other question Tilly, don't you trust me" Tilly responded almost immediately "of course I trust you but…" Jen started to get a little aggravated " but what Tilly you either do or you don't there is no buts when it comes to trust." Tilly saw Jen wasn't too pleased with her half hearted response " I do trust you of course I do Jen" Jen was at breaking point " why couldn't you have said that in the first place?, what was with the but , it has to mean something?" Jen stood her ground and waited on Tilly to respond " I hesitated because I don't know who you have in there, it could be your ex or a potential new girl friend." Jen rolled her eyes " do you really think id have my ex in here? Remember Tilly it was my call I ended it, if you really must know its Texas in the flat, she was in a bad state earlier and I thought she could do with a friend is that a good enough answer for you? Or are you going to continue and be childish and blame me for cheating?" Tilly did know how to reply to this so she just stood in silence "you know what Tilly go home for a few days, call me when you properly trust me!" Jen walked back into the flat and closed the door leaving Tilly standing in the hallway of the apartment block .

Tilly was stunned standing outside Jen flat not knowing what to do. Slightly lost for words. She has never saw Jen lose her temper like that, in a way she was right if Tilly had fully trusted her reply wouldn't have included that 'but' at the end, it should have been really straightforward of course she trusted Jen. it was just hearing that Jen had another female in the flat, apart from Diane calling to see the flat once Jen was moved in, Tilly had been the only other person to stay at Jens, was Tilly jealous?

Tilly had given up, well at least for tonight. She wasn't able to talk to Jen when she was in this mood Tilly turned and walked out of the building, heading home seemed like the only option so Tilly maybe leaving it for a few days may be exactly what she needed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: another short chapter, im sorry if this is a bit of a let down, im really tired and its like 2am so heres another chapter for now, more to come!**

The next morning she woke up with an awful headache, she hadn't drank that much last night but somehow this felt worse that any hangover she ever had. Maybe it wasn't the drink that was giving her a sore head, she had been up most of the night over thinking her conversation and how it could have ended better. She couldn't fully remember the details of last night, she remembered distinctly Tilly saying she looked nervous, but if Texas was only a friend why would she have come across as nervous, was it just the fact that she didn't want Tilly to know about her female guest, in case she had started to accuse Jen of cheating which really wasn't the case.

God this was such a mess. Jen finally decided to drag herself out of bed and into the kitchen to make soe coffee. She was in a complete world of her own almost spilling her coffee for the constant stirring. Texas had just woken up and she had now made her way into the kitchen to see if Jen was up yet. Texas saw Jen standing at the worktop she crept up behind her and grabbed her waste "Stir that anymore and there's not going to be any coffee left in the cup" Jen jumped, she hadn't heard Texas behind her she turned to look at Texas throwing her and unconvincing smile then she turned back to looking at the counter.

"Jen is everything ok you seem a little off?, come on you listened to me last night its my turn to listen to you what's up?" Texas had her hand resting on Jen's arm and she grabbed Jens hand and directed her over to the table to sit down "come on, talk to me" Jen just sat in silence, she didn't really want to talk about this but she knew if she talked to someone about it there might be a way to talk to Tilly and resolve all of this.

"It's nothing, really im ok" Texas didn't seem convinced " You don't seem ok, your acting like your dog just got run over, come on what's up?" Texas put her hand on Jens leg and looked at her waiting on an answer. Jen started to feel slightly uncomfortable so she stood up and went and got herself a glass of water. Drinking it all in one go she put the glass in the sink and began to talk "last night just after you fell asleep Tilly turned up, she thought I seemed a little nervous and when I said I had company she started to get a little paranoid, I think she had it in her head that I was cheating on her, but me being a fucking idiot just flipped and made her out to be the bad guy, really regretting it now shoe probably won't even talk to me" Texas looked confused "Cheated on her? What you two were seeing each other? Since when?" Jen looked at Texas "see this is why I… I mean we didn't tell anyone, all the questions, all the judgments. Yes she may be younger but she's really mature for her age and we just instantly connected it was magic" Texas shook her head "no I wasn't judging I just didn't realize you were together, I guess she thought you were cheating on her with me? Fuck im so sorry" Jen walked towards a now distraught Texas, Jen knelt down in front of her and put her hands on Texas' knees "look don't worry about it, id been drinking and it was only a silly little fight, I had been worrying about it but its yesterdays news, I just need to let her chill for a few days then Il text her and ask her to meet me and we will discuss it then, its not your fault" Texas looked at Jen she smiled, there was something about Jens kind nature that brought her sister to mind . "Why haven't we ever spoken before now? Like I've rarely ever saw you about the village, how come?" Jen laughed and looked at Texas "I like to keep myself to myself, that way there's no room for drama" Texas looked at Jen with a raised eyebrow "wise decision, I can't guarantee that there won't be drama if we hang out more, but il try keep it to a minimum!" Jen looked at Texas "oh so were friends now are we, even though we've only known each other for a day?" Texas nodded her head approvingly " Yeah I don't know how to explain it but you know how in playschool how you would meet someone and within 5 minutes you would be playing like you had known each other, its like that, even though we've only known each other for a day I feel like ive known you for years." Jen felt a real connection with Texas, obviously not the connection she has with Tilly and obviously this was no were near close to that but the connection was there.

After a while of sitting about Texas decided to head home. It was going great, Jen had made a new friend and possibly more than one, Jen had been invited over to the flat where Texas and her other uni mates were staying. This obviously was a big thing for Jen she would be drinking and talking with people her own age, no more drinking with Diane and Martha this was starting to shape up quite nicely


	18. Chapter 18

A few days had passed and Jen had decided to text Tilly to ask her to come around to the flat so they could discuss what happened the other night, of course Tilly was busy she always was on a Saturday, shopping with Maddie was a weekly ritual, so with it being the party at Texas' flat tonight they had agreed to meet tomorrow afternoon. Jen didn't put much more thought into tomorrow and she focused on today, she needed to find something wear to the party, nothing over the top but something to make her at least look like she cared how she looked. She made her way into her room and flung open the doors to her wardrobe after a good half hour of searching for something Jen gave up "looks like im going shopping" Jen grabbed her bag and her car keys and headed out of her flat and into the village, there wasn't any decent shops about the village so a trip to town was inevitable. She jumped into the car and headed towards town.

A short while later Jen was parked up not far from the main shopping centre in Chester. Before she began shopping she stopped at the coffee shop on the corner of the street, she had been awake quite a while but hadn't had her daily caffeine fix yet. Upon her arrival she noticed a few familiar faces sat in the far corner but to avoid any awkward situations Jen didn't make eye contact, she lowered her head and walked up to the counter to order her coffee. Just as Jen had ordered her coffee she heard a familiar voice from behind her "I thought we weren't going to talk until tomorrow" Jen new that voice better that anything, she didn't want to turn around but she gave the girl a reply "we aren't I didn't realize you were going to be here, im out shopping I need something to wear tonight, Texas, Leanne and Ash are having a party tonight at their flat tonight and I have nothing to wear so I came here for a last minute shop." That name again 'Texas' it made Tilly remember about the stupid little fight the other night, she didn't want it to start again so she settled for a simple reply and left it at that "oh okay, have fun il see you tomorrow" Tilly ordered her coffee and Jen collected hers and turned to leave " I guess il see you tomorrow then" Jen left and Tilly returned to Maddie.

Jen had spent this past two hours in and out of shops trying on different dresses her patience was beginning to wear thin and the party started in about 3 or so hours. She was just about to give up but when passing a shop on her way out she caught glimpse of the nicest little dress, it was better than any she had tried on this afternoon, so she seized this opportunity and went and tried on the dress, it was perfect, not too much and it fitted perfectly, after Jen had bought the dress she returned to the car and came straight home. By the time she got home she had about two hours to get ready and meet Texas, she wasn't sure where the student apartments were so she agreed to meet Texas outside price slice. Jen jumped in the shower and then begun to get ready it didn't really take her as long as she thought she was ready with about half an hour to spare, so she had a quick drink before she left to meet Texas. Jen had already been into price slice to get a few bottles of wine before meeting Texas and just as Jen was walking out of the shop Texas had just appeared from the ally beside chezchez

"looks like you've put in quite the effort for tonight." Texas joked making Jen panic. "what you think its too much should i go change?" Texas laughed Jen was proper freaking out and hearing Texas laugh she got quite worked up "No you don't need to go change, look if it makes you feel better il get changed when we get back, I just have to collect a crate of drink from chezchez Ash forgot to earlier." Both women headed to the back of chezchez collected the crate and headed back to the flat, Jen wasn't too sure who anyone was, she was sat in the living room with Barney, Will, Rob, Jodie, Dodger, Doug and a few others she had never seen before.

Leanne and Ash were in the kitchen talking about god knows what, the boys were all sitting talking about football, all Jen could do was roll her eyes. She looked over to Jodie who was looking straight at her, Jen smiled then got up to go to the kitchen to get another drink. Texas came down the stairs and looked around her "you all look so sad, turn the music on and stop looking so glum!" Texas made her way to the kitchen where Jen was standing with a drink in each hand " Well, well someone scrubs up well, you look great, here have this" Jen handed her a drink, Texas smiled slightly embarrassed "well I couldn't have you being the odd one out now could I now we both look over dressed" Jen laughed "I can see Jodie eyeing you up, I bet you feel her eyes burning the back of your head right now" Jen sniggered trying to make a joke out of it. "yes actually I can, its not funny" Texas looked behind her and saw Jodie wink at her, she turned back to Jen with eyes wide open "What was that about, did I see that right did she just wink at me?" Jen laughed and shook her head "go talk to her, you like her and she likes you, what's the problem?" Texas smiled at Jen and turned around to go talk to Jodie. Jen felt pretty pleased with her efforts and walked off to talk to some of the others.


	19. Chapter 19

**authors note: thanks to all of you who commented so far, i have quite a few more chapters in mind so stick around you might be surprised! **

The party was in full swing and Jen had been moving about all night talking to everyone, making new friends. Walking to the kitchen to get another drink she bumped into Texas who was in the process of necking a bottle of wine "wow slow down, you've got all night to drink. Take it easy" Jen was laughing at Texas who was looking too happy. "Hey what's wrong, why so down it's a party enjoy it while it lasts" Texas shook her head "I don't think it's gonna work out between Jodie and I, it turns out she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at you" Jen chocked on her drink, she couldn't believe it, she had to talk to Jodie and straighten things out, she didn't want to be with Jodie, in all honesty she only wanted Tilly.

"Look Texas, don't let that put you off she clearly likes you, just because she was looking at me doesn't mean anything is gonna happen between us!, you won't know until you try now you go talk to her or I will for you" Texas put down the bottle and went to find Jodie. Jen was left standing in the kitchen on her own, she enjoyed the silence for a while, she kept thinking about Tilly, that name, it was stuck in her head, not that it was a bad thing it just made Jen a little upset that she had snapped at Tilly the other night, she was really annoyed at herself, but that was all in the past it's what happens tomorrow that matters.

The night had been quite eventful Jen had drunk way too much but it had been so much fun she like getting to meet new people, yeah of course she enjoyed spending time with Tilly more than anything, but a bit of social interaction with people her own age would be good for her, the night had went really well and at about 2am Jen decided it was time to head home. She didn't want to walk home alone so Barney being the true gentleman he decided to walk Jen home.

"So Jen what is it that you do again?" Barney began a friendly conversation not wanting the walk back to Jens flat to be awkward. "I'm a student teacher" Barney looked rather shocked "oh ok any subject in particular?" Jen nodded "I'm training to be an art teacher" Barney seemed quite shocked "oh art wow that's impressive, I studied art for four years GCSE and A-Level. Interesting subject." Jen nodded her head in approval. They had arrived outside Jens flat and saying their goodbyes Jen went inside and after getting changed and taking a drink of water she headed straight to bed tomorrow was going to be a big day and Jen needed to have full concentration.

On the other side of the village Tilly was still awake she couldn't sleep she had way too much on her mind, she had been lying in bed for this past 3 hours but sleep still avoided her. She didn't want to go meet Jen tomorrow and be like a zombie. Tilly sat up on her bed and opened her bedside drawer, she pulled out her journal, she hadn't written in this in quite a while. She opened it and began to write.

_I don't know how we got here. It was over the silliest little thing ever, it shouldn't have happened. She was acting really suspicious and I thought for sure she was cheating. I do trust her of course I do, I always will. Shes aloud to have friends of course I would just like her to have just told me instead of trying to hide it. Hopefully this will be resolved tomorrow because I hate being away from her, I miss her. _

Tilly put her journal away and curled up in bed and fell asleep hopefully tomorrow would bring something good about, at least that all she could hope for.

Jen woke up the next morning with the biggest sore head possible; she didn't want to move out of bed, it was easier to hide away for the day but she looked over to her phone and saw the lights flashing on her phone, she grabbed it to see who had text her. She had messages, one from Texas looking to meet for coffee this morning and one from Tilly looking to know what time she should call over.

Jen of course arranged it so that she had given herself time to get ready and try fight her hangover. So she had organized to meet Texas for a coffee at 1pm and for Tilly to come over around tea time so they could talk. Jen then dragged herself out of bed and into the kitchen to get a drink of water before heading to the bathroom to get ready, within half an hour Jen was dressed and ready to leave to meet Texas.

Jen didn't live far from college coffee it was only a 2 minutes' walk around the corner.

Meeting Texas outside the coffee shop the two girls hugged and walked into the shop. Ordering their coffees they took them to a booth at the back of the shop. The girls spent the best of two hours talking, they were so engrossed in conversation that Jen didn't notice Tilly come in to the shop.

Texas was sitting next to Jen on the sofa and she leant over to whisper in Jen ear, Tilly ouldnt see what they were talking about but by Jen reaction it must have been good because she basically threw herself at Texas hugging her and for the whole time Tilly was there Jen didn't notice her at all. It was like she was invisible. Jen kept laughing at Texas jokes and putting her hand on Texas knee. This made Tilly feel physically sick, she couldn't take anymore of it so without too much fuss she got up and left.

Tilly was slightly angered by Jen and how close she was being with Texas, yes Jen had said a few days ago nothing was going on between them, but things change, what if Jen had changed her mind about them what if this was the end?

Tilly didn't want to cry or waste any other emotion jumping to conclusions, she just let the day pass by her, she was going to talk to Jen later. Tilly kept a small unconvincing smile on her face walking through town, with her parents not being home today she had a free house for a while, no one to question her dull mood, no one to talk to and no need for meaningless conversation. Tilly liked the quiet so returning to her room she lay on her bed and stared off into the distance. This time tomorrow things could be totally different, maybe she was right Jen and Texas seemed a little too cozy, but who was she to judge, she wasn't going to get herself all worked up when it could be nothing to worry about.

I guess she will just have to wait and see how tonight was going to play out!


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors note: thanks for the great reviews, wouldn't have written anymore if it wasn't for the great support so thanks for that, keep sending me reviews and stuff so I know to continue writing, well enjoy this chapter, hopefully you will!**

A few hours had passed and Tilly had been in the kitchen making herself something to eat when she felt her phone go off in her pocket. She was going to leave it thinking it was only a text but it went off again so taking it out of her pocket she saw that Jen was calling her she quickly answered the phone.

**Hello, sorry it took me so long to answer thought it was just a text **

**That's ok was just ringing to say im home now so when your ready I will be here waiting**

**That's ok just going to grab something to eat here and then il head over, wont be too long**

**That's great no problem, il see you then bye **

**Bye **

Tilly knew the shorter the phone conversation was the more they could talk when she got to Jen's. Tilly took her time to eat, if Jen thought this conversation was worth having she should be happy enough to wait on her.

Tilly tidied up and walked to the front door potting on her coat she checked to make sure she had her phone, keys and headphones. Even though Tilly wasn't going to need her headphones she always had them in her pocket just in case. Looking around her to make sure she had turned out the lights in the kitchen Tilly opened the door and began to make her way to Jens flat.

Tilly reached Jens in almost no time at all, she pressed the bell for Jens flat and Jen let her in, there was no need to ask who it was she wasn't expecting anyone else. Tilly made her way up to Jens flat and the door was already open for her when she went in Jen was sitting on the couch in the living room waiting on her. "come join me" Jen patted the chair beside her and Tilly came over and sat down. "look I'm sorry for kicking off the other night I don't know why I did, Texas is a friends and that's it nothing more I promise you that, Tilly I would never cheat on you and your bound to know that by now, I've started to make new friends in the village this is a good start from me, for us you can go meet your friends and I can go meet mine, and this doesn't mean we will see each other less definitely not, it just means im going to have other friends round here and some of them are going to be girls but they're just friends and that what you have to understand." Tilly shook her head "I know that and I trust you 100% and I get that you need friends too but it would be nice to know that you made friends, yes I know now but you having friend over kind of shocked me, not that im saying you don't have friends it just it's only ever been me in here, im just going to have to get used to sharing you with other people." Jen smiled, she was glad Tilly understood she leant over and kissed Tilly "good, ive missed you, you don't know how lonely ive been in here these past few days, I've hated waking up alone" Jen caressed Tilly's face before kissing her again.

At last peace had been restored, the two women were happy again "so now that you're here we may as well do something together, it's up to you?" Tilly sat thinking for a moment, then suddenly realising what she wanted she got up grabbed Jen hand and pulled her to her feet " Idid have a different idea but I like this one better!" Tilly kissed Jen and dragged her to the bedroom. "Ive missed this so much" Tilly began kissing Jen softly at first and then the kiss deepened, both women were getting on like they usually did everything had been forgotten.

Tilly forced Jen onto the bed and started to unbutton Jens dress sliding it off her shoulder leaving a gently kiss in its place. Jens breathing started to get heavier and she was completely lost. The two women were so into they almost didn't hear the knock at the door " Oh fuck sake who could that be"Jen was angered that she had to leave Tilly to answer the door. She got up and rapped a blanket around herself before heading to answer the door.

Jen didn't think to look through the peep-hole to see who it was instead she flung the door open to find her brother standing with open arms "Hello… crap have I come at a bad time?" Liam cringed, it's not everyday your sister opens the door for you with nothing but a towel on and messy hair "Liam what are you doing here, you could have at least called me, and yes extremely bad timing" Jens eyes widened and she hid behind the door a bit, obviously a little embarrassed because she was almost completely naked in front of her brother. "well I didn't call cause I wanted it to be a surprise" Jen looked at him "well guess what it worked!, I would invite you in and all but im kind of busy at the moment" Jen looked over towards her bedroom to see Tilly standing in the door way in just her underwear, Jens eyes widened , she shook her head and turned back to her brother. "look liam can I meet you in the bar around the corner, ive got a guest and I don't want to just up and leave" Liam laughed and shook his head. "well I can kind of see your busy, take your time enjoy whatever it is you do and il see you tomorrow text me when you wake up, maybe meet for a coffee?" Jen was slightly shocked her brother never got on like this, he was the kind of person who would expect you to drop everything and come running after him "yeah no problem see you tomorrow then" Liam lifted his bag and walked away from the door "bye" Liam began his decent down the stairs "yeah bye" Jen closed the door and walked back to the bedroom.

She sat down on the bed feeling rather confused. Something was wrong with Liam, he never used to be like that, before now he would have barged in and made himself at home "Who was that at the door?" Tilly had her head on Jens shoulder and her arms wrapped round her waist "It was my brother" Tilly was now confused "wait you have a brother?, where is he, he's not sitting in the living room or something is he?" Tilly started to panic a little "no he's not he's gone, we're meeting tomorrow" Tilly stopped and sat beside Jen "you didn't send him away because I was here did you?" Jen shook her head, " no he basically offered to leave I was going to ask him to meet me in the pub but he suggested I get back to you and he just left, which is odd for Liam, he's never usually like that" Tilly could see the confusion on Jens face she knew something was up "Look we can continue this later, go find him talk to him because you seem worried, go il be fine" Jen looked at Tilly, "I couldn't leave you here it's not right he can wait til morning . Tilly stood up and grabbed Jens clothes off the floor, "go find him, you're not going to enjoy this as much now you're worried about him, go find him il be fine here" Jen stood up and kissed Tilly "ypu do know your amazing don't you?, he better have a good excuse for dragging me away from you, I swear I won't be long" Jen kissed Tilly again then rushed off to the bathroom to get changed and fix herself up a bit.

Jen appeared a few moments later her hair all pinned up and looking as flawless as ever "right I wont be long" Jen walked over to Tilly who was sitting on the bed fully clothed watching television " thanks for letting me do this you don't know how much this means to me" Jen kissed Tilly and said her goodbyes before grabbing her bag and heading for the door "you better still be here when I get back, I promise I wont be long" Jen shouted from the hallway while she was putting on her coat. She didn't hear Tilly reply so she just left "Tilly heard the door close before replying she was too engrossed in the tv program "wasn't planning on leaving".

Jen wasn't sure where she would find Liam, he could be anywhere

he could be anywhere so first instinct was to check the bars in the village, he was nowhere to be seen in chezchez, so she headed towards the dog in the pond hoping he would be there, it's a bit more quite than the club. Jen bumped into Diane outside the pub "oh hiya love, what brings you here?" Diane smiled , she wasn't being nosey just looking for conversation "im looking for someone, tall, dark hair, he should be carrying bags?" Jen did an awful job trying to describe him but she didn't want to go into too much detail. "oh aye would that be the guy Martha is in there trying to chat up?" Jens skin crawled at the thought of Martha chatting up her brother "Thanks Diane il talk to you later need to go chat to him" Diane just stood there looking confused as Jen rushed into the pub.

Jen saw Martha standing at the bar alone she wasn't sure where Liam was he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Martha, Diane said you where in her talking to some guy, where did he go to?" Martha turned to Jen " oh hello to you too!, he's just went to the toilet." Jen nodded her head and walked round the side of the bar to the hallway where the toilets where, she stood outside waiting on her brother to appear.

A minute or so later he appeared, he didn't see Jen standing there "Oh ok thanks just ignore me then!" Liam jumped not realising that she was there " Fuck Jen you scared me, where did you come from, I thought you were busy, you should have just stayed at the flat" Jen laughed "no I thought id come catch up with my brother, I haven't saw you in a long time, would you like a drink?" Liam sighed with relief "thank god your hear some middle-aged woman is out there trying to chat me up and frankly its embarrassing or both parties involved!" Jen and Liam laughed in unison. "c'mon sit with me tell what you've been up to" Jen followed Liam into the pub and Liam just walked in the opposite direction away from Martha and he went straight to one of the booths in the far corner while Jen ordered the drinks.

"so then what's brought you here?" Jen had begun to talk before she even sat down "I fancied a little change, wasn't happy living in London, it was great and I made loads of friends down there but I wasn't happy" Jen looked at Liam " Whats wrong did your little girlfriend dump you?" Jen said it is a baby like voice, one of the ones you would hear mum's using talking to their child. " no actually I left her" Jen looked shocked " but I thought you were in love with her?" Liam shook his head " I was deeply, but she refused my proposal, said she didn't want to get married, so I left her" Jen felt sorry for mocking him now "Oh Liam im so sorry I didn't know" a tear began to escape Liam's eye, Jen knew there was more to it Liam never cried he was the strong silent type.

"there's something else not right your never this quiet and you walked away from my flat that wasn't like you either, c'mon Liam what's up we are not leaving her till you spill!" Liam looked into his glass and tried to avoid eye contact with Jen "Liam stop it, you're just being childish, you're better off talking about it. No matter how bad it is there might be a way to resolve it?" Liam shook his head "I don't want to talk about it, I'd rather not + when did you become my councilor?" Jen shook her head "Liam don't be a twat, I'm your sister you can talk to me there's no need to be ignorant, I'm trying to help you, I can't help if I don't know what's up" Liam wiped his face, Jen had never saw him cry before so she knew it must have been bad " I didn't leave her because she refused my proposal, I asked her to marry me a week ago I came home yesterday and found her in bed with someone I thought was my friend!, I couldn't stay after that I just packed up and left I didn't even listen to her, no excuse is enough for that!" Jen felt really bad for her brother. This must really be hurting if he was crying. She didn't know his girlfriend too well they met once a year or so ago when Jen went to visit Liam.

"look Liam I don't know what to say, I can't even begin to imagine how your feeling, c'mon your coming back to mine I can't leave you here" Jen lifted Liam's bags and headed out of the pub. She text Tilly saying Liam was returning with her and he would be staying and what had happened without great detail, Jen didn't mind Liam seeing Tilly because he didn't know her he didn't know she was Jens student.

Tilly knew it must have been bad if she was bringing him back, she put the kettle on and left out two mugs before returning to the bedroom, she wanted to give Jen and Liam some space, he didn't know who Tilly was so he might feel a bit awkward around her. Tilly heard the door open and Liam and Jen talking, she stayed in the bedroom out of the way. Jen looked about for Tilly and she saw the mugs sitting out and the kettle coming to the boil "Coffee Liam?" Liam walked into the kitchen "you don't have anything stronger do you, not really in the mood for coffee" Jen shook her head "no I don't but I can soon arrange some I can get Tilly to go to the shop" Liam looked at Jen "who's Tilly? Is this your new bird?" Liam smiled, Jen was glad to see him smile. "yes it is she's in the room, do you want something stronger?" Liam shook his head yes "so are you going to introduce me to her or is she going to be stuck in the room all night?" Jen didn't want Liam to see Tilly, she wasn't ashamed or anything she just didn't want to be hugging and kissing Tilly in front of someone who's just had their heart-broken "em … if you want to il just go get her" Liam smiled and nodded, "yes you do that, its nice to see you smile for once" Jen smiled at Liam as if she had never smiled before. She headed towards her bedroom but before she brought Tilly out to meet Liam she wanted to warn her about him being quite sensitive at the moment

"Liams looking to meet you, but before you do don't be too clingy around me, him and his girlfriend have just split and he's in a bad way, just be friendly and don't mention school!" Tilly nodded, she understood it was only natural that he was upset. "okay, no problem but I don't think I should stick around though, I doubt he's going to want to talk to you with me hanging about" Jen shook her head "no your staying, like you always do, don't go, I need you here plus I have a little favor to ask of you, Liam's looking something stronger than coffee and we don't have any in, would you mind nipping to the shop to get a few bottles of whatever, I hate to ask but I can't exactly leave him here alone" Tilly shook her head " yeah no problem, is there anything else I need to know or am I going to meet him now?" Tilly and Jen laughed "nope nothing else, thanks for this Tilly I really appreciate it." Tilly kissed Jen and smiled "no problem, just happy we sorted things out" Jen kissed Tilly before grabbing her hand and walking out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors note: sorry for taking so long on this chapter, i lost my concentration and had lots of other work to do but here it is chapter 21 keep sending your reviews i love reading them all, and as long as im getting feedback and reviews i will continue to write**

Jen directed Tilly into the living room where her brother was now sitting "Liam this is Tilly" Liam stood up and hugged Tilly "nice to meet you Tilly, finally great to see someone put a smile on Jens face, I haven't saw her this happy in quite a while" Tilly smiled and looked at Jen "Right Liam, what are you looking Tilly's going to run to the shop for us" Liam smiled and nodded "god Jen you have her well trained!, why don't you go to the shop?" Jen got a little mad "Liam!, I asked Tilly to go to the shop so we could catch up!" Liam shook his head "we don't need to catch up, ive known you all your life, you go to the shop and me and Tilly can get to know each other better" Jen seemed shocked at Liam's revelation. "well only if your sure I don't exactly want to leave you were with someone you don't know" Liam shook his head "nope im sure we will find something to talk about, we will be fine, the shops only around the corner is it not?" Jen headed towards the door "okay but don't corrupt her Liam she's a good person" Jen laughed and walked towards the door Tilly followed her "Well I suppose il see you when you get back" Tilly give Jen a brief kiss before closing the door behind Jen.

Tilly wasn't sure what exactly Liam was looking to discuss but this was at least a start, as long as he didn't find out Tilly was Jens student then she would be ok to be at the flat when Liam was about. "So Tilly how did you and Jen meet?" Tilly was not sat across from Liam in the living room "We met at an art exhibition, one I had organized and we just clicked I guess" Liam laughed and shook his head "oh not another art geek, god you two are clearly well matched" Tilly smiled "yeah I guess we are" the conversation continued for quite a while before Jen returned back. "ok guys im sorry it took me so long but I decided to get a takeaway for us and I bumped into Texas as well but im back now so come grab what you want" Jen hung up her coat and made her way into the kitchen. Liam and Tilly were still discussing all different things, Jen was happy to see Tilly and Liam getting on so well.

"so what did you talk about while I was away?" Jen was intrigued as to what conversation topic her brother had came up with "oh just this and that nothing overly exciting" Tilly and Liam laughed at the same time making Jen throw rather suspicious looks at both of them "am I missing something here please explain!" Tilly shook her head "its better you not know, believe me babe" Tilly kissed Jen and all three of them walk into the living room. After they all had sat down Jen wanted to know what they had been discussing whatever they had been laughing at. "Seriously thought guys what were you talking about before I came back , I really want to know it's going to annoy me if I don't know!" Tilly and Liam looked at each other smiling and Liam shook his head approvingly, so Tilly began to explain their conversation "we were discussing the best looking celebrities, and we couldn't choose just one so we took the best features of each and put them together to create the one person who we think would be amazing" Jen shook her head "Liam I told you to behave, you're always at that, I told you not to corrupt her" Liam stuck out his tongue in a childish gesture "She started it!" Jen shook her head "that really wouldn't surprise me if im being honest, but can we just drop this topic for now and eat" they all nodded in agreement and started eating their food.

Within the hour they had all finished with their food and Jen was clearing up, she lifted the plates and walked into the kitchen. She heard faint whispers and then a shout come from the living room "yes! I totally agree with that one no doubt!" Jen was slightly confused, she made her way back to the living room where Tilly and Liam where sitting quietly acting all innocent "What was all that shouting about, Tilly I could hear you from the kitchen, what's going on" Liam immediately put his hands up in surrender "it was all her idea, shes a bad influence on me!" Jen shook her head "Liam, seriously you started up the 'whos the fittest' thing again didn't you!" They both burst out laughing " Awk Jen lighten up its only a bit of fun you should come join us" Tilly patted the seat next to her " NO thanks I think il pass, I don't want to discuss that with either of you!, plus there's dishes to do and I doubt il be getting any help" Tilly lifted the glasses from the table and walked towards Jen "of course your getting help, probably not from him but il help you" Liam's jaw dropped " well I was going to help but I guess you only need two people to wash up!" Jen shook her head and they made their way to the kitchen.

It didn't take them long to wash up and they just stood talking for a bit before going to join Liam again "you two seem to be getting along quite well" Jen begun to question Tilly, she liked seeing her girlfriend and her brother get along so well "yeah I guess we are, why whats wrong?" Jen shook her head " nothing's wrong actually everything is perfect, im so happy to see you two get along he didn't get on well with any of my ex's so that a great sign" Tilly was glad to hear that Liam had accepted her and was getting quite friendly with her. "You know what I could get used to this, id love to be able to have like both family's around for dinner and id love for us to get along like I am with Liam" Jen nodded her head before moving over to hug Tilly "id like that too but its going to take time, yes to start they wont know im your teacher but they're going to find out eventually and were just going to have to be prepared for that downfall" Tilly nodded "Jen?" Tilly was now looking at Jen with slight worry "what's wrong" Jen had Tillys hands in hers and she could see the worry on Tilly's face "If this was going to be so difficult for us and you knew from the start, why didn't you just stop it altogether, no turning back?" Jen felt a little surge of energy through her she knew that this was Tilly. She had always had this effect on Jen and there was only one answer to that very question "Why did I stick around?, well I could leave you no more what, I just hated not being with you, every minute felt like an hour when you wern't here and I know it sound so stupid and cheesy and way to clichéd but I fell for you Tilly and there was no turning back from that, even if id have tried there was no hope that I could have just up and left, I love you too much to do that" Tilly smiled and nodded, Jen always loved seeing Tilly smile but this one was different somehow, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but it seemed wider more settled than the others " Jen, you just said I love you!" Jen shook her head " Yes, I did and I meant it, no turning back, we are in this together now and that how I want it to stay" She pulled Tilly closer to her and kissed her, slightly more passionate than what was meant, and being caught in the moment they didn't realize Liam was now in the kitchen " God you two get a room" Tilly and Jen laughed, then Jen threw a sly comment hoping to put Liam off sticking around too long " Well we did do but now your hear we can't exactly disappear into it anytime we want!" Jen kissed Tilly again this time its got slightly more intimate. Liam had a look of disgust on his face "god Jen, spare me the details, I think I'm going to be sick, I know your happy and you look great together but please at least wait until I leave the room" Jen smiled and turned to Liam " well can you hurry up and leave the room then?" Liam shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. "my god Jen we are a little keen aren't we?" Jen smiled and kissed Tilly "well yes of course I am he did interrupt us earlier, we were having so much fun too!" Jen began to kiss Tilly's neck "wow Jen your brother is in the other room we cant do this here" Jen nodded "you right not here" she grabbed Tillys hand and dragged her into the bed room "is here alright?" Jen began to kiss Tilly and at this stage there was no hope Tilly was for saying no.

A few hours later both girls emerged from Jens room, Jen headed to the kitchen to get drinks and Tilly went into the living room to sit down. "Oh you leave the room for a little while everyday do you" Liam smiled joking with Tilly who clearly seemed embarrassed her cheeks now burning red "Calm down im just kidding, your both grown up what you get up to in your spare time is your own business" Jen then emerged with two glasses and a bottle of wine "oh so only two glasses then?" Jen shook her head and continued on "Yes Liam two glasses, I didn't think you'd be up" "well I would have been asleep if you two weren't making so much noise!" Jen and Tilly looked at each other and laughed " Well if you'd have had any sense what so ever you would have went out for a walk or to the pub or something!" Jen always had a reply for Liam, she wasn't going to fell restricted in her own home. "If you don't like how we work it in this house you know where the door is" Liam just sat quite at this point not wanting to be thrown out. "I thought as much, Tilly you coming?" Tilly was slightly confused " where are we going?" Jen smiled and winked "well were going back to bed, leave mr grumpy here on his own" Tilly just followed Jen no questions asked.

"god this reminds me of why I left home, he's such a yap, he needs a serious dose of 'get over yourself', only thinks of himself, if he's planning on staying here for a few days he better start wising up!" Jen and Tilly just sat talking for a while, nothing serious just little thoughts of the future and where they would like to be in a few years time, they both obviously included each other in their future plans, obviously nothing too serious just that they would still like to be together.

They had been discussing this for quite a while unknown that what lay ahead for them could be the hardest decisions and toughest trial that their relationship had ever been through.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note: sorry it has took me so long to continue this ive been very busy with college work but i promise there will be more its almost christmas break so il have plenty of time to work on this. so keep reading and leaving reviews and i will keep writing more. thanks for all the positive feedback so far! **

The next morning Liam had gotten up early and made everyone breakfast, just as he was setting the table Jen and Tilly appeared "oh good timing take a seat breakfast is ready" Jen and Tilly looked at each other wondering what he was up to, was he just playing nice so that Jen would let him stay or was he genuinely sorry for the way he had acted last night. "Are you feeling alright its not like you to be this nice" Jen laughed and Liam shook his head "im perfectly fine just thought id do something nice for you saying I clearly hit a nerve last night, this is my way of saying sorry" Jen looked at him "wouldn't it have been easier just to say sorry?" Liam nodded "yes I would have been but you need to eat at some point so having a big breakfast sets you up for the day" nothing else was said until after breakfast when Jen was in her room getting dressed and Liam was in the shower. Jen's phone rang and Tilly didn't want to answer it incase it was the school ringing for Jen, but Jen shouted out and told her to answer it. Luckily enough it wasn't it was one of Jens old friends

Hello Jen's phone how can I help you

It's Clare, is Jen about?, is it possible to speak with her?

It should be yeah, hold on one second and il get her

"Jen, Clare is on the phone she's looking to speak with you" Jen came running out of the room and over to Tilly who was standing in the kitchen " Thanks babe" Jen gave Tilly a kiss before taking the phone from her.

Tilly didn't really ask many questions, she just smiled at Jen's half of the conversation. It had to be the funniest thing ever, she didn't know what Clare was saying but she could tell her and Jen used to be quite close. Jen was laughing a lot so the conversation must have been good. Tilly loved her laugh it was possibly the cutest thing ever.

Tilly couldn't take her eyes off Jen it was like two opposites on a magnet something just made them connect it was like nothing she had either felt before, this happiness it just felt great.

"daydreaming again are we?" Jen was now raped around Tilly who had been sitting in the kitchen whilst Jen was on the phone. "aren't I always, anyway what's today's plans?" Jen sighed " I would love to say, no plans today lets go back to bed but unfortunately there's a training day in school and I have to be there so il have to leave soon, but your welcome to stay here til I get back" Tilly's eyes widened and she shook her head "I think il pass on that part I don't want to be here with Liam, I know we get on well but I don't want to be sitting here with him all day il go meet up with some of the guys for a while text me when you get back and il come see you" Tilly wasn't sure how she was going to fill up her day she hadn't really spent much time away from Jen lately and she was sure her friends were going to ask questions.

"no problem, oh and just when I remember are you free next weekend?" Tilly nodded her head "yeah I should be, what's the plans?" "my old friend Clare who was on the phone she's opening her own gallery next weekend, down in London" Tilly was a little surprised "Wow London, yeah would totally be up for that, going down for the day would be great" Jen shook her head "nope not a day, a long weekend, Friday until Monday, if that's ok I thought we may as well make the most of it, London is a great place you can't see everything in one day plus it's mid term, so we can take our time on Monday no need to rush home" Tilly jumped up and hugged Jen " oh my god Jen that sounds amazing. Sorry to kill the moment but you have to get to work if you don't leave now you're going to be late" Tilly kissed Jen just before Jen left. Tilly stayed in the flat for a while until she had organized to do something with her friends and as usual they wern't to far away. Tilly didn't stick about to talk to Liam so she left him a note and went to join Esther for a quick coffee before joining Sinead and Maddie for their weekly shopping trip.

She left Liam a note on the counter and left to go meet Esther, they hadn't spoken in a while and she was shocked that Esther wanted to meet for a catch up they didn't do that very often last time they did it was just after Abersoch last year and It got a little awkward with Ester being a little clingy around Tilly after their brief summer romance. Tilly didn't mind though it was in the past and Ester wasn't like that now, in fact she was the complete opposite she had been avoiding the group a lot now she hadn't said too much to them and she never really came to the coffee shop after school anymore. Things were different with Esther and Tilly was slightly curious Esther was usually very confident and lately none of that had been showing she had been reduced to this quiet not so social person that Tilly had never seen before , something was definitely up and Tilly wanted to know what it was.


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors note: thanks for reading, hope your enjoying it so far, leave a comment and i will continue to write more chapters. **

When Tilly entered the coffee shop Esther was sitting in the far corner by herself I looked like she was on the verge of crying, which is surprising as Ester was always strong willed, Tilly didn't even bother ordering a coffee yet she went straight over to Esther. As she heard the footsteps getting nearer Ester stopped crying immediately. " Hey Ester what's up, why are you upset?" Tilly was now sitting beside Ester trying to comfort her. "nothings up, everything's ok don't worry im fine" Tilly knew now that there was something wrong " Esther you know you can talk to me if theres something up you don't have to hide it im here for you" Esther nodded her head and smiled " yes I know you are you're a great friend and id rather not talk about it, if you don't mind were hear for a catch up!" Tilly hugged Esther and got up to go order a drink "it ok I understand, il be back in a moment just grabbing a coffee" Tilly walked up to the counter to order a coffee when a rather familiar face turned up, she came closer to Tilly and stood right next to her so that they could talk without being noticed "I thought you had work today?" Jen nodded her head "oh I do im on my break and id enough time to grab a coffee" Tilly laughed and shook her head " you came the whole way here for a coffee, even though there's like 3 within a mile of the college yet you come here that's odd!" Jen nudged Tilly with her elbow "what so now I cant come see my girlfriend on my lunch break" Tilly smiled "of course you can come see me, im here with Esther at the moment though, but il call round and see you later, Text me ok?" Tilly grabbed Jens hand as she was picking up her order. "I guess il see you later then?" Jen nodded "yes you will" Tilly left to go join Esther again.

Tilly and Esther's conversation was in full swing when Tilly's phone went off. "Anyone important?" Esther questioned not really caring who it was, Tilly shook her head "no just my mum looking to know how I was, she thinks I'm still like 12 or something" Tilly had to lie to Esther, it wasn't her mum, it was Jen but telling Esther who the text was really from wasn't exactly an option.

**Hey don't think I didn't notice your wearing my old t-shirt xx **

Tilly shook her head and laughed at the text

**Ive never seen you wear it before I didn't think you would notice xx **

Tilly put her phone away and continued her conversation with Esther

"so where have you been lately? No one has seen you about for a while" Tilly panicked a little, all she had been doing was spending time with Jen and this couldn't be her excuse for not being around so her mind was automatically reverting to her auto-pilot mode where her excuse was studying, like it had been first time her and Jen started seeing each other "well mostly studying, ive a lot to do if I want to be going to Cambridge, can start slacking now at the last minute" Esther nodded " well that is true it would be a shame to see you end up at the local university and for you to be living around here in years to come, you're really intelligent, you may as well make use of it" the conversation went on for another hour or so before Tilly got a text from Sinead saying her and Maddie were outside the Deli waiting on her "im going to have to go now Maddie and Sinead are waiting on me, you could join us if you want to the more the merrier?" Esther really didn't want to go not with what was going, obviously Tilly didn't know but Esther decided to make up her excuses and went her opposite way "no its ok you go enjoy your shopping trip I have to help Frankie with something she's been looking me to help her all week, but il see you some other time" Tilly hugged Esther and they parted ways.

As Tilly was walking to meet Maddie when she received a phone call

**Well hello, didn't expect a call from you**

**Oh well I had a bit of free time and I thought Id give you a call whats up?**

**Nothing much just heading to meet Maddie and Sinead, heading shopping so hopefully il get something nice to wear.**

**Oh lets hope not I rather you not buy more clothes, id rather you not wear any!**

Tillys face was bright red at this point and she didn't want that as she was slowly approaching the deli. She stopped to talk more to Jen, being down the alley beside the club she was really close to the deli.

**Oh I bet you would, one track mind or what **

** You know me too well, well I guess if you get something extra nice to wear you can show me later **

**Well we will see later if I can get away from the girls for a bit il go look for something extra nice to wear, cant exactly get looking at anything when you go shopping with Maddie its all abot what she like you don't get a say in anything**

**Oh I believe that alright, sure if you don't get shopping today il take you out some other day, or we can wait til we go to London and spend the day down there shopping**

**Wow sounds great can't wait still have to tell my parents though il go tomorrow and talk to them about it. **

**What are you going to tell them its not like you can exactly tell them your going with me your mum has already met me and I doubt she would approve**

**Who cares if they approve or not, il tell them im going with Maddie for fashion week or something if Maddie asks il say im going with my parents they wont see each other all weekend my parents will be away to work most of the time and Maddie wont bother calling to the house if im not there. **

**Wow look who has this all planned out, il see you later il let you get back to your friends. **

**Okay babe il see you later bye **

**Bye **

Tilly walked out of the alley and towards Sinead and Maddie who were sitting on the bench outside the deli. "where have you been we have been here for ages waiting on you" "well I got a phone call and it set me back a few minutes, im here now so lets just go" Maddie dropped the topic and all three of them headed into town.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors note: im sorry for not updating for so long havent been motivated enought but i promise ther will be more i have plenty more ideas, so when i get free time more chapters will be added, thanks for all the great comments, love reading them all. thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!**

They'd been in town for a few hours now and Tilly was pre-occupied with her thoughts when she suddenly felt something splash on her face, bringing her back to reality "what the hell was that?" Sinead and Maddie laughed and Maddie repeated what she just done dipping her fingers into her glass of water and flicking it at Tilly. Tilly swore and wiped her face "was there really any need to do it again I asked what it was not how you done it" Tilly was kind of pissed off that Maddie had done this snapping her out of this perfect world where everyone accepted her and Jen and Jen was right beside her. "wow Tills chill out I was only messing about do take it seriously, are you ok you've been a little snappy all day, whats up?" Tilly covered her face with her hands and gave a muffled reply "yeah im fine just a little tired, haven't been sleeping much, that's all nothing major" Maddie never bother to respond she just shook her head and suggested they go home "you know what you guys can head on home I wanna have another look about im going to London next weekend and I want something decent to wear" Tilly had it out before she could say anything else Maddie interrupted "Tills since when are you going to London, you haven't mentioned it before now" Tilly nodded "Yeah I only found out this morning, my parents are off for the weekend and as it's a rare occasion for them to be off at the same time my dad has planned for us to go to London for the weekend, a family break" Maddie looked at Tilly feeling slightly suspicious, Tilly thought Maddie would have bought her lie but obviously she didn't really, Maddies piercing eyes looking at Tilly had suggested otherwise. "oh ok, well have fun shopping we will see you later?, college coffee?" Tilly nodded and after a few rushed goodbyes Tilly headed back to one of the shops where she had saw a nice black dress, it was perfect for a night out in London, even more perfect for the gallery opening. Just as she was entering the shop her phone went off

**Hello, are you still out shopping?**

**Yes I am but im on my own now, Maddie and Sinead left I said I wanted to stay and look for clothes for London, don't worry I told them im going with my parents, I just have to ok it with them when I get in and were sorted**

**Wow someone is on the ball today, well ive just got out of work if you want I could pick you up and we could go into the city to go shopping, theres more shops and we get to be together in public.**

**Well that does sound amazing, but only if its ok I don't want you to feel like you have to and it only means that you going to know what im wearing **

**Well is that such a bad thing, then that way neither of us are over dressed plus it means we get to be together in public, I get to show you off to the world, claim you as my own! **

Tilly laughed she never heard Jen get excited about the two of them going shopping together

**Yeah ok, im in town now where will I meet you?**

**Stay where you are il come get you il be 10 minutes tops okay? **

**Okay I will see you then, bye **

**Bye **

Tilly was all excited, maybe this trip to London was going to be better than she thought, no one knew them there, well apart from Jens friend but they could be themselves for once not have to hide behind convention.

Yes, Tilly was certain this trip was going to be amazing and she had to make sure it was all ok no cancelations, no distractions this was going to be perfect!

Tilly had been waiting in town for less than 10 minutes when a car from across the street flashed its lights, it was Jen. Tilly walked over to the car and jumped into the passenger side whilst smiling blissfully at Jen. Jen turned to look at Tilly and before she could even get speaking she burst into laughter, Tilly was now really confused, her laughter came from nowhere she wasn't sure how to react "Whats so funny?, did I miss the joke or something?" Jen shook her head "Im laughing at you! Gosh that smile its like you haven't saw me in months!" Tilly blushed and turned away "oh so im not allowed to be excited to see you now?" Tilly replied trying not to sound so serious " oh of course you are just try not make it as obvious next time and you say you've missed me but I haven't had a kiss yet!" Jen smiled and Tilly lent over to kiss Jen. "that's better, right we better her going or it will be dark out before we ever reach the city!". The journey didn't take as long as they expected so they had a little more time to spend together " okay so we have more time than I expected so how about we grab something to eat, that's if you haven't already had something to eat when you were out with Maddie and Sinead?" Tilly laughed "Maddie eat? You've got to be kidding, shes to busy keeping her figure" Tilly used air quotes, she didn't usually but it seemed like a good idea at the time. "well then, lets go I know a nice little restaurant just around the corner, its small and no one really knows it" Tilly smiled and nodded "yeah id like that"

The meal had been surprisingly good neither women really talked, the silence wasn't awkward, it was nice. Both of them enjoyed being in each others company, nothing could ruin this for them, as they finished up they're meal Tilly spotted a familiar face enter the rom, of course this wasn't expected and Tilly began to panic, Jen sensed this right away and imediatly knew something was up. "Tilly what's wrong?" Tilly could hear the stern, worried tone in Jens voice "Don't look over but Neil has just came In" Jen lowered her head and looked directly at Tilly "okay we are going to have to do some serious explaining if he comes over here" Tillys face lit up "dont worry i have a plan, im going to the bathroom, you leave first and il meet you out at the car it doesn't seem ideal and this has completly ruined the moment but it will have to do" Tilly jumped up trying to stay hidden away from Neil's view. As Je. Was getting up to leave she saw Neil walk towards her "Shit" she said quietly to herself before Neil made his way to her table to say hello "hey miss Gilmore, what brings you here you on a date or something?" Jen didn't k ow how to answer this, if she said yes he would be looking out to see who she was with, if she said no she would be lying and that was something Jen hated even if it was to save herself. " Just a friend Neil, nothing major just catch up with an old college friend." Neil smiled when he saw the handbag sitting on the chair across from Jen " aw a lady friend, nice!." Jen looked confused "and what that supposed to mean?" Neil stopped smiling and struggled to answer Jen. " well word on the street is you like girls, now your at a restaurant with another girl, I like your style miss, I should head off my mum and dad are waiting on me, see you around miss" Jen shook her head her students now knew she was gay so there was bound to be some teasing, she knew Sinead would have something to say about it because she lived with Sinead and her mum. Jen shook out of her daydream, picked up hers and Tillys bags and left, soon followed by Tilly who was given the all clear from Jen via text.


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors note: thanks for reading, love seeing all your comments, i read them all!. so heres the next chapter, keep reading cause ive more on the way so keep reading and il keep writing!**

The journey home was quiet, Tilly was afraid to talk out of fear that Jen might have bottled it and wanted to end it… again! Jen glanced over at Tilly "whats up, your awful quiet its not like you" Jen smiled and put her hand on Tillys leg. "nothing, just wanted to enjoy the silence, you not usually this quiet either!" Jen smiled, "I know im just still a little taken back by what happened at the restaurant, neil knew i was into girls somehow, is it like a topic of conversation at college or something?" Jen laughed and Tilly kind of went quiet and Jen knew right away they had been "yous do don't you?, did you tell them?" Jen was laughing, she obviously didn't care who knew it wasn't a big deal but she was curious to see how they found out "no I swear it wasn't me Sinead let it slip a few weeks ago with you being a family friend, her mum told her because apparently Diane didn't have a problem with it but Sinead being highly dramatic she thinks your always giving her 'the eyes'" Jen looked at Tilly "are you being serious or are you winding me up?" Tilly nodded her head "im serious, shes full of herself though so I didn't believe her" Jen smiled "you shouldn't believe her, plus if she didn't want me looking at her she should at least wear a t-shirt about the house" Jen smiled and bit her tongue to stop her for laughing "JEN!, what the fuck when was this?, why wasn't she wearing a t-shirt?" Tilly was now feeling slightly jealous, Jen just laughed " chill out Tilly!, it was ages ago when I had first moved in she was looking Diane to iron one of her t-shirts and she came down stairs without it on her, I had to look away it was slightly awkward. But don't worry I didn't like what I saw so your safe!" Jen leant over and kissed Tilly.

"Okay were home now, so are you coming to mine or are you heading home?" Jen let Tilly decide, they had arrived back early and Tilly still had plenty of time before she had to be home. "em il come to yours for a while if you don't mind" Jen smiled "of course I don't mind" Jen kissed Tilly and they heading into Jens flat.

Liam was nowhere to be seen, he must have been out and it couldn't have been at a better time "well, look at this, we are all alone" Jen turned round and grabbed Tilly by the waist. "so what is it movie and a quiet drink" Jen raised her eyebrows "really? That's what you want to do when we have the place to ourselves" Jen pulled Tilly closer and kissed her. It wasn't a quick kiss it was long, lingering. "So what film are we for watching?" Jen wasn't going to force Tilly into anything she didn't want. Jen let go of Tilly and walked towards the living room. "wait your going to kiss me and then just leave it?, no way I cant let you do that" Tilly walked over to Jen and put her arm around her, she kissed Jens neck "I knew you would change your mind" Jen smiled and grabbed Tillys hand "lets make the most of this while we can" and with that both women disappeared into the bedroom.

It had been just over an hour and both women were lying in bed. They were never usually alone in Jens flat, Liam was usually about so moments like this are a luxury when they get to happen. "it's awful quiet in here tonight" Jen laughed and looked over at Tilly "It wasn't awful quiet 5 minutes ago was it" Both women erupted into laughter, "not what I meant!, Liam is usually playing his music loud to stop himself from hearing us, don't get me wrong this… this is amazing having the flat all to ourselves, being able to lie here not a care in the world" Jen kissed Tilly, she was right there wasn't many moments like this which is why London next weekend was an absolute god send "just think, next weekend we can do this all… over… again…"Tilly smiled and kissed Jen "can't wait, it's going to be amazing, as always!" Tilly looked at her phone " crap I better get going ive like 3 missed calls and 5 texts all from my mum" Jen grabbed her and pulled her down, calm down text her saying you'll be home in 10 minutes, lie here with me for a bit, enjoy the moment" Tilly couldn't resist, those eyes, she couldn't say no " okay but I have to be out of here in 5 it takes 5 minutes to get home". Jen smiled Tilly was right this was perfect, every moment with her was, it just takes a person to step back and take a long hard look to really appreciate what you have. Jen was lost in a deep trance, Tilly noticed this and decided to snap her out of it "Jen, where have you gotten to? You look lost!" Jen shook her head "sorry just deep in thought" Tilly curled up to Jen and placed her head on Jens chest, she could hear Jens heart beating, it was louder than usual. "care to share your little thoughts?" Jen smiled "I was thinking about you, well us and how lucky I am to have you" Tilly looked up at Jen, she had the biggest smile ever plastered across her pale face "well that's nice to know I feel the exact same way" Tilly kissed Jen, it was full of passion and love. "its just a shame I have to leave now" Jen frowned, "aw no way! It hasn't been 5 minutes already has it?" Tilly sat up in the bed holding the covers up until she grabbed her top of the lamp on the bedside table "id love to stay but we both have to go to college in the morning, plus I need to grab a shower before I go to bed" Jen smiled, the thought of Tilly in the shower drove her insane, it was little things like this that reminded Jen that she was falling for this girl a little more every day. Tilly looked at Jen who was lying in bed with a smile spread across her face "you look rather pleased with yourself" Jen laughed "with a girlfriend as amazing as you I should be pleased" Jen got up and grabbed Tilly's waste pulling her down on the bed again. "what are you playing at I have to be home soon, I cant stay here much longer" Jen had a sad look on her face "I know you can I just wanted a quick cuddle" Tilly nodded "okay but you have to at least put a t-shirt on cause if I lay down to cuddle you and your only wearing your underwear I cant be held responsible for what happens" Jen laughed "just come lie with me 2 more minutes please il even get dressed and drive you home, please?" Tilly couldn't resist "okay but no funny business, you have a one track mind and we both know how easily led I am!" Jen nodded in agreement.

Just as they were lying back down the front door slammed shut "Jen are you about?" Jen closed her eyes and threw her head back slightly resenting Liam for ruining a really good night "Yes Liam im in my room" Jen kissed Tilly and they both got up and started to get dressed. Just as Jen grabbed a t-shirt to put on Liam burst through her bedroom door "good news, Ive just got myself a flat" not realising that he was walking in on something he looked up and Jen was standing staring at him, eyes wide with that deep evil look that makes you feel that the person is string deep into your soul "Liam, get out, do you no know how to knock!" Jen was furious, its not exactly something you want your brother seeing, you and your girlfriend half naked in your room " shit!, sorry Jen I didn't know you had company" Jen shook her head " Just get out Liam, we will talk about this later!" Jen was furious, she always told him to knock if he was coming into her room, granted those past times Tilly hadn't been in her room but that was still no excuse.

Liam turned and headed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Jen walked over to where Tilly was standing and she put her arms over Tillys shoulder "look Tilly im so sorry, he should have knocked…" Jen trailed off and all Tilly could do was burst into laughter. Jen was dumbstruck, why was she laughing? "Whats wrong why are you laughing?" Tilly composed herself and holding back laughter she began to talk " its ok Jen theres no need to apologize to me, I think its Liam you need to apologize to" Jen lookd at Tilly as if to say what are you talking about? "why do I need to apologize to him he just came walking in lie he bloody owned the place!" Tilly laughed again "you don't get It do you, if I were him I would be mortified. He just saw his sister half naked, in a room, with another girl. I think id be looking to gouge my eyes out with spoons if Im perfectly honest" Jen closed her eyes and covered her face with her hand "god your right" Tilly laughed again "Tilly its really not funny I have to live with him!" Tilly shook her head "if you had have been listening to him instead of having a staring competition with him you'd have heard him speak, he's moving out, something about a flat of his own!"

Tilly hugged Jen "it's ok, you only have to spend a few more days living together, a wee tops, you'll be fine. Look I can walk home from here, talk to him, im sure it will all be fine" Tilly kissed Jen one last time and left. Jen appeared a few minutes later, to find Liam in the kitchen with a bottle of champagne and two glasses "oh so you've finally appeared, I expected you to come out when Tilly was leaving, but you've just hid in your room for 15 minutes" Jen shook her head "look Liam about that…" Liam interrupted her mid sentence "Look I don't wanna talk about it, its kinda disturbing and id rather not discuss with my sister about how I saw her half naked in a room with a girl, its ok il knock next time if its any more convenient!, you won't have to deal with it much longer just signed a lease on the flat across town so il be moving there, everything should be sorted and il be moving out next weekend" Jen smiled and nodded her head "good for you, hope you keep it cleaner than you kept here!" "its going to have to be or the other tenant won't be too happy!" Jen looked surprised, "new lady friend?" Liam shook his head "nope moving in with rob, barney and the guys, they're gonna be here for another year or so they were looking somewhere to rent but didn't have enough to make up the rent so I said id join them and ay the last part of the rent" Jen was slightly impressed, Liam hadn't been in the village long but yet he had made friends and created a new life for himself. "so would you like some champagne?" Jen nodded "yeah go on then, you open that and il go grab something from the take-a-way, im a little hungry." Liam whistled and shook a bag in the air "beat you to it" Jen smiled " you little gem! Aw im going to miss this, nights in with you, take-a-way and a drink or two." Liam laughed "its not like im going to be a million miles away im a 10 minute drive away" I know its just going to be strange now seeing you free load about here!" Liam laughed but it was more of a 'ha your funny aren't you' kind of laugh "well at least you will have the house to yourself, no one walking in on you, less washing to do, and look you've a free room you sure you don't want Tilly to move in?" Jen kicked Liam on the leg "your funny aren't you, il know about the washing I only had to do two washes a week before you came here! And as for tilly moving in, its early days yet Liam, shes still young I don't want to pressure her into moving away from home, I know she only lives around the corner but its working fine as it is for now so for now I think we will keep it how it is then maybe a year or so if were still together I might consider it."Liam seemed happy with this answer, he was happy because Jen never really opened up to him, or anyone for that matter, they were getting closer, and Liam was happy to see it, they had never been that close before, like ever but maybe it took those few weeks of living together was what it took to bring them together.


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors note: thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this, keep leaving comments i love reading them all, i have more to chapters to come. so stick around its gonna get good over the next few chapters!**

Almost a full week had passed without much hassle, nothing big had happened and it was the day before Jen and Tilly were due to head to London, they decided not to meet tonight so that they could enjoy a little alone time before they were to spend the whole weekend together. Tilly's parents had approved of the trip at the beginning of the week as it wasn't unlike Maddie's parents to spoil her, so this was believable.

Tilly was so excited she had never been in a relationship long enough to go on weekend breaks or trips that required any sort of travel. She had planned this down to the very last detail, her bag had been packed for a few days now, as soon as her parents gave her the go ahead she was straight up the stairs to pack her bags and ring Jen with the news. She had been looking forward to this from Jen mentioned it, a full weekend together, getting to be a proper couple, being able to hold hands and kiss in public. She was going to really enjoy t. his

They had passed each other in the corridor a few times day and during the sly smiles were exchanged. Jen couldn't handle it any more she had to see Tilly today even just for two minutes, so she decided to text Tilly to meet her they couldn't meet in school it was a bit too risky, Diane was still hanging about the college, as if she had her suspicions that something was still going on. Of course there was but no one knew it was all under wraps her job was safe but she didn't want to take the risk, so meeting at the folly was they're best bet they hadn't been there much from Jen got the flat, they always seemed to meet there.

Tilly got the text just before lunch it was settled she was going to 'head home to collect books' during lunch. Jen had said she would bring lunch for the two of them Jen had a free before lunch on this particular day so she drove to the shop to pick up a few things before heading to the folly. Jen decided to go to the shop that was beside her flat that way she could freshen up a little before going to meet Tilly. This of course didn't happen because Diane appeared from nowhere and began talking to Jen, and of course Jen ended up standing at her front door with bags of shopping talking to Diane before she got the chance to run up stairs leave some of the bags there and quickly brush her teeth and spray herself with some more perfume before heading to the folly.

Tilly was already there she had been for at least five minutes, her last teacher didn't show up so they spent that lesson just chatting before most of them headed off for an early lunch. Tilly could tell Jen was close she could smell her perfume that strong sweet aroma that she smelt on the 6th form open day. Jen appeared and with a smile on her face and a sigh of relief she grabbed Tilly and kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss but it was enough to satisfy her needs for now. "sorry im late Diane kept me behind talking as usual, there's a few bits and pieces in my bag, oh and another thing the next time I even mention staying apart for a day just shoot me . I couldn't bare it I missed you too much" Tilly smiled and laughed a little "I missed you too, but look we have all weekend together to do anything we want, no restrictions. So how about we eat lunch chat a bit and then just head back to college because unlike you I can wait til tomorrow" Jen nodded "of course cause you have more patience than I do Miss Evans, so evidentially yes you would be able to wait til tomorrow but as for me well, your just too good to resist I couldn't stay away from you for that long" Jen smiled and leant over to kiss Tilly. "I cant wait to be able to do this in public, by this time tomorrow we will be able to act like a normal couple, and its going to be amazing!" Tilly nodded in agreement and kissed Jen.

Lunch had been enjoyable, they talked about what they wanted to do in London, Saturday night was of course taken because of Clare's gallery opening, and after that the rest of the weekend was theirs. They could either lie about like they did every weekend at Jens or they could be out in the open showing their love for one another openly and be able to let their guard down for a while. Of course this conversation had to stop mid way so that they could return to college, Tilly had one class left for the day and Jen had a free but was still expected to be around the college.

"thanks for lunch, it was great" Tilly kissed Jen this one lasting longer than the last "no problem, it was my pleasure" Both women separated ways and headed back to college separately. It's not like they could return together, wouldn't really make a great impression would it?

Jen walked into the staff room a few minutes before lunch had ended and was soon confronted by one of the other teachers "Excuse me Miss Gilmore?, I see you have a free next class, I have to leave school, family emergency, would you mind covering my class for me please?" Jen looked up and nodded "yeah no problem what class is it?" The teacher handed Jen a piece of paper with a list of names on it "this should be all of them, if there's any messing about then let me know and il sort it out next day" The teacher rushed off in such a hurry Jen never even go to reply. Looking up and down the sheet a few of the names look familiar then she passed a name that made her heart beat so fast that she was sure all of her colleagues could hear it, there it was in black and white Matilda Evan. YES! Jen got to spend the afternoon with Tilly. Ok it wasn't the same as spending time alone with her but it was a start, they would be sharing glance, just being in the same room was enough for her, she didn't need to be intimate all the time she could deal with this just one afternoon then tomorrow they're off for a full weekend together if all goes well.

Jen made her way to the classroom and sat at the desk, she was a few minutes early so she sat down at the desk and put her head down upon her folded arms shutting out the world for a moment, she hated hiding away, her need of Tilly was growing stronger soon nothing would be able to stop it. Jen heard a slight noise beside her then she felt hands on her shoulder, she didn't know who it was so she jumped up in her seat a little. "Calm down Jen your way too tense, here try this" it was just Tilly, Jen relaxed but somehow she knew this was a bad idea from the beginning. Tilly started to massage Jens shoulders to try make her feel a little less stressed, but this didn't help it was sending shivers through her whole body, Tilly's touch was Jen kryptonite, Jen jumped up and stood beside Tilly "look I appreciate the fact your trying to help me I really do but this isn't the time or place for it, you know how your massages make me feel, its not appropriate in school, save it for tomorrow we can spend all day in the hotel room then go for dinner, sound good?" Tilly nodded biting her lip "yeah sounds great, oh what time are we leaving at?" Jen didn't get to answer as the class came flooding in. Jen looked at the clock the class was five minutes late in and Jen wanted to address this "you are all five minutes late!, don't you get long enough for lunch, you should be at class on time, Just because you don't have you normal teacher doesn't mean you can slack off so continue on with whatever you were doing last class and if you need any help let me know.

Sinead didn't seem too pleased to have Jen covering her class, she had some kind of grudge against her, she had done from the day she arrived, she didn't like the thought of living with a teacher even though her dad was her principal and her mum still takes the occasional bullying workshop at the college. Sinead was a complex person, she was often hard to keep up with one minute she could be such a nice person having a decent conversation, but if one wrong thing was said she would go off on one, kind of like a walking, talking ,ticking Scouse bomb. One wrong step and … BOOM everyone knows about it. She can be really mean to Diane sometimes, yes she's not her real mum but Diane has looked after her for years she should at least show her some respect!

"Miss, why are you even here?, you no nothing about this subject!" Jen looked at Sinead, there it was that ticking bomb Jen saw it coming, this was the start of it, with Sinead it wasn't a simple conversation, it was full on war "Well Sinead your teacher had to leave in a hurry and I was the only one that was able to cover on such short notice, have you got a problem with that?" Sinead threw Jen a dirty look, she wasn't happy with Jen replying to her,it was Sinead's way or no way " okay so now you've finished your little strop that no one seems to care about can you get on with some work and stop disturbing the others!" Jen wasn't for backing down – the only way to win with Sinead is to fight fire with fire, go in all guns blazing. But it was becoming quite clear that Sinead wasn't for backing down anytime soon "Well actually no I don't want to get on with work, I still don't get why your hear your and art teacher, you know nothing about this subject, so how are you meant to help us when you don't teach the subject" Jen was getting real tired of Sinead, she didn't want to go off on one and start yelling at Sinead for being out of line, so being the bigger person Jen decided to go with a simple approach. " fair enough Sinead I don't teach this subject, but im sure id be able to help any of you, so if you don't mind just sitting down and keeping it zipped for the rest of the class, that would be great thanks!" Jens last few words came out more sarcastically than they were supposed to but they were out now no turning back.

Jen didn't have much bother with Sinead for the next half an hour until she started shouting at Bart for no clear reason "Are you kidding me, she's a weirdo Bart you can't be serious" Jen stood up and shouted at Sinead "Oi, stop it!. What's going on why are you shouting?" Sinead saw Jen was getting tired of all her crap, this pushed Sinead into winding Jen up even more. This was uncalled for and Sinead knew it all too well. "I'm shouting because I can't believe the word that's just came out of his mouth!" Jen shook her head "look I don't care what has just came out of his mouth" This was said in a tone that suggested that Jen was mocking Sinead, it wasn't meant to be but it certainly made the class laugh "look Sinead you have two options here you sit down, shut up and get on with your work or I throw you out of the class, its your choice" Sinead looked at Jen her face now red with anger "well if It's my choice then.." Jen interrupted "no actually that's right its my choice isnt it with me being the teacher and all. Yeah just get out I don't care where you go, just get out im not even gonna bother listening to you anymore!" Jen opened the door and swung it closed as soon as Sinead had walked out. The class cheered a little, none of the other teachers really bothered to stick up to Sinead but I guess it had to be done. Bart shouted from the back of the class "nice one Miss" she instantly stared at him "Don't you even start or you'll be following her!" none of the class spoke until the end of the lesson when everyone was saying goodbye on their way out. Tilly obviously stayed behind to tidy up the class a bit and to see Jen, as she always did.

"what was that all about with Sinead?" Jen shrugged her shoulders "she was messing about, and being overly opinionated as usual" Tilly laughed " I've never seen you like that before, all frustrated and the mocking Sinead, I have to say you nailed it!" They both laughed "well something had to be done I wasn't going to stand there and take it from her." Tilly smiled " I liked seeing that side of you, probably a bit too much but never the less, your cute when your annoyed" Jen frowned " and your annoying when your cute" Tilly was just about to leave as Jen grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the classroom " oaky so say 12ish meet at the archway, that way we can put your bags into the car there without being seen?" Tilly smiled "that's great no problem il see you then" Jen leant in but she stopped just centimeters from Tilly's lips "I cant wait to have you all to myself this weekend" with the ends of her final words she kissed Tilly, It wasn't rushed, it was slow, passionate.

Yes this weekend was going to be a lot of fun but would they be ready for what lay ahead?


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors Note: sorry its took me so long to update i will be working on this over the next few days, i have plenty more ideas just struggling to get them down on the page, thanks so much for your continual support and I hope you enjoy!**

**This chapter isn't very exciting, but i promise the next one will be **

Tilly couldn't sleep, she sat up in her bed and looked at the clock "god I really need to get to sleep or il be falling asleep in the car on the way to London. Tilly wanted to spend as much time as possible with Jen this weekend even if it meant missing out on sleep. Every moment together this weekend was precious, it was another memory to add to all the great times they'd spent together so far. Nothing was going to spoil this for her!

Tilly put her headphones in to see if she could fall asleep listening to music, her phone was picking the most ironic songs ever which made her laugh, the lyrics of every song made her think of Jen each one different but relevant in every way. She lay back down and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off with the thought of Jen still stuck in her mind.

Jen was just as bad, she wasn't thinking about sleeping, she was too busy planning out in her head what the weekend was going to be like, of course it was going to be amazing, she was going to be with Tilly and that was just the icing on the cake for her, nothing else mattered when Tilly was about. This was now very clear, Jen was zoning out in work and she had noticed that this was happening way too much recently. Jen shook her head, she really needed to get to sleep if she was for driving tomorrow. Jen was usually such a good sleeper but she hadn't slept much all weekend, the thought of being able to show Tilly to the world and being able to walk about together holding hands it really made Jens day, it seems childish but this had never been done before it was always secret meetings and sly looks they were never able to spend the night together without having to look over her shoulder all the time. Closing her eyes shut she drifted off into a sleep with the biggest smile on her face.

Today was the day nothing could put a downer on this, Tilly looked at her clock it was half 10. Tilly jumped up and grabbing her clothes she ran into the bathroom, jumping into the shower her heard her phone rang, she didn't usually take it into the bathroom with her but she had it in her hand in her bedroom checking for texts, she only had an hour and a half before she was due to meet Jen and she had a few things to do before she met Jen. She had only been in the shower a few minutes when her phone rang, looking over at her saw it was Jen calling and she could ignore her call.

**Hello **

**Morning beautiful how are you? **

**Im ok just getting ready**

**Tilly whats that sound?**

**What sound? Oh that it's the shower running **

**Oh sorry I didn't realize il call you back **

**No its ok ive just turned it on its ok talk away **

**Well if you insist! Well are you all packed?**

**Of course I am, have been all week! What about you?**

**Just a few things to add then im all set. **

**So you still have to pack then?**

**You know me too well! **

**Of course I do, I can read you like a book! **

**Well il see you later I have a few things to get, meet you at the archway at 12? **

**Yep, il be there no problem**

**Bye **

**Bye babe.**

Tilly jumped back in the shower and hurried to get ready she still had to run to the shop and get her stuff ready for school on Monday. She always like to be prepared, so if her and jen didn't get back home until late on she was already preparedand ready for Monday. She hurried about her room getting dressed and drying her hair. It wasn't long before Tilly was dumping her bag in the front hall. Her mum had left a note and and envelope on the kitchen work top,

'Hey Tilly sorry for not being here to see you go, give me a text and let me know you got there safe, ive left you a bit of money, enjoy your time in London, love mum'

Short and sweet just like most of her mum's goodbye letters, her parents where gone a lot, business trips and such, so it was what she had been used to. She shook it off and left the house by this time it was half 11, she had half an hour to go to the shop and get what she needed before meeting Jen at the arch, Tilly always like to be there early, she was really particular about her time keeping.

Tilly decided to just go to the shop beside Jens house, she only needed a few things, upon her arrival she saw a familiar face and just couldn't help but smile, it was a natural urge when she was about. Jen spotted Tilly out of the corner of her eye and her face just lit up, she didn't expect to see her in the shop, but never the less she was extremely happy to see her.

Tilly walked towards Jen and stood beside her "Was expecting to see you here Miss Gilmore!" Jen looked up at Tilly. Those eyes, they could melt anyone's heart in just one look. Jen was so tempted to kiss her but she remembered where she was and snapped out of her daze. "Could almost say the same Tilly" they both smiled and on passing Jen, Tilly grabbed Jens ass, resulting in Jen blushing quite a bit, she looked at Tilly eyes wide, she wasn't condoning Tilly she was shocked that the girl had even thought of it.

Tilly walked over to where all the alcohol was sitting stacked on the shelves, she lifted one of the bottles of wine and after paying for it she left, Jen had still been in the shop on Tilly's departure. She took out her phone and text Tilly.

**I can't believe you just done that! Do you think its funny getting me all worked up and then just leave, your gonna pay for that later x **

Tilly received the text and could do nothing but smile, she was standing at the back end of the arch not wanting to be seen by anyone in the town. She hated hiding away but this weekend was going to be different, they could be out in public together without caring much for who saw them.

Tilly was in a daze and she wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around her. Her phone rang in her pocket and this brought her back to reality. Looking up she saw Jen sitting in her jeep waving her phone about. She shook her head and picked up her bag, walking to the jeep Jen leant over and opened the door " sorry for pulling you out of your little day dream but we have to get going" Tilly nodded and threw her bags into the boot.

This weekend was going to be all about the two of them no one could ruin it, could they?


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors note : This is the longest chapter ive written, i did have a different ending for it but it wasnt working, it didnt seem right so let me know what you think and i will keep posting more when i get the time and i hope you enjoy :D**

The car journey wasn't too bad they only took a few hours to get to London, it wasn't boring there was shared glances and the odd few touches. It was peaceful both women felt at ease in each others company its wasn't awkward they felt at ease in each others company which had been weird for Jen as she had never felt this comfortable around someone in her whole life. Tilly just made everything seem okay. Even though they're relationship wasn't allowed and she cold lose her job because of it she didn't really mind. Tilly was all she could care about at this moment in time, this weekend was about them, no one else could stop that and she was going to make sure of it.

(Tillys P.O.V)

This was great a full weekend with Jen, no distraction, no one to ruin the moment. This was going to be amazing being able to be open with her in public was something Tilly Had always wanted this to be possible, but with Jens job on the line they couldn't exactly walk around the village hand in hand, it would have been greatly frowned upon and Jen would for sure lose her job.

Tilly couldn't help but stare at the woman. 5'8, amazing eyes, perfect skin, amazing personality along with quite an amazing body, but those eyes, Tilly always seemed drawn to them, there was just something there that didn't seem right its was like she was always hiding something. Not anything overly major there was just something that she wasn't showing, some little emotion that was yet to come out.

Tilly had been fixated on jen for about 20 minutes and when Jen realized she began talking to Tilly. "whats up, you seem to have been staring for quite a while now, whats on your mind?" Jen reached out and put her hand on Tillys leg, still making sure she kept her eye on the road. "nothing's up, everything's fine, everything is ok isn't it?" Jen could hear the worry build up in Tillys voice and all she could do was laugh a little, she nodded her head " of course everything is fine, don't painc everything is amazing, we get to spend the whole weekend together and hold hands and kiss in public, everything is more than okay" Jen grabbed Tillys hand and squeezed it tight. She instantly relaxed and leant over to give Jen a quick kiss. "Its going to be amazing"

Within' the hour they were parking up outside the hotel, but before they did Jen laid out her plans for the weekend, " right so tonight and tomorrow morning is all our own time, we are having dinner with clare tomorrow and then the gallery opening tomorrow night, then Sunday until lunch time is all our own." Tilly smiled "sounds perfect" Tilly grabbed Jen by the collar of her jacket and pulled her over for a kiss. Jen was surprised by this and had a slight amount of shock on her face "why are you shocked, were free to do what we want now, be a bit more open minded, break boundaries, defy convention!" they both laughed and headed towards the hotel. It didn't take long for them to get checked in and within a few minutes they were putting their bags into the room "wow this is amazing Jen, you do know this wasn't necessary, id have been happy sleeping in your car if it meant I was spending the weekend with you" Tilly hugged Jen and gave her a quick kiss and leaning back she kept her arms around Jens neck "now I couldn't have you sleeping in my car, that wouldn't be too comfortable, at least this way we can be comfortable and snuggle up together and order room service, like I said we only have to leave here for tomorrow night, the rest of the time is ours to do whatever we like!" Jen smiled and kissed Tilly on the neck " woah hold on we've got the whole weekend, we've just arrived and we have the whole weekend together, don't jump into it. If we do then we won't have much more to do for the rest of the weekend, just chill out, we have plenty of time" Jen frowned and put her best puppy dog eyes on, of course none of this would work on Tilly "no! il have none of that, you can frown and give me that look all you want but its not going to work, we have plenty of time to fill, now stop being childish and come help me find something to do" Tilly pulled her laptop out of her bag and put it on the table, she wanted her and Jen to go out and do things as a couple, art galleries maybe? Naw that was to predictable, she wanted something exciting to do.

(Tillys P.O.V)

She stood mere inches from me with those puppy dog eyes, the ones I can never resist but instead of giving in this time I want us to be able to do things together as a couple, the stuff we cant do openly at home. Things as simple as having a coffee together and being able to sit next to each other in the coffee shop, being able to walk together holding hands, just simply because they can. Il admit I do really love spending all this time with Jen especially when we just lie in bed cuddled up watching movies, but this weekend in London was something I was really looking forward to, spending the time together just a little differently to what we do back home.

So I decide to have a look on the internet, after pulling my laptop out I decide to look for a few good things to do, I know shopping in London is amazing I used to come here quite a bit with Maddie, that was until her ego got too big and I was slightly cast aside, but that wasn't the point just spending time outdoors with Jen without having to look over their shoulder all the time it sounds pretty stupid but I think it would be nice for us to be able to bring out relationship out into the open, I want to see the stares from the boys and the disapproving looks from the old people, It seems ridiculous but I've been looking forward to this for quite some time now and I sure as hell am not staying indoors all weekend.

(Jens P.O.V)

I cant believe she didn't fall for the puppy dog eyes! They usually work, maybe she's right this weekend wasn't about us coming here to stay in the room all weekend, she was super excited about coming here and being able to be more open with their relationship, maybe getting out and about London would perk her up a bit

Jen moves over to the table where Tilly is sitting, shes engrossed in her laptop not really paying attention to Jen behind her. Jen steps forward and raps her arms around Tillys neck, she closes the laptop and just as it shuts Tillys head shoots round to look at Jen "oi! What was that for I was…" mid sentence Jen captures the womans lips in hers, as the kiss turns passionate Tilly pulls away "no! I told you we have all weekend for that" Jen sighs and walks over to the bed to grab their coats. She walks over to the table again and throws Tillys coat over her head "get your coat you've pulled" Tilly looks at her slightly confused, Jens face staying serious the entire time. "Just kidding, put your coat on we are going out and no one can stop us!" Tilly's confused face soon turned into one of the biggest grins Jen had ever seen, Tilly seemed amazingly happy, maybe its just the little boost their relationship needs.

Walking out of the hotel Jen was a little pre-occupied by her phone, she was texting clare to see if she had any recommendations of what to do while they were in London, she suggested a few galleries and then she mentioned a few other things, none of which really interested Jen and she knew Tilly wouldnt be too keen on it either, instead they settled for a coffee and a walk around the park it wasn't big and exciting but they got to relax and be at one with each other, nothing better could have been done, this was exactly what Tilly wanted everyday to be like, being able to be out in the open with Jen in public was great, yeah you had a few snide comments and a lot of dirty looks but it didn't bother them they were happy with each other, after almost an hour of walking through the park they found a nice bench not far from the back exit which happened to lead to their hotel. They sat down and start discussing what they would do next "I think we should just grab something to eat and head back to the hotel, im pretty worn out, the car journey took a lot out of me" Jen was pleased with Tilly's suggestion. "so what do you think of our relationship now that we have been able to be out and about without having to worry about being seen?" Tilly didn't have to think about it much her mind was more or less set, she love it and she dreaded to think that come Sunday they won't be able to do this again for a while, " I'm going to miss it when we get back, not being able to just sit out in public like this, I know it seems like a pretty dire confession but I love being outside with you, this past hour has been amazing just walking about holding hands, you seem more settled knowing that we don't know anyone, I've noticed that even in your own home you don't seem this relaxed" Jen threw Tilly a fake smile and nodded lightly "I wouldn't exactly say I'm a free soul here but I do feel more relaxed, and you seem pretty happy yourself" Tilly had been lying down with her head on Jens knee, she turned onto her side and sat up to face Jen " why wouldn't I be happy, I'm in London with my amazing girlfriend and I get to do this in public" Tilly leant forward and kissed Jen, it lasted quite a while and both women seemed happy enough to just be free to do so.

A short while later the women left the park and went around the corner to grab a something to eat, Tilly decided she had enough of showing her relationship to the public and she wanted to return back to the hotel. It had been quite a long day for both women and what they needed was a good night's sleep, tomorrow was a new day full of new experiences.

The next morning Tilly woke, pleasantly surprised to see Jen still peacefully sleeping beside her. She leant moved closer to the older woman and cuddled up next to her, she kissed her shoulder and put her head down on the pillow and drifted back into a light sleep. Within a few minutes she felt Jen stirring not knowing what to expect she opened her eyes to see Jen was now lying face to face with her. Without needing to speak both women smiled, they loved waking up together like this, even though last night wasn't really eventful they still were able to spend time in each others company and that's what mattered most. Jen leant forward and kissed Tilly "Morning Beautiful" Tilly giggled a little "Morning" Tilly raised her arms above her head and yawned but before she could resume her previous position Jen had curled up next to her with her head on Tilly's chest "I wish every morning could be like this, it would make my day a whole lot better waking up to those cute little sleepy eyes all the time!" Tilly laughed, " yeah I wish we could but were just here for the weekend and no matter what happens her were gonna have to go back to sneaking around once we get back to the village, we only have to keep it up for another few months then we are free to be together, you'll still be teaching and il be heading off to uni"

Jen frowned, she didn't like the thought of Tilly moving away from her, she wanted her to be close but knowing full well that she had to if she wanted to go study at Cambridge "so have you received any offers from Cambridge yet?" Tilly didn't really want to talk about it, she wanted this weekend to be about them being together not how long it would be until they parted ways! "em … I have an interview for there but no offers as of yet, id rather not talk about it now." Jen looked up at Tilly, she wasn't 100% but she was almost certain Tilly was crying, she could see her eyes were watery and quite puffy. She sat up to get a proper look at Tilly.

"Tilly what's up?, what's got you upset all of a sudden?" She sat up fully and grabbed Tilly pulling her up level so she could wipe the girls tears and hug her. Tilly could hold back the tears they just kept streaming down her face, in an attempt to compose herself she got up out of bed and darted to the bathroom. Jen tried to follow her but the door was shut before she got there, it wasn't locked but Jen respected the fact that Tilly wanted to be alone for a bit 'she will come out and talk when she's ready' –Jen didn't stand at the door, she walked back into bedroom and began tidying up, making the bed and picking up their jackets that had been strewn on the floor from last night.

After a few minutes Tilly appeared from the bathroom her eyes were red and still puffy "im ready to talk now" She gave Jen a faint smile and walked towards her, Jen patted the bed next to where she was sitting. Tilly walked over and hesitantly sat down beside her. The room became quite silent and Jen anticipated Tilly's words. She had never saw Tilly like this before but she patiently waited on Tilly to speak knowing these next few words were going to be important.

"sorry for making a break for the bathroom I didn't want you to see me cry, its just talking about uni and knowing that I have to move away its killing me knowing that you wont be there with me, that youll be in chester and il be on Cambridge studying 5 years of medicine, I don't think Il be able to cope with out you, I know il be back for the holidays and stuff but its not the same, not being able to do this not seeing you everyday I just couldn't do it. Everyone is so sure im getting into Cambridge, my parents have been planning this for years but … what if its not what I want, what if I don't want to up root my life to go to some stupid uni where il be the outcast yet again, now that Maddie's too caught up in her own ego, its back to how it used to be, me alone. I know its really cheesy and completely clichéd but I don't think I could live without seeing you each day, id miss you way too much." Tilly had kept her cool the whole time and Jen was shocked at her little speech, Tilly wanted to give up all of her years of studying for a relationship, this couldn't be right, she was willing to give it all up just to be with her? "look Tilly I love you too and im sure we will miss each other but I could always come visit, odd weekends, mid term breaks you name it il be there but I cant let you just throw all this away you've worked really hard for all of this, im not letting you throw it away, im here and I always will be, I cant end this with you now and I cant promise that it wont be hard, but trust me, you're a bright talented young woman and you must never forget that, never!" Tilly nodded her head "Right no more talk of Cambridge the rest of the weekend, okay? Its just us two, no one or nothing else matters!" Tilly smiled "I like the sound of that!"

Jen crawled over the bed to where Tilly was Sitting and grabbing her waist she pulled her closer for a passionate embrace.

It was almost mid day, they had spent most of their day talking, just cuddled up in bed, they were used to staying in, not wanting the outside world to know about them, it was natural for them to feel uneasy, they always didn't at home but was anything really different here? Where they as free as they thought?

(Earlier that morning)

Sinead was getting stuff ready for her day with Maddie and ruby, since the bullying have started with Esther, Sinead and Ruby found that the more they chipped in on the name calling and snide comments the closer they were to Maddie. It had got to the point where it was almost a competition between Sinead and Ruby to see who could come up with the worst one, it was a fight for the approval of the queen bee.

Maddie had just arrived at Sinead's, they were heading out shopping and Sinead was putting the last few things into her handbag. "c'mon babe the day is getting away from us" what Maddie says goes there's no arguments, Sinead knew better that not to. "Right I'm ready, If you wanna go on ahead to get Ruby il meet yous round at hers I have to throw this assignment brief into Tilly's she wasn't in yesterday and the cover teacher set us work I know what she's like she hates being behind on work." Maddie shook her head "Your wasting your time she's not even there!, She's away to London with her parents" Sinead shrugged her shoulders "il throw it in her letterbox and he can get it when she gets home, she will kill me if I don't!" Maddie laughed "okay I suppose your right, she does get a little bitchy when she's not caught up with class work." There it was again Maddie ego creeping in, Tilly hadn't been gone a day and Maddie was already talking about her, not that she had done anything wrong, but Tilly was right once Maddie's ego creeps into the equation and she has her little minions either side, Tilly doesn't even matter anymore.

Sinead was walking up Tilly's Drive way when she saw movement in the house, she began to panic, Tilly and her parents are away so who was in the house? She didn't look too much at the kitchen window but she had noticed that the figure wasn't there anymore. Just as she was about to put the plastic folder through the door a tall slender figure appeared at the door "Mrs Evans, hiya just leaving this assignment over for Tilly I know how she likes to keep on top of her work" Tilly's mum smiled and took the folder off Sinead "oh thanks Sinead, il give her this when she gets back" Sinead looked confused "what you mean she's not here?, I thought yous were all away to London this weekend?" Tilly's mum stood up, she had been previously hunched over leaning on the door with her arms folded, standing to attention Mrs Evans got quite worried "No Tilly's gone down with Maddie I thought they would have told you?"

Sinead laughed at the older woman "Good one Mrs Evans, is she in I wanna tell her more about the brief" pointing to the folder, and looking over the womans shoulder expecting an invite in "In? Sinead I just told you she's in London with Maddie!" the older womans patience was beginning to wear thin when she got a reply that didn't go down too well "Naw that's slightly impossible, Maddie has just been at mine she's round at the dog now with Ruby im on my way found to join them" Mrs Evans couldn't reply she was shocked 'why would Tilly lie to me is something going on that I don't know about?' Sinead could see the amount of anger just building up inside Tilly's mum "Right, well. Er… I better go cant keep them waiting" and with that she had darted down the drive and around the corner before Mrs Evans even got time to close the door.

She was absolutely infuriated, why would Tilly lie? What had gotten into her, this wasn't the girl she had brought up!. Tilly was changing and not positively, she had been going out a lot lately, sometimes for hours on end, and most weekends she never seen her daughter. Something was up and it was time she figured out what!

Picking up her phone she rang Tilly, she knew she had to keep her cool, losing her temper would just push Tilly further away, so she knew not to say that she knew Tilly wasn't with Maddie, if Tilly kept to her story of her trip with Maddie to London for fashion week she knew something wasn't right.

Tilly picked up her phone, crap that's all she needed to deal with now, before she answered she would need to hold back the tears, she was hiding in the bathroom after talk of Cambridge Tilly fled to the bathroom in the hope Jen wouldn't see her crying.

**Hello Tilly how are you just thought id call and see how your weekends going ?**

**Yeah everything's fine mum were just getting ready to head out and catch a show and as usually Maddie is taking ages to get ready. **

There it was that name, that seeded lie. She was not impressed!

**That's good to hear, just wanted to make sure you were safe, your safe right aren't you?**

Tilly giggled a little

**Yes mum I'm perfectly fine, never been happier!**

**Well that's good to hear, tell Maddie I said hello and il see you tomorrow night**

**Yep will do, mum?**

**What? **

**Love you**

**Love you to Tilly, have a good weekend and stay safe!**

**Okay mum bye**

And with that the call ended

It was a shame Tilly couldn't tell her mum about Jen how happy she made her feel how safe she was in her hands, how nothing could hurt her when she was with Jen, and right now it was time to face the music, she had to go talk to Jen now, and she was going to be open and honest with her this time, no more hiding in the bathroom!

It had just turned mid-day and both women were still lying in bed. "I think we are going to have to move soon because I don't know about you but I'm starting to get hungry" Jen nodded "em how about I run to the deli next door and grab us a pizza or something?" Tilly nodded "that sounds great, my dad's credit card in my coat pocket, he won't mind us using it" Jen refused to use it "Tilly it was given to you for emergency's, plus I'm perfectly capable of paying for a pizza it's not exactly going to break the bank!" Jen gave Tilly a quick kiss before jumping out of bed to get dressed. "okay il be about 10 minutes at the most" She gave Tilly another kiss this time it was long and passionate "right, won't be long" and with that Jen was out of the room and off to get them something to eat.

On her way back she saw a familiar face, one she really didn't want to see right now, so to avoid any contact Jen open the pizza box to hide her face and she darted over to the stair well and without much effort she ran up the stairs in an attempt to escape being seen by the woman. She didn't think much, she burst through the hotel room door and slammed the door shut. Standing with her back to the door she set the pizza box on the table beside the door and slowly slid down the door ending up sitting on the floor.

The bang of the door caused Tilly to jump, Jen seemed out of breath as if she had just run a marathon. "Jen what up why are you out of breath?" Jen couldn't seem to catch her breath "your not going to believe who I just saw!" Tilly looked really confused, she jumped out of bed and sat down on the ground beside Jen "who, is it someone we know? Because it looks like you've just seen a ghost?" Jen nodded "well you would know them much better than I do" Tilly was starting to panic who could it be?, someone she knew better than Jen? she was losing her patience "I don't know Jen I give up! Care to enlighten me?" Jen swore, usually it was into herself but this time it was loud and clear "fuck we are screwed" Tilly was starting to lose her patience and she wanted an answer "Jen just tell me who it fucking is, we can't just jump to conclusions there's bound to be a resolve?" Jen threw her head back hitting the door with quite some force "this time I don't think there is!, Tilly your mum is down in reception, I don't know how she got here or what she's doing but im almost certain she knows you're here!, she was arguing with the manager at check in about her credit card being charged for something last night , I didn't stand to listen for full details but she seems pretty pissed"

Tilly flung herself back now lying on the cold floor "I was on the phone to her earlier, she didn't seem to know the difference told her I was with Maddie and she was fine with it" Jen looked at Tilly "when were you on the phone, I haven't saw you with your phone all morning?" Tilly lifted her hands and covered her eyes, the lights in the room became blinding all of a sudden "when I was in the bathroom, she called me i told her I was waiting on Maddie to get ready and that we were heading out" Jens face lit up "so if your mum was to appear at this door and there was tow bags in this room, you were dressed and there was someone in the bathroom, do you reckon she would still think you were with Maddie?" Tilly sat up and smiled "you are a complete genius Jen Gilmore!, id need to throw some clothes on she will get suspicious if I'm not wearing clothes." Tilly jumped up and stretched out her hands for Jen to grab them. Once standing Tilly leant in and Kissed Jen "you are just amazing, no wonder why I love you so much" Jen smiled and kissed Tilly back "Well we are going to get caught in the act if you're not dressed so hurry up cause I'm sure they can just let her walk on up here if you've used her credit card here"

Tilly ran to her bag and grabbed clothes it didn't matter what she was wearing at least it was something, she threw her clothes on her and just as she was fixing her hair, there it was, the dreaded knock on the door both women shot a look at each other Tilly whispered just loud enough to be heard by Jen and not by whoever stood on the other side of the door "Jen go hide in the bathroom before we get caught" Jen nodded and before turning to head into the bathroom she whispered " I love you" both women beamed a smile at each other before Jen closed and locked the bathroom door.

Tilly stood ready to open the door, she took a second to compose herself before opening the door and there she stood "mum! What are you doing here I told you id be back tomorrow!"Tilly tried to seem shocked even though she was shaking like leaf "I thought id come down and see a show with you and Maddie, she is here isn't she?" Tilly nodded and pointed to the bathroom "yep, takes her ages getting ready" Tilly's mum looked at her and she by the look on her mum's face that she knew Tilly was lying "that's strange because Sinead called round with work for you this morning, I could have swore she said she was going shopping with Ruby and Maddie!, but that can't be right because Maddie is here right? Tilly nodded, she didn't want to speak in case she gave herself away. "Right well go get her we have a show to go to" Tilly's mum sat down on the chair that was in the corner of the room, adamant that she wasn't leaving anytime soon "I can't just walk into the bathroom, she's having a shower!" Tilly's mum looked at her with narrowed eyes "I can't hear no shower she must be out and all go see what she is at" Just as the words had escaped her mouth the sound of the shower echoed the room. Tilly was glad Jen was listening in because that one action right there could have saved they're relationship.

After ten minutes of sitting in pure silence Tilly's mum was starting to get annoyed, how long was Tilly going to keep this up? If Maddie is in Chester who's in the bathroom? What is my daughter hiding from me? "Look Tilly this is beyond a joke it doesn't take this long to have a shower go in there right now and see what's going on!" Tilly got up and walked towards the bathroom, she knocked on the door and waited for Jen to open the lock. she didn't open the door much, just enough to slide in.

They couldn't speak out loud because Tilly's mum was only a few feet away and it wasn't worth risking now. "look she thinks Maddie is in here having a shower get undressed and throw a few towels around you, wrap your hair up too if she sees your not blonde she will know straight away" Jen laughed, "what's so funny it's this or we get caught and its game over" "but Tils I look nothing like Maddie it would never work" Tilly took a moment to think of a better plan "look I have nothing better we will have to go with the towels , when I swing the bathroom door open pretend to be drying your face with a towel, it's the only thing I can think of right now, hurry up, lose the clothes Gilmore!" This plan clearly wasn't going to work but anything was worth a try if Tilly's mum was going to leave.

After a minute or so Tilly came walking out and left the door open so her mum could see that there was actually someone in the bathroom "look mum Maddie's not feeling too good, I think she had too much to drink last night, were just going to skip the show, but you can still go if you want?" Tilly's mum looked at the figure standing in the bathroom, it was a close interrogation but after a few minutes Tilly mum cracked and was fed up with her daughters lies "look Tilly I know it's not Maddie for one Maddie had blonde hair who ever this is, she's clearly a brunette, Maddie also has a tattoo above her elbow and this girl looks nothing like Maddie, she's not as slim!" Tilly stopped, she couldn't speak "Right saying you're not going to explain, would the stranger in the bathroom care to?, actually before you do close the door get dressed and come out here, im not leaving till I get an explanation!" Tilly ran towards the bathroom to talk to Jen before they had to face her mum but she felt a hand grab her arm "you're going nowhere! Sit down!" Tilly sighed and because she didn't want Jen to lose her job Tilly decided to speak up "look mum the girl in the bathroom, you don't need to know who it is, she's staying out of this it's between me and you, she's here because I asked her to be, coming to London was my idea. She had no part and you have no need to know who she is so she's staying in there until you leave" Tilly raised her voice a little so Jen knew to stay in the bathroom, Tilly couldn't deal with the thought of this being over, they had become so comfortable in each other's presence that letting things come out now would have colossal effect not Just for Tilly but for Jen too.

"look Tilly I want to know who it is with you, you lied to me just to be here I at least deserve to know who your with for all I know it could be a complete stranger you met a few hours ago!, look I'm not leaving until I get a few answers, proper ones not, the lies you've been feeding me. Your almost 18 Tilly why would you lie just to come to London I don't get it!" Tilly nodded her head "okay you will get answers but please can I go chat to her?" Tilly pointed towards the bathroom in the hope her mum would be okay with it. "is that really necessary? I just want to know why you thought you had to lie to come here " Tilly's mum was standing with her back to the bathroom door and when Tilly looked up she saw Jen standing at the bathroom door "Tilly just tell her she's going to find out sooner or later" Hearing the voice behind her Mrs. Evans turned around to see the young female standing there looking completely frightened. "Tilly what's going on, please tell me this isn't what I think it is?" Tilly walked over to stand beside Jen, she wasn't entirely sure how to explain this to her mum but they were in this together and this is how she wanted it to stay "I believe you have already met each other, mum this is Jen … my girlfriend"

The room fell silent, it was more of a stunned silence. Her mum didn't know what to say. Tilly didn't want to push it but she grabbed hold of Jens hand. It's where she felt comfortable, the place she felt safe the most, hand in hand with the one she loved. "look mum if you'd sit down il explain, its not at all what you think, I can see a strong look of disgust in your face but you have to know we were in this together, this isn't just some fling, it used to be but we couldn't keep hurting each other anymore, we love each other, and nothing can change that" she lifted Jens hand up to her mouth and kissed it.

Tilly's mum wasn't pleased, the more she thought about it the more it disgusted her, to think that this woman was abusing her power, taking advantage of a student! This wasn't right and it made her stomach flip to think her daughter had fallen prey to this so-called teacher " Tilly pack your bags we are leaving now" Tilly stood back, she was here with Jen and that's how it was going to stay. " no mum that's not how its going to work, like you said I'm almost 18 I can do what I want" Tilly's eyes narrowed she wasn't going to let her mum order her about, it wasn't for happening "Tilly you have to know this isn't right, she's taking advantage of you, it's illegal Tilly, your just a child!" Tilly shook her head tears were forming in her eyes, she was finding it hard to hold them back but she wasn't going to just stand there and let her mum talk about Jen like that!

Choking back the tears Tilly stood forward she was now face to face with her mum "now look here I told you we are in this together, Jen was in no way taking advantage of me if anything it was me taking advantage of her!, I know this is hard for you to understand and I'm not too young I know what's right and what's wrong, I'm in love mum, we both are, I didn't tell you or anyone for that matter because I knew this is how you were going to get on, I knew you wouldn't accept us, well that's just tough isn't it because we're together and that's how its staying!" Jen stepped forward towards Tilly and she grabbed her hand, a small gesture just to let her know she was there, and that she was supporting Tilly no matter how this ended. "look Mrs Evans there's not much more I can add to add to that, I think she pretty much summed it all up but out of everything that you've said all that matters to you, All the wrong things about this relationship, you've never once thought to consider Tilly's Happiness!, not once. It just goes to show in situations like this no matter how much love we have for each other or how happy Tilly is, you're never going to accept us and that's clear, but just stop to think, if your daughter is happy does anything really matter?" Tilly turned to Jen clearly moved by her little speech. Tilly had never been happier, she loved being with Jen and even her mum noticed a change of attitude with Tilly over this past few weeks.

Tilly leant towards Jen and kissed her, she didn't care if her mum was there she just needed to feel Jen, she was happy and she sure as hell wasn't going to let her mum ruin this for her. "Tilly, get your stuff were leaving" Tilly stood her ground "I came here for a weekend away with Jen, it's still only Saturday afternoon, I'm not leaving here until Sunday night at the latest!" Tilly's mum wasn't too pleased that her daughter was being like this with her "Do I have to get the police involved?, I don't think they would be too accepting of kidnap, and taking advantage of a minor!" Tilly looked at her mum in disgust "you wouldn't dare, just because I won't come home with you?" "Look you don't understand, don't you see how she's using you for her own petty little games?, you don't need this Tilly you deserve better!"

Tilly couldn't believe this why was her mum being like this, she loved Jen, yes they had a few rough patches in the past but they were still together now weren't they?

Tilly didn't understand why her mum was being like this, she could see clearly how happy Jen made her, it couldn't have gone unnoticed. Tilly didn't want to get the police involved, Jens career was too important she knew she came second to Jen career every time, but she understood, Jen was good at her job. If Tilly was in her place she would fully understand why that was, she wouldn't wish that on anyone. "Look mum if I come home with you do you promise this stays between us and no police get involved?" Her mum hesitated "Tilly I can't promise this will stay between us, but I wont get the police involved if you leave here with me now" Tilly turned to Jen and hugged her "This is something that needs to be done I would never have you jeopardize your job for me, I get that I will always be secondary to that and im okay with that, but I have to go with my mum, no one will find out your job is safe." Tilly walked towards her mum who was standing ready to open the door.

Jen was on the verge of crying, she couldn't just let Tilly walk away like that, she really did love her and right now her job was secondary to her, she had never felt like this before about anyone and she wasn't going to let Tilly slip away "Tilly, is this really what you want? Just to leave me like this, you must know that things have changed you don't come second to my job anymore, I love you too much. And if you want to stay here with me your more than welcome to, I don't care about my job anymore you're all I need!" Tilly was crying, she couldn't believe Jen was making this harder for her she couldn't take much more. Leaving was the easy way out, it was her resolve, she didn't exactly want to leave but no matter how much Jen said she was always secondary to her job and that was clear.

Tilly really didn't want to leave but she had to her mum was going to ring the police, whether it was just a threat or not, her job was what mattered the most it always had from day one, yes she knew deep down Jen loved her but her job was important too, she couldn't be the one left responsible for Jen having no job and there's always the chance she would go to jail and Tilly couldn't bare the thought.

"goodbye Jen, enjoy the rest of your weekend, il see you about" Tilly couldn't believe she was doing this but she had to end it her mum was behind her and it was important she knew it was properly over. She could just about stop herself crying and it got harder the more she stood there " c'mon mum let's go" Tilly lifted her bags and left the room

Jen just stood there shocked at how could Tilly do this, it didn't seem right, one minute they we very happy then the next everything just seemed to fall apart. Jen promised herself this wasn't the end she was going to fight for Tilly as much as she could she wasn't going to give up that easy

But would it be easy to get her back?


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors note: again this is quite long, ive enjoyed reading all your comments and for chapter 30 im gonna work on something amazing so it might take a bit longer to update! - but keep reading and leaving comments and il keep writing!**

It had been almost two weeks since either of the girls saw each other Jen hadn't been turning up for work and was making no effort what so ever. She would have stayed in bed all day and would have made the odd trip to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She only really made half an effort on a Saturday when Liam would come to see her, since the break-up he would take the time to come and visit Jen and make sure she was okay and that she had everything she needed. He had never saw her like this, even with past girlfriends it never used to get to her this much most of them she just shrugged them off amd moved on… but not with Tilly there was something different about her and Jens relationship, she wasn't shrugging it off, sometimes Liam would stay the night if he though Jen didn't seem ok. Now and again when he woke in the middle of the night he could hear her crying. It broke his heart to have to hear Jen in such a state, something had to be done about it. This wasn't right he knew he shouldn't interject but he couldn't bear to see his sister like that anymore something needed to be done and quick!

Jen was in bed cuddled up as usual when she heard a loud knock at the door, she wasn't expecting company today and she wasn't waiting on anything. Dragging herself out of bed and towards the door was beginning to be a task in itself for Jen she didn't like doing it but in her mind she knew it was something that had to be done!

"who is it?" Jen didn't want to open the door before she knew who it was but she got no reply just another knock on the door, finally she gave up and just opened the door "Liam! You don't usually call round during the week, why are you here?" Liam worked in the Gym not far from Jens flat, he had a very displeasing look upon his face a Jen knew this wasn't going to be a nice conversation. "What am I doing here? em I was on my lunch break and I thought I'd call in for a nice little chat and a cup of tea!, what do you think I'm here for Jen?, I saw your jeep outside, didn't think you would walk to work in the rain. It's been two weeks I know you're hurting but you can't lie about all day you're a teacher you're meant to be at work! And you're going to have to leave the house at some stage you're running low on supplies you can just starve to death can you!" Jen just walked away from the door she didn't want to hear it getting a lecture from her younger brother about how she should be at work and how she had responsibilities and duties to fulfill. "look Liam it's really none of your business what I'm doing with my life, if I want to say at home and sleep all day then that's what I will do, I'm old enough to know what I want to do." Liam shook his head "that's not my point Jen, if you take any more time off work they're going to fire you, do you really want that? You'll never be able to get another teaching job, your reference from the 6th form will refer to your lack of commitment and not school will want that."

"look Liam save me the lecture, I don't want to teach anymore I give up!" Liam crouched down in front of Jen who was now sitting at the kitchen table "Listen to me Jen!, I don't ever want to hear that from you again, you worked so hard to get to this point you can't just give it up and not care what's going to happen next! Plus you need that job if you want to keep this place, as for Tilly push her out of your mind for a while think of what you need, maybe going back to work will help you return so some state of normal?" Jen shook her head "going back there will make things worse for me… Tilly's there every day and she's in my class I can't deal with that, at least not right now!" Liam lowered his head and sighed "Look Jen it's up to you what you do, I hate seeing you like this, you have to snap out of it sometime, right go grab a shower and get dressed were going to the dog for lunch!" Jen shook her head "no, I'm not up for it yet" Liam looked at her "I didn't ask you I told you, I have two hours for lunch and your coming if I have to dress you myself!" Jen's eyes widened in horror. Then Liam caught on to what he just said "fuck, no, I didn't mean it that way, just go get dressed!" Jen jumped up off the chair and smiled followed by a bit of a laugh, Liam's face now beaming a bright shade of crimson, embarrassed by what he had just said " oi Jen? , it's nice to see you smiling again!".

Within half an hour Jen was showered and ready to go. She came walking in to the kitchen and Liam stood up and started clapping, this got quite a weird look from Jen. "What are you doing you weirdo!" Liam laughed "well it's a round of applause for being able to distinguish the difference between pajamas and actual clothes, well done Jen" Liam couldn't stop laughing whilst Jen just stood there looking slightly displeased "oh shut up, right im ready so shall we go?" Liam shook his head and grabbing his phone and wallet from the table they both headed out for lunch.

Reaching the front door that leads out into the village Jen realized something "shit!" Jen rubbed her eyes. Liam was wondering what was going on "what wrong have you forgot something?" Jen shook her head "no I've been living in complete darkness for a fortnight, stepping outside into direct sun light, not that there's much of it, is going to purely kill my eyes!" Liam laughed "that's your own fault then isn't it?" he messed her hair up and then handed her a pair of sunglasses "Where did you pull these from?" He didn't reply he just winked and tapped his nose.

Outside wasn't as bad as Jen had thought within a few moments she was able to take the glasses of and hand them back to Liam. The fresh air was hard for her to take in she had been living in a stuffy apartment for two weeks and not even bothered to open a window, However her lungs greatly accepted the fresh air around her. She was shocked to see the village empty you would usually see a few people around but today it seemed empty, almost ghost like. The pub was similar not many people around, few staff and the odd middle aged man with a newspaper but it was nowhere near as busy as usual.

"How about you go sit down and have a look at the menu and il get us a few drinks" Jen nodded and headed in the direction of a table that was in a secluded corner of the pub, she saw her brother talking to Darren, she must have missed quite a bit if her brother was making new friends. Her brother put his hand on Darren's shoulder as a form of support, it kinda looked like Darren was crying, either way Liam had it under control. He came and sat with Jen at the table and handed her a drink "what was going on there you two looked pretty close?" Liam shook his head "naw not really I asked him how rhys was and he just started crying" Jen was really confused, she had completely shut herself away from the outside world she had no idea what was going on "why what's up with rhys?" Liam took a drink of his beer "there was a bus crash the other day, Tony and Cindy along with the two guys that own the deli were getting married and a bus full of 6th formers crashed into the venue, Rhys and a few others didn't make it" He never though much of it but Jen just sat there in a trance, she couldn't believe that she hadn't heard of it up until now "Liam who where the sixth formers that were in the bus?" Liam looked up and saw the terror on Jens face all colour had just drained from her, leaving her speechless. "Em that Maddie girl. Good looking .blonde? And a few of her other friends they were heading away so they're friends could get married" Jen froze Tilly was always with Maddie they were inseparable. By this stage tears were streaming down Jens face and Liam seemed too interested in the lunch menu to see the inner turmoil this news was bringing to his sister "so you ready to order Jen?" he looked up and saw Jens who's make up was now running down her face "Liam i need names? Who all was on that bus?" Liam wasn't sure of all their names so doing his best he was able to muster up some of the names "em one of the girls that live here with Darren, Ruby? And Maddie, that kid with the curly hair – john, jono?, Sinead and that quiet kid that's always with them and that kid who's really camp" Jen didn't hear Tilly's name mentioned " is that all of them?" Liam nodded "yeah that's them all, no one else got on the bus" Jen's mind began to rest, she could bear to think what she would have done if Tilly had have been on that bus, she wouldn't have been able to cope. Tilly was her everything, the only thing that mattered in her life, if she was gone Jen had nothing to live for. "Jen you've been in a bit of a daze this past 5 minutes what's wrong?" She looked up at her brother who was genuinely worrying about his sister. It wasn't like her to zone out like this she was usually so grounded and she always knew what she wanted, seeing her like this really made him feel her pain. How could Tilly do this to her? Liam didn't know what had went on that made the couple split but he sure as hell was going to find out. He wanted his sister back to normal and if he had to interject for that to happen then so be it!

Jen and Liam were just finishing up their lunch and things seemed to be okay for the time being. "so what would you think of a night out on the town, just us two like old times?" Liam wasn't sure whether Jen would be up for it or not but he knew that Jen would need to start leaving the house or something would happen, he had that feeling in the pit of his stomach that if he left Jen alone for too long that something bad would happen "I dunno Liam, it's still a bit soon, how about a few drinks, a take-a-way and a few DVD's round mine?" Liam smiled and nodded, okay so she wasn't for leaving the house soon but at least he could be there with her.

Lunch had been fine and after a while Jen found herself walking through the town she found the fresh air comforting, she couldn't help but smile at the good day outside the sky had cleared and there was now a massive rainbow plastered the full way across Jens view. She was completely lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed that George and Phoebe were standing in front of her "Hiya Miss Gilmore, haven't seen you about college for a while, everything alright?" The familiar voice snapped Jen out of her trance and she was once again brought back to earth " oh hello George didn't see you there yeah I'm fine, just needed a bit of time off that's all!" Jen flashed a really unconvincing smile and continued the conversation with the students "Are you not meant to be in college today?" Jen wasn't thinking straight, her head was all messed up " They give me and a few others a day off, after the crash and all were all pretty much zoned out in class so they sent us home" Jen shut her eyes and shook her head " George I'm so sorry, I'm not thinking straight how are you, how are you keeping?" Jen felt so stupid, it had completely slipped her mind and it wasn't like Jen to forget so easily. "well I'm not too bad injury wise few cuts and such but I don't think its hit me yet that my friends are gone for good" Jen put her hand on George's shoulder "look George, I'm here if you ever need to talk okay?" George nodded his head and said his goodbye's letting Jen return home.

Later that day Liam had been walking through the village, in the distance he could see Tilly and Esther entering the coffee shop. So Liam being the concerned brother he decided to go talk to Tilly and see what was going on, he didn't want to see Jen hurt for much longer.

He walked into the coffee shop, looking about he spotted Tilly in the corner talking to the other girl "Tilly are you busy , I want a quick word with you?" He looked over to Esther who seemed to be locked into the conversation "Alone, if you don't mind Tilly?" Tilly stood up from her seat "Il be right back, don't go anywhere" she walked outside and sat down at the bench with Liam "What is this about Liam and make it quick because Esther was in a bit of a state earlier, I don't want to leave her too long" Liam nodded, knowing to keep this sweet and short "what happened between you and Jen in London? i know the two of you broke up but Jen's in an awful state she hasn't been to work in two weeks and she's been blocking out the outside world, I've never saw her like this before, it's really scaring me Tilly I need to know, I can't bear seeing her like this anymore" Tilly was speechless, yes Tilly had been hurting too but Liam seemed Genuinely concerned about Jen, it wasn't like her to miss work she loved her Job. "look Liam what happed was between me and her, if she doesn't want to tell you that up to her, can I go now?" She began to stand when Liam cracked "no you cant go now, my sister I up in that flat, hiding from the world, all while you're out here enjoying your life, I cant let her go on like this I just need to know what happened so I know how to handle this situation, please Tilly?" Tilly saw the frustration build in Liam's eyes "Fine, everything was going smoothly Jen and I had been getting on really well and then …. then my mum showed up and forced me to leave with her, she basically forced me to split up with Jen, I didn't want to but if I didn't my mum was going to ring the police, which would have meant Jen would have lost her Job, I didnt want that, so I left her standing there in the hotel room, her face it was like a little lost puppy I hate myself for just leaving like that but I had no control over it, at the end of the day my mum was right, Jen's my teacher and I her student, if that got out not only would she lose her job but there would more than likely be a jail sentence on there as well!" Liam shook his head "look I get where your coming from but could you at least text Jen and not leave things on such harsh terms?, I know your probably hurting too but I don't like seeing Jen in such a state" Tilly nodded "okay, il give her a text and il see what I can do im not promising anything, but il give it a shot!" Liam leant over the table and hugged Tilly "you are a wee gem, I can now see what Jen see's in you, you're a good kid Tilly just go easy on her eh? She can be a bit fragile sometimes!" Tilly beamed him a smile "will do, il text her later, when I get a free minute"

Liam said his goodbyes and headed back to work, Tilly didn't realize Jen would be in such a state as to lock herself away, she knew she had to sort this is was crucil but for now she had Esther to deal with and after that she would text Jen and see what was going on. The woman that Liam described was nothing like the woman she had grown to know and love it really was out of character but maybe, just maybe there would be a resolve.

Tilly had spent most of the day with Esther and it was beginning to get dark, Tilly had said her goodbyes to Esther and her family and left the pub to head home, on the walk home she decided to text Jen, she had the message written out when she looked up and saw she was standing outside Jens flat, she passed it on her way home but she laughed at how ironic it seemed that she had looked up at that moment in time. She put her phone in her pocket and decided to forget all about the text instead she rung the bell, she didn't know what she was going to say but she knew she had to say something. Tilly was shocked to hear a voice come from the speaker beside bell for Jens flat "hiya Liam come on up" Tilly didn't say anything, she thought it was her brother coming up, so Tilly pushed the door open and walked on up.

She was stood at Jens front door hesitating whether to knock or not. She took a breath in and knocked the door. She heard a voice on the other side of the door "Liam, seriously? You still have the key for here but you still knock the door, you're a fucking asshole you are…." Jen opened the door as the last few words escaped her mouth. She was shocked to see the red head standing on her doorstep; she had been expecting her brother around for a few drinks. It all went silent; Jen was still in shock she couldn't speak it was as if she had forgotten how to talk. "so im a fucking asshole am I?" Tilly laughed making the situation light hearted and Jen couldn't help but smile, that laugh, oh she missed it so much.

"look I came here to talk to you are you busy?, il only be 5 minutes" Tilly waited in anticipation for an answer. "em yeah ok come on in". Jen didn't want to turn Tilly away, she couldn't. She wanted to hear Tilly out, even if it was the last thing she wanted to talk about right now. It could be worth listening to.

Maybe something good could come out of this, Jen felt that something good could maybe come out of this conversation and fingers crossed it doesn't end like the last conversation they had!


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors note: i thought id throw this up, its quite a bit shorter than my last two but i will keep making the chapters longer as i feel they have worked out better than some of the shorter ones, hope you all enjoy this one!**

Tilly made her way into the flat, she wasn't completely sure what she was going to say, she knew that whatever she was about to say had to be something to cheer Jen up she was here to try make things better… not worse. So this had to be good, there had to be some sort of resolve, she promised Liam she would sort it out, although she wasn't expecting to be talking to Jen face to face she thought that maybe this way something better would come from it. " I know you're expecting Liam so il keep this short" Jen shook her head "it's fine, he's not due over for a while yet." Tilly moved into the kitchen and sat at the table, she waited for Jen to join her before she continued to talk "look I'm sorry I left you in London like that, I didn't have a choice my mum was deadly serious, she would have rung the police for sure and I could bare to see you lose your job, I thought it would be easier if I just left, I didn't even think much about anything, obviously, but I do have to say I really regret just leaving you like that, and again I'm really sorry" Jen reached over the table and put her hand on top of Tilly's "I understand completely, you didn't want me to lose my job, its fine I get it but Tilly you must know I don't care about my job as much as I cared about you… care about you, it's not the same without you, if I have my job that means I can't be with you and that scares me more than anything." Tilly lowered her head and took a moment to just sit back and think "Jen you heard my mum if she sees us together again she will do something drastic, I've had nothing but lectures off her for this past two weeks and after what happened to Maddie and the others I cant deal with anymore hurt at the moment, I know this wasn't what you were expecting but…" Jen stopped Tilly talking, she was right it wasn't what she wanted to hear but Tilly was right, Jen was happy enough with them just being friends for the moment "I understand completely, you've been through quite a bit this past few days I'm sorry I wasn't about for you but I promise I will be from now on, whenever you want to talk I will be there okay?" Tilly nodded and it fell silent. Jen saw a few tears escape from Tilly's eyes. Jen immediately knelt down on the floor directly infront of Tilly and began wiping tears from her eyes "eh it's okay let it all out" Jen stood up and hugged Tilly. She didn't want to move away from the embrace but she felt Tilly pulling back so she retuned back to kneeling on the ground "im so sorry Jen im such a mess" "eh look don't apologize you've been through a lot this week, look il text Liam and tell him to come round another time, how about we have a drink and watch a movie just to get your mind off things, just as friends!" Tilly smiled and nodded. Jen wiped Tilly's eyes and went to get her phone from the living room to text Liam.

After a while both girls found themselves discussing the most random things, Jen was sitting up with a pillow on her knee and during the film Tilly started to move about she lay down on the couch and put her head on the pillow. "Jen?" "yes, Tilly? What's up?" "I've missed this, having someone to talk to and being able to have this comfortable silence, being at home right now is driving me mad, between my dad yapping on about uni and my mum being over bearing and asking me am I okay every 5 minutes, it's a bit much sometimes, this is great I really like spending time with you and thanks for being here for me" Jen smiled and took hold of the girls hand "Tilly, im always going to be here for you, you must always remember that!, no matter what happens, and I'm glad that I can be of assistance" Jen brushed the hair out of Tilly's eyes using her free hand, it looked cute draped over her eyes but Jen liked looking at Tilly's eyes, they were mesmerizing. It was hard not to get lost in them. Jen was so tempted to lean down and kiss Tilly but was snapped out of her thought pattern when she heard a phone go off. Tilly jumped up from the sofa and rummaged through her bag to get her phone.

**Hello**

**Oh hi mum, em yeah just round in Esther's here watching a film, staying here tonight em I don't know**

Jen nodded her head in approval

**Actually, Yeah mum I am going to stay here tonight, ok no problem il see you tomorrow, bye **

Tilly hung up her phone and sat back on the sofa,"Jen are you sure about this, I don't want to put you in an awkward position" Jen nodded "of course it's okay I wouldn't have said otherwise!, look you still have some of your clothes here and now that Liam's gone there's a spare room" Tilly smiled and lay back down placing her head on Jens lap once again "You know I thought I wasn't ever going to get to do this again, like hanging out like this and cuddling on the sofa, I thought id really blew it leaving you in London" Jen shook her head "that's in the past now Tilly okay?, just keep an eye on your future you've your whole life ahead of you, don't ever have regrets" Tilly sat up and looked at Jen "your right, it's in the past now, but just so you know i don't have any regrets about this past few months Jen, they've been the best few months of my life, being with you Jen its been amazing and im not ready to just let it go completely… I cant let it go, it has meant so much to me, to think that you're willing to risk your career for me, I really don't know what to say to that!" Tilly leant in closer she was a mere inch from Jens face, she couldn't bear it any longer she moved even closer and placed her lips on Jen's. as much as she wanted to pull away from this embrace Jen couldn't bring herself to do it, it had been a few weeks since they're last kiss, Jen needed this now more than ever. Tilly was the first to pull back "sorry, I wasn't supposed to do that" Tilly looked at the ground not wanting to see Jen's reaction. Jen grabbed Tilly's face and pulled her up to her level "Don't be sorry Tilly, as I said don't ever have regrets" Tilly smiled and shook her head " I don't regret it, I just thought that maybe you wouldn't have wanted it" Jen laughed a little "Tilly, of course I wanted it, more than anything in this world but what you said earlier, despite my feelings I chose not to act upon cause I thought you didn't want this" Tilly smiled "Look Jen as much as I had wanted to keep my feelings under control I just cant, I thought that If I just kept my distance just for tonight that I would be okay, but I cant keep my distance its like im being drawn towards you by this unknown force, as much as I want to stop it I really cant its not possible" Jen seemed confused "I know im meant to be the smarter one but I really don't get what your trying to say right now" Jen laughed a little. Tilly looked deep into her eyes "This is what I mean Jen" Tilly moved over towards Jen she was sitting on Jens knee, one leg either side of her, she leant down and taking Jens face in her hands she kissed her. It was less tense than the last kiss, it was longer more of a need than a want. Tilly pulled away and after a deep breath she began to talk again "I cant let you go again you meant to much to me" Tilly leant down and kissed Jen.

Maybe things were going to get better, now that Tilly was back in her arms Jen knew things would need to change. Some for better … some for worse.


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors note : so sorry it has taken me so long to update, recent Jelly episodes have put me in the mood to update and keep the OTP alive, they do genuinely make and amazing on-screen couple, i was so sad to see Amy leave Hollyoaks i guess hollyoaks can't see an amazing pairing even when its right in front of them - any way here you go should update more, and i will when i can, so keep following the story there is plenty more to come, and thanks for all the amazing reviews keep em coming!**

Tilly and Jen had just spent the night enjoying each other's company; looks were shared followed by long lingering kisses. Nothing seemed awkward there was no tension in the air, to think that just a few hours ago they weren't even talking, it just goes to show that you never really know what is right around the corner. Jen looked down on Tilly who had returned to her earlier position and had her head on Jens lap. She smiled at the sight of Tilly nodding off Jen laughed a little under her breath which got a look from Tilly "what's so funny" Jen shook her head "you're nodding off a there you wanna head to bed?" Tilly wiped her eyes "no I wasn't I was watching TV" Jen brushed her fringe out of her eyes "you are such a bad liar, I've been watching you" Tilly covered her face and let out a groan "god I hate it when your right, okay I'm going to bed" Tilly got up and headed towards Liam's old room and Jen jumped up and grabbed her arm "where do you think you're going?" Tilly stopped and looked at Jen who had a bit of a compressed cheeky smile on her face "Im going to bed, like I said I was going to" Jen shook her head, she grabbed the Tv remote and turned the Tv off. "c'mon then let's go to bed" Jen looked towards her bedroom door then back at Tilly. She didn't want to pressure Tilly into anything, she wanted to take things slow, after all they had only been back together for a few hours. "Jen, are you sure I didn't think you would have wanted that yet, saying were just back together, I didn't want to be presumptuous, only if your sure though I don't want you to feel like you have to go out of your way to keep me happy" Jen shook her head "no its okay id like you to, but if you don't want to stay in my room its cool I totally get it" Tilly moved closer to Jen and kissed her "no I would like to, I would really like to…" Tilly deepened the kiss and Jen really liked this but she wanted to keep things clam just for a bit. Jen broke away from the kiss "look Tilly id love to but can we not get into this tonight, can we just cuddle, im sorry if im sounding lame but ive missed you and I want to take things slow for a while, is that okay?" Tilly seemed slightly deflated after the knock-back but she was happy enough to take it, she had jen back now and she really wanted to keep it that way "yeah its fine, I totally get it" Tilly kissed Jen and they both headed into Jens room.

"Gosh it seem like forever since ive been in here, nothing has changed from I left, well apart from the bed sheets, its like id never actually been gone" Jen smiled at Tilly. "well I don't know about you but im rather tired, you gonna join me?" Jen removed her jeans then her top. Tilly stood there eyes wide staring at Jen. Jen looked over at Tilly "you can close your mouth now, it's not like you haven't seen it all before" Tilly snapped out of her trance and give a breathy laugh "yeah I know I have im just so overwhelmed every time I see you, its like every time is the first time, every inch of you as beautiful as the next" Tilly moved closer to Jen and kissed her on the shoulder. "stop it you, your actually making me cringe at how cheesy your being, are you coming to bed or what?" Tilly hadn't to be asked again, in one swift swoop her top was gone and her jeans shortly followed. Tilly climbed into bed beside Jen and curled up beside her "god I have missed this so much" Jen kissed Tilly on the head "yeah ive missed it too" and with that both girls drifted into a deep sleep.

Tilly was the first to wake, morning hadn't quite broke yet but there was a small stream of light coming through the curtains. Tilly winced at the light hitting her eye. She looked over to see Jen lying there still fast asleep she didn't want to waken her just yet so she slowly crept out of bed and after heading to the toilet she made coffee and brought two cup of it into the bed room. Just as Tilly had crawled into bed again Jen begun to stir. "Good morning sleepy head" Tilly leant over and kissed her head. "ugh what time is it?" Tilly laughed at Jens attempt to open her eyes, this however failed when the ray of sun blinded her "em just turned six I think" Jen covered her face with the duvet "seriously? why are you up so early?" Tilly smiled "I just woke up, here have some coffee, you'll be fine after that" Jen sat up and grabbed the cup from Tilly "thanks, so I guess you have to head home soon?" Tilly looked at Jen "is that you hinting at me to leave?" Jen sat up more "no, no, no, not in the slightest, if it was up to me you'd stay here forever" Tilly smiled "I know, I just love winding you up, I should be fine for another few hours, no need to rush home my mum thinks ive stayed at Esther's" Jen smiled "good because I want a cuddle" she set her mug down and slid down under the covers patting the space next to her wanting Tilly to move closer to her.

After about 15 minutes of pure silence, Jen spoke "we are going to have to be so careful, now your mum's onto us, we only have to keep it a secret for another couple of months, after that we are free to be together." Tilly looked up at Jen and nodded. Jen smiled, god that smile it just made Tillys day so much better. She sat up a little and kissed Jen "I know, but whilst we are here no one is about to see its just you and I" Jen smiled and leant into Tilly and kissed her harder than intended "I've missed you so much "Jen grabbed the back of Tillys neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss that soon began to heat up.

Almost an hour later both women were lying breathless on the bed within close proximity, fingers intertwined, nothing needed to be said the moment was perfect , nothing could have made this any better both women just lay there in complete ecstasy. Looks where shared along with the odd kiss, Jen couldn't have been happier, Tilly felt the same. "we have to have a fall out more often if that's what the makeup sex will be like" Tilly didn't realize she had said this so loud, Jen looked at her eyes wide with surprise, "did I just hear you properly there?" Tilly covered her eyes and hid her face "I said that out loud didn't I?" Jen nodded "em yeah ever so slightly" Her sarcastic tone rang out more than usual. "sorry I didn't realize, I just can't get over how amazing you are, I didn't think it could get any better, but you've proved me wrong" Jen blushed with embarrassment "well im glad you enjoyed it because I did too" Jen leant down to kiss Tilly when her stomach grumbled making both women laugh "looks like someone needs fed, il go see what you have in" Tilly went to get up but was soon pulled back into bed again "no point in checking cause theres nothing there. How about I run to the deli to get us something and we can have breakfast in bed?" Tilly smiled and kissed Jen "sounds perfect" Jen kissed Tilly back and jumped up out of bed and threw on an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans that she had pulled from her drawer and without paying much attention to her hair she threw on her coat and left.

Tilly rolled over in bed and looked out towards the door awaiting Jens return but within a few seconds Tilly had fallen asleep, whilst across the street Jen was speaking with Doug. "so what has you up so early, it not like you to come here this early" Jen looked up from the breakfast menu "em just woke up early and I couldn't be bothered cooking" Doug laughed "looks like that's not the only reason" Jen shot a glare in his direction "what do you mean by that?" Doug pointed at Jen "well its not like you to leave the house with panda eyes, messy hair and a huge smile on your face!" Jen ran her fingers through her hair and wiped her eyes. Doug shook his head "two coffee's and two breakfast burritos, look like you've had a guest to stay" Doug smiled and walked away from the counter. Jen blushed and left the Deli to return home.

It was only a five second walk from the deli to Jens front door but even that couldn't have just went smoothly Diane came walking out of the shop "oh hiya Jen, what has you up so early?" Jen head butted the door and turned round to see Diane standing with a few bags of shopping from price slice "aw just woke up feeling hungry and the fridge is empty so I thought id treat myself to some breakfast courtesy of the deli" Diane looked at what Jen was holding seeing the two cups in her hand "ai you got company?" Diane laughed a bit nudging Jen "nope, one cup of coffee from the deli isn't enough for me it's like their cups are shrinking, or ive just become incredibly addicted" Diane nodded "ah I see well I best be getting off, Sinead will be awake soon better go get her breakfast on!" and with that Diane left Jen.

Jen entered the flat and with one swift swoop she had her coat off, her shoes were flicked to one side and she rushed into the room but walking into the room she caught a glimpse of Tilly lying there sleeping, she shook her head and laughed. She resisted the urge to wake Tilly, she looked so peaceful lying there curled up in the duvet, Jen couldn't resist any longer she had to wake her up. Jen nealt down beside the bed, Tilly was huddled close to the edge so close she would have fell out of bed with a slight tug of the duvet. But instead Jen grabbed part of her hair and tickled Tillys nose with it this caused her wipe her face, but was still sleeping, Jen couldn't help but laugh. Again she tickled Tillys nose and Tilly wiped her face and let out a huge sigh she opened her eyes a little to see Jen sitting on the floor her head resting on the bed beside her. "what are you doing, was that you tickling my face?" Jen put on a straight face, "what do you mean im literally just in the door I got us food, you must have been dreaming" Tilly closed her eyes and again Jen tickled Tillys face with her hair and Tillys eyes shot open I knew it was you, your going to pay for that!" Jen climbed onto the bed and straddled Tilly "oh am I now" Jen leant down to kiss Tilly but Tilly turned her head to avoid Jens kiss "oi stop it! I only wanted a kiss" Tilly laughed "tough I only wanted to sleep" Jen smiled and jumped off the bed "okay then fair enough foods in the kitchen." Jen left Tilly lying in bed and went into the kitchen.

Tilly came into the kitchen, she didn't bother getting dressed all she had on her was her bra and underwear. She stood with her back to Jen whilst she rummaged in the bag for her food and coffee. She didn't talk she just came and joined Jen at the table, Jen just stared at Tilly in amazement, Tilly suddenly seemed so confidant, as if this was Jens punishment for waking her "have I got something on my face?" Tilly started wiping her face knowing rightly what Jen was looking at. Jen shook her head and moved into the living room to watch the television, she sat on the arm-chair that was closest to the television and was soon followed by Tilly.

Tilly made her way across the Living room, making sure she walked in front of the tv to get Jens attention of course this didn't work so Tilly sat on the arm of the chair beside Jen she lent closer to Jen and had her arm over the back of the chair with her legs crossed in front. Tilly leaned closer to Jen and whispered in her ear "anything really worth watching on Tv?" Jen kept her focus on the TV knowing that she would cave if she looked around "yep loads of stuff" Tilly took the remote from Jens hand and turned the TV off and threw the remote onto another chair "oi! I was watching that!" Tilly shook her head "we both know you weren't" Tilly sat on Jen knee and leaned in to kiss her, pulling her in harder to deepen the kiss Tilly stood up and grabbed Jens hand "shall we?" Tilly nodded in the direction of the bedroom . Jen looked at Tilly amazed " did you not get enough this morning?" Tilly nodded "this morning was amazing but ive missed you so much any longer than a week without you is way too long" Jen jumped up and pulled Tilly close to her "Ive missed you too, but im going for a shower, I looked a right mess going to the deli this morning" She leaned in and kissed Tilly "but feel free to join me if you want" Tilly liked the idea presented to her

She loved being with Jen, this was it she was in it for the long haul the secret only had to be kept for another month or so, that was more than possible it had been over a year now from they had met. Tilly was sure another few weeks were going to be an easy stretch

Weren't they?


	32. Chapter 32

**authors note: ok so i decided to take advice from the readers and i took advice from one of the comments and ive skipped a few weeks til the end of the school year hope you like it, more will eventually follow, sorry for the slow updates, and if you have any suggestions or ideas on where you want the story to go, so keep reading and enjoy, i love reading all your comments **

A few weeks had past, the secret meetings were nearing they're end this was it one last day at college. Tilly beamed a massive smile in the mirror as she was wiping off her make-up before bed, nothing could ruin this for her. She cleared up in the bathroom and headed into her room. Checking behind her to make sure her parents where down stairs she shut the door tight and rang Jen. this has become a regular routine this past few weeks keeping in contact, staying close, sharing their toubles and doubts this was it the final hurdle, 24 hours and they could be together, no restraints, no complaints. Obviously they couldn't just blurt it out as soon as the bell had rang for the end of the school day, but of course they had this all planned out.

The first week would be a slow progression, having coffee together in public would be a start, so it looked as though they were just friends, then gradually building it up, flirtatious punches and little jokes the hand holding in public built up to the tip of the iceberg, announcing their relationship to the public. Obviously Tillys parents would be first to hear then her friends and eventually walking through the village would be almost second nature to them.

Tilly was a little disheartened to find that Jen wasn't answering her phone she tried a few times more then on the 3rd try she got an answer.

**Hey you thought you'd fallen of the face of the earth whats up?**

**Nothing just Diane being over critical over last weeks incident, she became rather opinionated too **

Of course last weeks incident hadn't slipped Tillys mind, she was almost beginning to think that Diane had some weird stalker issues with Jen, she didn't catch them kissing like last time, this time it was a casual teacher/student talk about how she could improve her work to get better grades. Of course Diane being her usual self had confronted Jen about it and more or less been keeping tabs on her again! Just what Jen wanted!

**Oh well it wouldn't be Diane if she wasn't being like that! God Id hate to be living there, I feel sorry for Sinead now that you not there to keep tabs on. **

**Haha yeah but to be honest Sineads got a bit of a mouth on her I think shes good for fighting back against Diane! **

**Yeah I suppose so, what have you been up to that its took you so long to answer your phone? Not got another girl over there with you have you?**

Jen laughed and shook her head

**Yeah she in my room right now, why you jealous? **

**Nope not at all, so what else have you been up to?**

**Em just tidying a few things away, have to get a few more boxes**

**Why do you need more boxes? Why do you even need boxes?**

**I just put my foot in it didn't i?, it was meant to be a surprise, im moving Tilly to just outside the Village its only a ten minute walk away and the apartment is so much bigger than what im in now. 3 rooms and the kitchen and living room are massive, and theres so much natural light its amazing your going to love it, I was going to wait til tomorrow night and take you out and then bring you to show it, im sorry I didn't tell you it was meant to be a surprise.**

**Jen you're moving away from the village? What made you change your mind about the place you in now?**

**Well its tiny compared to this new place, and its much more modern no more mouldy spare room no more sneaking across the village to get to my place, its so much more convenient and I have a spare room for all my art stuff, and maybe you can stay for longer than a few nights?**

**I already do stay a few nights at a time anyway, the distance from the village is a good thing**

**Look this is a good thing tomorrow night we will do as I had planned, we will go for a meal and then go see the apartment, it's a good transition, knowing that we are further from the village less prying eyes, more time to ourselves.**

**I suppose so look its kinda late we have college tomorrow, I better go to sleep now or I will be really tired in school **

**Oh okay, night then **

**Night **

Tilly sounded like she was really disappointed by Jens news, she wasn't though she was excited by this new venture. Maybe this was good for them.

Jen didn't think Tilly was to happy with the news of a new place, she didn't seem overwhelmed about it maybe Tilly had just been caught on aware, Jen hoped that she would be more optimistic about it tomorrow, Jen wasn't exactly going to ask her to move in right away but hinting about it would hopefully cheer her up. Yes this should shape up pretty nicely.

Tilly was first of the two women to wake up, this wasn't like her she would usually wait until her alarm went off but this morning was different, it was the last day of college. After today they were free to be together, no restraints. This was it the first day to the rest of their lives. After today nothing could stop them.

**Hi thought id leave you a good morning message even though you're probably up already, I have time before college im going to college coffee to grab a quick coffee if you want to join me? Im leaving soon so no one will be about x **

The reply came quicker than expected

**id like that see you there x **

Tillygrabbed her bag and coat and left the house before her parents could even say good morning, she didn't want to have a conversation this morning. All she wanted was some alone time with Jen this would be nice no one would be about to judge them, it would give them an idea of what life would be like if they were open and honest about their relationship.

Walking across the village towards college coffee when she heard her name being yelled out. She looked across towards the arch and there was Maddie running towards her "what brings you here at this time tills? Your not usually up for another hour" Tilly thought fast on her feet "yeah couldn't really sleep, thought id grab some coffee and head back to get some assignments finished up" Maddie shook her head and leant on Tilly catching her breath. "god do you ever just relax? Your always working, it's the last day of the year and you're up early to do more work?, you my ginger lesbian need to relax, what do you say drinking session tonight, George and the other guys are coming out too, what do you say?" Tilly wanted to keep her plans with Jen. she didn't want to be spending all her time with Jen but this was going to be their first night as a proper out couple. "sorry babe ive already got plans, heading for dinner with the folks" Maddie frowned and gave Tilly a hug " okay babe it wont be the same without you but hey your choice. Il see you later" Maddie put her headphones back in and ran off in the other direction.

Jen was sitting in the coffee shop in the far corner nestling two coffee's. she kept checking her watch, Tilly had said she wouldn't be long. Jen noticed someone out of the corner of her eye, that familiar looking face, that amazing young woman with auburn hair. She rushed towards Jen and after checking around her she gave Jen a quick kiss. "good morning beautiful" Tilly seemed to be in a better mood today. "good morning to you too, just a pity we are here and not in bed it would be so much better" Tilly leant forward and kissed her again "mmm you said it and it sounds pretty amazing" Jen stood up and grabbed her coffee handing Tilly hers "well then lets go" Tilly looked shocked "what, now?" Jen nodded yeah now, what did you think I meant" "I didn't think you meant that, we have college soon" Jen nodded "yeah I know that but we have well over an hour before we even have to leave for college" Tilly grabbed Jen's arm and dragged her out of the coffee shop and over to her apartment.

An hour later both women emerged from Jens room fully dressed. "god that was, amazing, I would love to just do that all day, over and over again" Tilly kissed Jen "mm id love that too but we have like 15 minutes to grab something to eat and get to college, what would you like to eat?" Tilly grabbed Jen by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss "I want…. You!" Jen pulled away toast and coffee it is, you cant start this again or we will be an hour late for college and we both cant be late it would raise suspicion! And we really cant have that so close to the end" Tilly kissed Jen one last time and put on her coat and grabbed her bag "your right less than 8 hours and we are free from hiding, look im going to go now il meet Maddie grab something to eat there, and il see you here at half 5 -6?" Jen nodded and Tilly left

The day should fly by and soon enough the women would be back in each others arms


	33. Chapter 33

**Authors Note: sorry for taking so long to update, you know how it is you get busy and there's only so many hours in the day! thanks for the comments and i am taking your opinions on board and il work with the situations you have given me, i have more to come so stay tuned, this one is quite a long one, hope it makes up for my lack of updates and i will try keep on top of things and update more so here it is chapter 33 enjoy! keep firing your ideas my way im happy to incorporate them into the story and if you have made a suggestion keep an eye out cause its almost certain it will feature at some point! **

Both women had spent most of the day apart but it was fast approaching lunch time. Jen had settled down behind her desk, she had a free class and for once it was actually free, no more marking had to be done. She rested her head on her arms which were neatly folded on the table infront of her. Her thoughts immediately turn to Tilly, just thinking about a possible future with the student seemed to put a smile on her face, god Tilly was just perfect in Jens eyes that sweet smile, her perfect little laugh, everything Jen thought of made her smile and smirk more than ever. She was in a complete trance now leaning on chin on her hands, elbows perched on the desk when all of a sudden two long very comforting arms were draped over her shoulders.

"well well look who's doing lots of work here then!" Tilly laughed seeing Jen looking pretty lucid. "well it's the last day of school and ive a free class so I haven't had too bad of a day today, most of the student just begged for me to put on a DVD, don't know what it was meant to be but they seemed pretty glued to it, what about you skiving off, you nothing better to do with your time? No library to visit or book to bury your head in?" Jen joked knowing Tilly wouldn't take this whole-heartedly. "As you said it's the last day may as well enjoy it, not being here next year will be well weird, what do you reckon still going to like this place once im not here?" Jen shrugged her shoulders "well im not too sure, on the up side I think I will like it more now we can be open about out relationship, but I still think not being able to see you as often as I do about college will be a tough one now I have to admit!"

Tilly grabbed Jens hands and pulled her up from her seat she kicked the classroom door shut "so do you reckon you will miss this?" Tilly leant in and kissed Jen "mm I don't know really I like the element of danger but I also think that I wont miss it cause I hope you will always be about" Tilly put her puppy dog eyes and turned up her bottom lip "aw that's so cute and of course il always be about for it, as long as you'll have me?" Tilly kissed Jen again this time it was a little more intimate "oh that's going to before quite a while then isnt it?" Jen smiled and Tilly grabbed her hands and put them round her waist "I hope it is quite a while but for now how about having me in the store?" Jens eyes widened "you cannot be serious Tilly it's the last day of college, two more hours and im all yours, your all mine. Come to mine straight after college?" Tilly frowned "not even five minutes?" Jen coughed, slightly choking on the word that just slipped so easily from Tilly's mouth. "are you fucking kidding me? Tilly what if someone walks in?" Tilly pulled Jen closer to the store room and pulled the door open "in there? No one will see us, c'mon if anyone comes in we will see it in the mirror" she pointed at the mirror hanging on the door "c'mon Jen, please?" Jen was taking to the idea pretty easily but she didn't want to so close to the end of the school year "look Tilly as tempting as your making it sound I can't risk it here, a fumble in a store room isnt worth losing you over!" Jen turned and begun walking to her desk "really not even now?" Jen turned round and Tilly was starting to unbutton her shirt. Jens eyes were almost popping out of her head, was Tilly really going to do this she was struggling to keep away.

"look Tilly this is great but I cant not here" Jen turned away but soon felt Tillys hands on her waist and before she knew it she was being dragged into the store. Tilly took one of Jens hands and put it behind her neck, pressing her lips to Jens neck. "so what your saying is I cant tempt you, not even in the slightest?" Tilly continued to kiss Jen neck, she could feel Jen relax into her touch "okay I get it you dnt want this here, il see you later" Tilly pulled away from Jen and picking up her shirt and putting it back on Jen grabbed her hands to stop her buttoning it up "you really will be the death of me evans you don't think im gonna let you walk away after getting me all worked up are you? Mm don't think so" Jen pulled Tilly in and kissed her passionately.

The two women were completely lost in each other when it started to get really heated. Just as Jen was about to unbutton her dress she heard a knock at the door "Hello Miss Gilmore are you in here" came a voice from the main classroom "shit, Tilly stay in here don't move I will get rid of whoever it is, just don't make a sound" Jen had shut the door when things began to get heated so she fixed her hair and her lip stick in the mirror before opening the door and presenting herself to the tall slender man who was standing at the foot of her desk "Hello, how can I help you? Im Miss Gilmore" Jen was slightly confused she had never seen this man before so not quite knowing who he was she waited for him to state his business and how and why her knew her name. "Hello I am the new principal, Patrick Blake, I will be taking over for Mr Keeler as it seems he is not capable of keeping this school running properly, you keeping busy on your last day?" Patrick pointed to the store suggesting she was in there keeping busy, of course Tilly was keeping her busy but she kept that well hidden " yeah something like that" Jen smiled she couldn't contain it "just cleaning up a little the students leave it in such a mess, and I think its about time the school invested in some new equipment those easels are in a proper state you even look at them wrong and they collapse, so many students have ruined work with them being temperamental" Patrick nodded " very well I shall see what I can do for you hopefully the school board will become a bit more invested in the Arts this year they haven't been for some time now but maybe this is the year!" he seemed like quite a nice guy, very well presented, suited up and well spoken "well it was extremely nice to meet you Miss Gilmore, I shall leave you to get back to your affairs" Jen again got chocked by Mr blakes words "excuse me?" Patrick looked a bit confused but repeated himself in a less well spoken manner "il leave you to get on with tidying out the store and if you want leave the old easels out and il get the care taker to dispose of them" Jen nodded "no problem, Mr Blake, it was nice to meet you" and with that Patrick left the classroom shutting the door behind him. Jen breathed a sigh of relief, god could it have gotten any closer? Jen returned to the store where Tilly was sitting on a table looking at the ground "sorry about that, it was a close one!" Jen laughed this surprised Tilly she was expecting a whole big lecture from Jen "Jesus id have hated for him to have walked in on us that would haven't gone down too well with the new principal!" Tilly looked up "oh god did he suspect anything? Maybe I should leave" Jen walked over to Tilly and placing her hand under her chin she lifted Tillys face up to her level "you will do no such thing! Its fine he didn't know the difference, I suppose if he knew I was being ravished be a student in here he wouldn't have been as calm and collected as he was!" Tilly laughed "what's he like, any better than Keeler?" Jen nodded yeah seems like he will do a proper god job here he's exactly what hollyoaks sixth form needs, order and discipline, he seem like a well educated man, very well spoken, seemed to be quite invested in the arts, yeah I think we should get on just fine".

After such a close call they just sat in the store side by side talking about what they would do this weekend. Tonight had been planned and all they said what had to be said Tilly gave Jen a quick kiss and headed off to meet Maddie and the gang for lunch. The rest of the school day practically flew in Tillys last class was with some sub, apparently he was the new English teacher, she wasn't really too sure about him she got a vibe off him, she wasn't sure why but they basically spent the whole 2 hour class watching a movie that she had never heard of before, one Bart had drawn from his collection of knock off DVD's that were in his bag. Bart seemed to know the teacher pretty well, they were all of a sudden on a first name basis " hey john-paul throw this one on its proper good I promise you will like it" he just shook his head "ask properly, and its MR McQueen to you, we are not hanging about the house playing video games now bart!" that's when it clicked it was barts cousin, he had just recently moved back to the village.

The day kind of rushed by for Jen, none of her class wanted to watch a DVD so they just spoke quietly in they're groups whilst a few of the girls had actually came to have a proper chat with her, she was surprised, wasn't too sure about this but she just let it go completely go over her head it was the last day of college. Its not like she was going to have deep meaningful conversations they were discussing what they had chosen to do next year and how each of them were going to be doing over the summer, of course most of the girls had mentioned their plans to spend as much time as possible with they're boyfriends and this made Jen cringe a little she never could really sit and listen to her friends at uni talk about it either "so miss what's your plan any lucky guys getting to spend their time with you?" chirped one of the girls that crowded her desk. Jen coughed and awkwardly answered "nope, no lucky guys, unfortunately" She lowered her head and scratched her head, just as she had started to answer Neil had joined in in the little girly chat hoping that he would get in with one of the girls "naw of course Miss Gilmore doesn't have a boyfriend she's more of a ladies woman, aint that right Miss!" Jen was completely mortified, Neil you complete plank what are you playing at! Jen wanted to scream at him she wished she could rewind time and tape his mouth up just so them words wouldn't have escaped his mouth.

Some of the girls gave Jen weird looks but others were completely fine with it "seriously, wow I didn't think you would be the type Miss you look pretty girly for a lesbian, not to be judgmental or prejudiced. But hey whatever floats your boat I suppose, aint that right girls? I tell you now whoever she is, if there even is a girl about, is a pretty lucky girl!" Jen smiled, she wasn't sure of this comment she didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or as a sarcastic comment, see Lacy Kane wasn't exactly an easy person to read, her sarcastic comments and snide little comments seemed to make the rest of the class fall into hysterics but Jen never really found it amusing.

Finally the bell rung for the end of the school day and within about 5 minutes the school was empty bar a few cleaners who were also in a bit of a hurry to finish up and get home. Jen jumped into her jeep and drove home to get changed and to get everything ready for Tillys arrival and in no time at all there it was the knock at the door she had been expecting. "well hello there, I have been expecting you, I would offer you a drink but in my failed attempt of half packing things up to make life easier for myself I have ironically made life harder and packed the things I might actually need!" Tilly rolled her eyes and kissed Jen "that's just typical of you, you pure spoon, what were you thinking?" Jen burst out laughing "I really don't know to be perfectly honest and the way I think of it the sooner I packed the sooner i can move to my new home!" Tilly shook her head "trust you to do something like that!, so when am I seeing this amazing new home of yours?" Jen rapped her arms around Tilly's neck "well dinner reservations aren't for another 2 hours so we could go for a quick visit now if you wanted? its on the way to the restaurant" Tilly nodded "yeah why not I would like to know where im going to spend most of my summer, fingers crossed!"

Jen and Tilly arrive at the apartment and Tilly seems pretty shocked that she never knew this building existed; it was obvious that it was a new building and for Jen to have secured a apartment here was beyond amazing. "wow this is pretty cool im liking it already" Jen smiled and grabbed Tillys hand "oh you haven't even seen the half of it" Tilly looked surprised "wait theres more to it wow I thought It was just an outer shell Jen!" Jen pushed her to one side "oh god your not in one of your cutely annoying moods, they are pure torture, just shut up and follow me" Jen grabbed hold of Tillys hand and they made theyre way across the lobby towards a lift " why don't we just take the stairs it wont take too long" Jen looked at Tilly and laughed at her "go ahead if you want to walk up the stairs be my guest but you will take ages its slightly quicker to take the lift to the top floor!" "wait what, seriously?" Jen nodded "yeah I do to choose between the apartment with the view of a brick wall or the view that is amazing".

They stood outside the apartment whilst Jen fumbled with her keys whilst Tilly stood behind her and hugged her "mm this seems like a nice quiet place so far" Jen nodded "yeah neighbors are non-existent for now. Theres hardly anyone living here yet" The two women walk into the flat and Jen is glad the landlord has been in earlier and put the heat on for a while, Jen then finds a bottle of wine and a note on the bench in the kitchen "we have a welcome gift babe, but we shall leave this till we move in" Jen walked into the living room space and Tilly was standing consumed and over whelmed by the whole new modern vide the place had "so do you like it?" Jen moved in behind Tilly and rapped her arms around her. "yeah its amazing Jen I can already tell im going to enjoy spending time here" Jen laughed "you think this is good be prepared to be amazed" Jen walked forward, Tilly still in front of her she pushed open a door that led into a huge brightly lit room "wow Jen this is amazing, is this your room?" Jen nodded "it is indeed, lie on the ground a minute" Tilly turned and looked at Jen "are you serious? Jen no way we cant not here!" Jen took a moment to register Tillys comment then it finally clicked with her "Tilly!, I didn't mean that just lie down till you see" "see what Jen im looking at a ceiling" Jen smiled and lay down beside Tilly "wait a second then you will see" Jen fumbled about with the keyring on her house keys and all of a sudden a shutter moved away from the ceiling to reveal a window "aw Jen that is amazing, this whole place it had passed all of my expectations, I can just picture it now us lying here at night watching the stars. It going to be amazing!" Jen sat up and pulled Tilly up to sit with her "you know what would be even better?" Tilly shook her head "nope cant think of anything better" Jen smiled and after a moment or two of contemplation "well I was thinking that maybe when things unravel a bit and people find out about us that maybe you would consider…. Well im not forcing you into it or anything but just think about it…. Maybe moving in here with me? Not moving things too fast here its just a little suggestion" Tilly's face was priceless, the look on her face absolutely made Jens day "are you serious? Id love to nothing would make me happier!" Tilly launched herself at Jen knocking her to the ground from her earlier sitting position, she hugged Jen tight and gave her a kiss. "now we will have to take this a week at a time, start small, being seen in the village together no more secret meet ups, then you tell your parents and friends and once they have came round a bit then we shall talk a bit more and see about moving your stuff in!" Tilly seemed pretty excited at the aspect of living with Jen permanently.

By the end of the summer who knows they could be living together


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors Note: thanks for all your continued support i probably would have stopped by now if it hadn't been for you guys. sorry for the long breaks in between chapters i update when i get the time to but i will continue to write and as before leave you comments i love hearing from you and all ideas and comments will be taken onboard to improve this story in any way! **

It had been just over two weeks since the end of the school year and Jen and Tilly had started to bring their relationship out into the open. In the beginning it was meeting for coffee this then developed to going for lunch at the dog which led to going out for the night together. People didn't really seem to mind them hanging out it was obvious the two women had a lot in common and yes they got the occasional stare from the other pupils that knew the both of them threw school but apart from that they seemed pretty happy being able to be seen in public the two weeks had surprisingly went quite fast and a lot had went in the women had saw each other each day and as well as meeting with Jen she had been lending a helping hand when Jen had been moving into her new apartment.

It was a Saturday night and Jen and Tilly were walking through the village after having a few drinks at the dog in the pond. They were happy just walking, the silence was blissful, until eventually Tilly spoke. "so I was thinking its been a few weeks now most of the people in the village have saw us together quite a bit, I think its time to move it up a notch" Jen looked at Tilly, the smile on her face becoming noticeably wider. "you really think so?, its not too soon or anything for you?" Tilly shook her head "nope I think its about time everyone knew, don't you think? Although I think I might leave it another few days before I tell my parents" Jen nodded in agreement "yes i like the sound of that idea, but you don't have to tell your parents alone im more than happy to be there with you" Tilly smiled " thanks babe but I think il tell them myself, just to be on the safe side, my mum has met you before and I think if you show up at the house on the school holidays she will freak out, but this is good moving to the next stage, this will be good for us" Jen couldn't stop smiling "whatever you thinks best babe and saying were taking it up a notch, how about we go out for drinks as a proper couple? its still early and chez chez is open late that is if you don't have to be home by a certain time?" Tilly was thrilled that Jen had wanted this as much as her and she didn't have to be home anytime soon "im in no rush home I told my mum I would text her and let her know what was happening just to check in but yeah id like that" Jen smiled and leaned in and kissed Tilly. There was a group of guys passing just as they kissed this obviously sparked an aray of wolf whistles and cheers, this made Jen and Tilly cringe. They broke away from their kiss and walked towards chez chez.

Tilly wasn't completely sure of why Jen had been so keen to go to chezchez if it had have been two weeks ago Jen would still have been looking over her shoulder and making sure no one she knew was about but now it was ike the two weeks of them being free to put their out there and not be held back by laws or have the fear of Jen freaking out and bailing on the relationship everytime it got too much for her. Tilly like the new Jen, she was just really free and she didn't care what people thought. They both seemed really happy now and Tilly was certain nothing could ruin this.

The two women seem properly happy for the first time in a long time and this was easy to see. Jen went to the bar whilst Tilly went to grab the free table in the corner, for once the club wasn't packed it seemed a bit more quiet than usual. Just as Tilly was sitting down she felt a hand on her shoulder "well Tilly what brings you hear on this fine evening" Tilly closed her eyes and swore under her breath "oh hi Neil, just having a drink before I go home, what about you" Neil sighed "id came out for a drink with callum but I think he had one to many he went crazy and done a runner on me so im just here now checking out the talent, not that there's much here" Tilly laughed, Neil wasn't great at chatting up the ladies . but she had to laugh at his pathetic attempts. "look your not going to find much in here Neil, why don't you try her?" Tilly pointed at Miss Gilmore and she knew full well Jen wouldn't go for Neil "naw Tils Miss Gilmore aint into guys, ive no hope" Tilly smiled "look saying you've been left here alone lets make a little game out of this Neil the first one of us to pull wins, pick your target" Neil scanned the room and saw mitzeee standing just outside the office "ive got a target" Neil nodded in mitzeee's direction and Tilly nodded "good choice Neil, but im kind of torn between two so I need your help, her over there" Tilly pointed over in the corner to Jodie who was sitting alone checking her watch every minute and downing her drink "or her!" Tilly pointed up toward Jen who was still being served at the bar " Tils are you mad your gonna go for Miss Gilmore theres no way you can pull that one off no way, il tell you that now" Tilly smiled "well then you have an easier job then don't you!" Neil turned serious "okay then game on but you go first I want to sit back and watch how you get on loser!" Tilly laughed "only one losing this game Neil is you watch and learn" Tilly got up from her seat and walked towards Jen.

"god your taking your time aren't you?" Jen turned around and smiled at Tilly "they have to change one of the taps or something why whats up" Tilly stood beside Jen at the bar "don't look back but Neils here, he's trying to pull and he reckons he can get mitzeee but I cant get you, its stupid saying I already have you but I like to see him be all awkward, like that day at the exhibition when you turned him down, funniest thing ever. So what do you say are you in on the game?" Jen looked at Tilly and laughed " you are awful poor guy, yeah im in. so whats you plan" Tilly didn't really have a plan so she turned round and leant against the bar and nodded towards Neil and mouthed over 'game on!' Tilly leant in and whispered in Jens ear "I don't really have a plan so im gonna wing it here don't freak out" Tilly draped her arm around Jens lower back and turned to smile at Neil who wasn't sure what Tilly was up to.

Tilly brushed Jens hair back behind her ear and after grabbing the back of her neck she leant in and kissed Jen, Neils jaw just dropped. But Tilly had more than that in mind. She turned Jen around so they were facing and leant in and kissed Jen again this time it got a little heated and Jen couldn't resist she grabbed Tillys arm and dragged her towards the bathrooms. On passing Neil who was now sat at the table dumb struck Tilly mouthed "your turn loser!"

Jen had now dragged Tilly into the toilets and returned to kissing her. This didn't last long as Jen stoped and turned to fix her lipstick in the mirror "why did you stop I was having fun!" Tilly rapped her arms around Jens waist and kissed her neck "I stoped because if I didn't I wouldn't be able to control myself, and theres no way im having that in here when theres a perfectly good bed at mine" Jen finished up and gave Tilly a kiss on the cheek "im going to get a bottle of wine to go follow me out" Tilly fixed her hair a bit and rubbed the mark Jens lipstick had left on her face.

Tilly soon returned to the table where Neil was still sitting now completely gob smacked "what, how, what just happened?" Neil was confused "never underestimate the power of a lesbian, you'll have to have some practice before you come up against me again, anyway I have to go now Im going back to Jens, il see you later loser" not letting Neil reply she got up grabbed her bag and walked towards Jen who was standing at the top of the stairs " see you later Neil " Jen shouted over to him and all he could do was wave and look completely gob smacked, just as the girls had though he would.

"god that was so much fun, you should have saw his face I was pretending to button my shirt up and I wiped my mouth walking out and he near fell off his chair, It was hilarious but I think you should tell him what happened he will be thinking your some sort of chick magnet." Tilly looked at Jen "em I am a chick magnet, im beating them off there's so many!" Tilly made a swinging motion and both women burst out laughing "okay il tell him but after my parents il text my mum and tell her il be home first thing tomorrow, il tell them then."

Within no time at all they were back at Jen and getting settled in. Jen opened the bottle of wine and two glasses "so what do you think of this place now?" Tilly looked up and smiled "its great, its more homely now you have all your stuff here" Jen sat beside Tilly and they just spent the night talking.

"When did you come to the conclusion that you were gay?" Tilly had become curious and they had been just sitting in silence "bit random, even for your standards!, I was about 13 or 14 and while my friends were talking about guys and how good looking the boys in the class were, I wasn't really fussed, I had a few boyfriends but my heart wasn't really in it, I used to always be the odd one out then when I left high school and headed to college I met in with new people and realized that being gay wasn't something that you had to hide, that it was quite a normal thing, be true to who you are and all that, most of the people I met in with were mostly gay, but I met this girl. God she changed everything for me I found myself being completely drawn to her. She wasn't my usual type but lucky for me one of the guys I was good friends with knew her before college. We got on really well and I started to like her but Of course it didn't work. Then when I left college to go to uni I met my previous girlfriend and it went pretty well for the first few years but eventually it had to end it just wasn't worth all the fighting so I ended it and moved her now I have you and everything just seems perfect, I don't know what would have become of me if you hadn't came along. Im blessed to have you and I love you with all my heart." Jen kissed Tilly before drying her eyes, she wasn't one for opening up but she felt that it would be better to, if Tilly was for moving in with her she couldn't hide her feelings or play up or go hot and cold, the cards had to out be on the table, be honest and share problems.

"wow Jen, I feel blessed to have you too, aw look don't cry" Tilly wiped the tears from Jens eyes "don't cry you're going to set me off." Jen laughed and after drying her eyes she turned "so when did you realize?" Tilly sat round facing Jen and cleared her throat "I realized at quite a young age I was 11 or 12 so I would have just been starting high school, all the teachers thought it was a phase that I would grow out of it but my parents didn't they knew me well enough to know I was serious they said they would love me no matter what. However the kids at school didn't seem to think of it like that I didn't have many friends until I met Maddie, jono and Neil they were always there for me I remember Neil got suspended for fighting because some guy started shouting abuse at me so Neil ran up to him and just punched him clean in the face. Ive never someone hit the ground as hard in my life and at that point Neil became the new Captain for the cross country team, he ran so fast that the p.e teacher gave him a place on the team it was hilarious I don't know how he got caught he was up against guys that were a few years older than him I didn't think he was going to get away from them. I hated every minute of the bullying and the snide comments. But its in the past now I don't like talking about it much." Jen hugged Tilly who by mow was lost in a trance "hey don't get lost in those memory's their not worth the worrying now, think of the future" Tilly nodded "your right, all I need to think about is the present and the future, and right now I need a kiss" Jen smirked "of course" Jen leant in and kissed Tilly it wasn't rush and it didn't heat up it was just what Tilly needed.

"can I ask you one question Tilly" Jen seemed a bit shy and she didn't know how to put this question. "yeah of course" Tilly seemed a bit worried Jen was shying away something she hadn't done on a while " The sc…." Jen hesitated "the scars on your thighs, is that the result of your bullying?" Tilly looked down, she was waiting on this question to arise Jen had obviously seen them "Yeah" Tilly's eyes started to water up and a lump formed in her throat "it got unbearable at one stage I needed an outlet and seeing the blood pour was the only way I could deal with all the anger and frustration, it got so bad I was on the edge, I wasn't dealing with it well at all, then I turned to painting, I find it to be an amazing outlet, one of the best. Then when you came along things got so much better. Im so glad you came along cause I don't know what would have become of me" By this stage Tilly had completely broke down. Jen moved closer to her and just held her " its okay babe just let it all out, you don't have deal with it alone anymore im here now and im not leaving anytime soon" Jen kissed Tillys head and they sat in silence. Nothing neede to be said both women enjoyed the comfort of each other.

Opening up to each other was probably the best thing they could have done it brought them both closer, Jen felt more connected with Tilly, she didn't want to ask Tilly before as it never really came up she believed that it had never been the right time, but now she was glad did bring it up.

Now they seemed closer, onwards and upwards from here, no more running away or hiding it they were together now and that's how it was going to stay, no one or nothing could ruin that.


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors note: i was meant to upload this last night then my internet crashed so im going to work on another chapter today and post it up as well, hope you enjoy. love hearing all your comments and feedback, thanks for reading. **

Tilly had spent the night at Jens nothing major had happened after their chat they just went to sleep.

Tilly was first to wake, she didn't want to wake Jen yet she looked so peaceful so she left her be and headed for a shower. A few minutes later Tilly emerged from the shower with just a towel on, she walked into the bedroom to collect clean clothes as she had left a few bits and pieces at Jens for when she did stay over. She was making her way back into the bathroom she tripped on the lead of the bedside lamp pulling it crashing to the floor. This woke Jen up scaring her half to death "jesus Tilly you scared the life out of me I thought I was being robbed or something" Tilly cringed "im so sorry I tripped on the lead I was just going to get dressed" Jen looked at the time and looked back at Tilly "god are you actually joking its only 6am what are you doing up at this time and showered and everything" Tilly shrugged her shoulders "I dunno just wasn't that tired so I decided to grab a shower and prepare for the dreaded talk with my parents later" Tilly had begun getting dressed in the bedroom, she was only heading to the bathroom as to not wake Jen but now that she was up there was no need. "you really worrying that much about it?" Tilly nodded her head and sat down on the bed "I was all for it last night and I want them to know as soon as possible, then we can be more open and not worry about it anymore, Im not overly dreading it but I cont even start to think what they are going to say" Tilly held her head in her hands for a moment, Jen at this stage had sat up in bed and was rubbing Tilly's back "il come with you if you want its no problem" Tilly shook her head and rubbed her face looking up towards Jen "no this is something I want to do alone but I would like to meet you after, shall we say 11 ish, college coffee?" Jen smiled "yeah of course babe, anything you want" Tilly smiled "I really would be lost without you wouldn't I?" she leant over and placed a long, loving kiss on Jens lips "coffee?" Jen lay back in the bed and nodded "yes that would be lovely thanks" Tilly kissed her once more and then made her way to the kitchen.

It wasn't long before Tilly was walking back into the room with two coffee mugs "are you still in bed?, thats just plain lazy now that's ridiculous" Jen rolled over and stuck her tongue out oh yeah very mature, I regret to inform you but it looks like you have new neighbors moving in" Jen groaned and covered her face with the covers "c'mon get up and drink this then im gonna have to leave soon" Jen groaned even louder "can you not stay and keep me company" Jen put on her puppy dog eyes and Tilly had to resist if she wanted to get talking to he parents she had to leave as soon as possible it was a rare occasion they both had the day off so Tilly seized this opportunity before they were both called into work for emergencies. "no I cant stay but I will be back I have to go chat to my parents, its not really an option il be able to catch them if I hurry now." Jen frowned "okay you can go as long as you return as quick as possible. " Tilly smiled "Deal! Il text you and let you know whats going on, see you after babe" Tilly gave Jen one last kiss and left.

Tilly was closing the door shut and when she turned to walk towards she bumped into a stranger in the hall way who ended up dropping the box she was carrying "oh crap, im so sorry I didn't see you" The brunette looked up and smiled "its fine its my fault I should have looked where I was going" She beamed a warm smile as Tilly helped her pick up her belongings "Thanks so much, im Sienna, Sienna Blake im your new neighbor" Tilly shook the woman's outstretched hand "hi im Tilly and im not exactly your neighbor, my girlfriend is but you will see me about quite a bit" Sienna's eyes widened "wow your girlfriend, well im living here with my dad, we are going for a few drinks later if you and your girlfriend want to join us" Tilly agreed and left to return home.

Tilly was home in next to no time and as she suspected her parents were in separate rooms on the phone. She peeped around the door at her mum who was in the kitchen cooking "hey mum can have a chat?" Her mum automatically hung up the phone and turned to her daughter "yes of course you can whats up pet?" Tilly nodded towards the living room "I need to talk to both of you, its important".

They went to join Tilly's father in the living room, when he saw both women appear in front of him he hung up his phone and turned his full attention to the women standing in front of him "whats wrong love" Tilly's mum was first to speak up "Tilly wants to speak with us" Tillys mum joined her dad on the chair " well what wrong love your not in trouble or anything or you?" Tilly immediately shook her head and answered "god not its nothing like that, its actually the complete opposite, ive met someone and we have been seeing each other for a while now but its not as easy as it seems" Tillys parents looked at each other confused "well why isnt it easy?" Tilly wiped her eyes and continued "well mum you've kind of already met her but she wasn't my girlfriend when you met her, its different now, we get on really well and we have so much in common" both Tillys parents were listening intently now and were intrigued toz find out who this girl was, she seemed to be making Tilly very happy who ever she was.

"well then, who is she?" Tillys mum had met many of her friends but she wasn't sure which one she was talking about. "please don't get mad, and im only telling you because I didn't want you finding out any other way and you should know that we are both in this together, we are in love" Both her parents looked at her in anticipation for the name of this girl that Tilly was clearly crazy about "we promise we won't get mad, Tilly whatever makes you happy is cool with us". Tilly took a massive intake of breath " her name is Jen" Tilly had closed her eyes but she slowly peeped through one open eye her mum was sitting with a smile on her face and her dad wasn't sure who she was talking about "well we are very happy for you aren't we?" Tillys mum nudged her dad and he shook his head in agreement " its that it then can I get back to work?" Tillys dad shook his phone and both women left to go into the kitchen.

"so Jen, your on a first name basis now?" Tilly rolled her eyes "mum shes not my teacher anymore, school is over for me, done, completed. We met before she became a teacher and she refused to continue seeing me, but a few weeks before school ended we bumped into each other and we hit it off, its just developed from there" Tilly's mum looked at her in disbelief "well alright if you say so, all that matters is if your happy and I can see that you are so il leave it at that just make sure your did doesn't find out she was your teacher he will go crazy!" Tilly smiled "he wont, thanks for understanding mum I really appreciate it" Tillys mum gave her a hug, "right are you heading back to Jens or are you sticking about for a bit?" Tilly looked confused "heading back?" Tillys mum shot her a glare "I know rightly Tilly you cant lie to me, go on then get back to Jen im sure you'll have to talk about this then?" Tilly nodded " she wanted to be here with me but I thought id better come tell yous myself" her mum nodded "okay you go see Jen tell her I said hello and shes welcome here any time"

And with that Tilly left to return to Jens, she was surprised her parents were so clam about this maybe thing were going to be more than just alright this was just the beginning and the future looked promising!


	36. Chapter 36

**Authors note: another chapter for you to read, enjoy! **

Tilly didn't waste much time in getting back to Jens apartment. As she approached the building she saw Sienna struggling with her bags, Tilly offered her help and Sienna was glad of the help "Thanks Tilly my dad has left me to unload the van all on my own, he's away off to see my brother and just left me to do all the work!" Tilly laughed "you never said you had a brother" Sienna smiled and shook her head "no neither had my dad until a couple of weeks ago" Tilly was shocked " wow that must have been a massive surprise" Sienna nodded "yup pretty big one to land on a girl whos been an only child most of her life, we moved here to be closer to him, my dad wants to get to know him better" Tilly couldn't help but wonder who was Sienna's brother could be "would I know him?, your brother?, if he lives round hear Ive probably seen him about" Sienna dropped all the bags at her front door "mark savage? He lives on the boat outside the dog in the pond?" Tilly looked really shocked "dodgers your brother, I would never have guessed, you seem like tow completely different people" Sienna nodded her head "and I always though twins were meant to have things in common". Tilly helped Sienna get her bags into the apartment and then she left to go to Jens.

Tilly already had a key for Jens so she let herself in. There was no movement inside all was quiet. Maybe Jen had went out somewhere? Tilly looked about the apartment shocked to find Jen still lying sleeping in bed. It wasn't like Jen to still be asleep. Tilly walked over towards the bed and pulled the covers of Jen who jumped up as it was quite cold today. "What was that for?" Jen was shocked at the feel of the cold air on her previously warm skin "well you were still sleeping and its now past 11 and I wanted to wake you to be a pain in the ass, you got a problem with that Gilmore?" Jen looked at her clock and jumped up out of bed "I was meant to meet you for coffee wasn't I?" Tilly nodded "yes you where but its okay I got sidetracked as well, your neighbour's are nice, I was helping her in with her bags there" Jen raised an eyebrow "chasing after other women now are we?" Tilly shook her head "god no, shes pretty but why have dodgers sister when I can have you?" Tilly leant over and kissed Jen "wait dodgers sister? I though she was called liberty?" Tilly laughed "this one isnt she only found out mark "dodger" existed a few weeks ago" Jen seemed shocked "god that must be rough growing up thinking you're an only child then to suddenly realize you have a whole other family" Tilly nodded "anyway she has invited us out for a drink her and her dad are only new in the village and they want to get to know us a bit better" Jen just shrugged it of "okay, it would be nice to meet the neighbours maybe it wont be so bad".

Half an hour later Jen appeared dressed and ready to head out, since she had missed going for coffee they decided to go out for lunch instead "okay are you ready?" Tilly jumped off the kitchen worktop where she had been sitting "always" the two women left the apartment and walking to the elevator they bumped into their new neighbor "oh hello Miss Gilmore, I didn't realize you lived here" Tilly looked confused her turned to Tilly "I don't believe we have met, im Patrick Blake im your knew neighbor I take it you live with Miss Gilmore?" "Please Patrick call me Jen" Patrick turned to Jen " well Jen I suppose il be seeing you about more often and your friend as well?" Jen nodded her head "you sure will be seeing a lot of my girlfriend and I about" and with that Jen walked closer towards the elevator not wanting to continue the conversation. "well it was nice to meet you Patrick im sure we will see you about".

"what was all that about, how does he know your name?" Jen rolled her eyes "that would be the new principal of hollyoaks 6th form, just my fucking luck that my boss would be living near me" Tilly moved closer to Jen in the lift "calm down babe, your not at work it's the holidays, your free to do what you want, don't let him get you angry, plus Sienna mentioned he's been spending a lot of time with dodger so he won't be about much." Tilly kissed Jen wanting her to calm down "your right im not at work and I won't be for a few months, im not going to let this get to me".

The two women continued on with their day and didn't bother discussing Patrick. It was about half 6 in the afternoon and both women decided to go to the deli to grab a pizza then head home for a quiet night in. They had stopped at a shop on the corner near Jens apartment to grab a bottle of wine. They were just walking out of the elevator when Sienna was locking the front door "oh hi guys I was just heading to the pub you coming?" Tilly swore under her breath "I forgot all about that Sienna sorry" Jen thought of a quick compromise "if you want to you can join us we have pizza and wine?" Jen knew Tilly wouldn't be mad at her for doing this, playing the friendly neighbor "em no its okay you two enjoy your night some other time yeah?" They exchanged they're goodbyes and headed in.

"right so how about we get Sienna and Patrick over for a meal, they seem like nice people and it wouldn't hurl to be nice to your boss, Sienna seems to be around your age too maybe it would be nice for you to have some friends, you hardly even talk to Texas anymore" Tilly was trying to talk Jen around to the idea her boss was going to be her neighbor and that that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"I don't know Tilly yeah Sienna seems okay but Im not exactly going to invite my boss over for dinner, its not normal" Tilly rolled her eyes. "then think of him as your new neighbor, be nice to him like you just were to Sienna, it wouldn't hurt Jen, who knows you might get a promotion!" Tilly opened the wine and poured two glasses. Jen grabbed hers off the counter and downed it in one gulp "okay then if you think it's a nice thing to do then okay, invite them round but your cooking!, no wait bad idea il cook" Tilly hit Jen playfully on the arm "there is nothing wrong with my cooking!" Jen laughed "yeah theres nothing right with it either!".

Jen and Tilly sat discussing their little get together with the Blakes "maybe if dinner with the neighbours go well we could invite your parents over for dinner?" Tilly looked shocked " seriously. You want my parents over for dinner?" Jen nodded "yeah why not going to meet them sooner or later" "okay then il see when they are free, but only if your sure I wont invite them if your only half serious, they are very particular with who I date, but that shouldnt be a problem they know im happy so they should be happy" Jen stopped eating "in that case no don't invite them because knowing my luck they wont like me and forbid you from seeing me". Tilly leaned forward and kissed Jen "they would have to be crazy not to like you as long as they see im happy and that your looking after me they will be over the moon" Jens smiled "okay then invite them around you better be right about this!" she leant in and kissed Tilly "okay so would you still like to go for that drink with Sienna? Its still pretty early" Tilly nodded and both women washed up and headed to the dog for drinks with the Blakes and whoever else showed up

This had to be a turning point for Jen she had never met any of her ex- girlfriends parents. Tilly seemed to have changed, hopefully for the best but for now Jen was set on meeting Tillys parents and it was important for her to make a lasting impression.

This was going to be fun!


End file.
